Keeper of the White Rose
by LZ
Summary: The gang is forced to stop on an alien world where a civil war is raging and a sinister empress reigns supreme. Amidst the chaos, Tails befriends the leader of the rebel army and learns his friends are in more danger than they ever suspected!
1. Prologue

**First chapter all fan characters. Next chapter Sonic and co. enter. Deal with it.**

**KOTWR Prologue:**

A loud siren wailed as it cast its red light across the metal plated hallway tinting it a dark blood red. The screeching continued for two minutes when suddenly the glass of the siren shattered and the sound faded but the red light remained.

A red fox with bright blue eyes garbed in a black trench coat stood with a gun in his hand smiling up at the broken siren.

"_Uh… what was that for?_" The communicator clipped to his ear buzzed.

"Nothing really, the siren was just starting to annoy me." he replied into the small microphone by his mouth.

"_Ugh… Cree you're so…well, whatever just keep moving._" the voice replied irritably.

Cree stowed the gun away in his coat and turned to keep going down the corridor when he paused, "Well, that's easier said than done." he said.

Ahead of him, a thick metal grate was slowly descending, sealing off the path he needed to take.

"_Oh shit, the hall's sealing up isn't it?_" the voice asked, "_Turn back, you can still go the other way!_"

Cree turned to head back but then paused. Without warning he turned and sprinted towards the gate, "No way, I'm going for it!" he shouted.

"_Cree! Wait!_"

Hiding in a janitorial closet about a thousand miles away, a black fox with a pinstriped beret perched on her head clad in a gray tank top and jeans sat glaring at a computer screen resting on her lap. Her name was Apache. A small green dot labeled 'Cree' had just stopped in front of a small black line that had appeared between the parallel lines it was traveling along.

The headset she was wearing let off some static and then Cree's voice came through, "_Owwwww! Damn, that was stupid!_"

"Congratulations, you've officially made a complete ass out of yourself." Apache said into her microphone, "Could you please turn around now? If you take a left back there you can still go around and come out the back. It'll take more time but it's easier than going back the way you came."

Just then a small red dot appeared in the corner of the screen. There was no label. "Cree, someone's coming." she said.

"_Who is it?_"

"I don't know. There's no label. I thought you programmed this system to recognize all enemy ranks." she replied.

"_I did! You must not understand what it means! What color is it?_" Cree demanded.

"It's flashing red." Apache replied, "What does that mean?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Cree? Are you there?"

"_Shhh!_" came the response; he continued in a whisper, "_Where is it? Is it coming this way?_"

"Um… yes but it's not moving very fast." she said in a hush, "Cree, what's-" Then a thought hit her and she gasped out loud, "Cree… is it _her_?" she demanded.

There was a pause but then his voice said, "Which way is she headed?

As she said this, the dot began to move faster, "Cree she's headed right for you! Get out of there!"

Cree ran for the corner and glanced around the side, all he saw was darkness; the electricity for the lights had gone out as part of the defense system. He quickly turned left and sprinted down the empty hall in a panic. Then the voice on his headset made him stop, "_CREE NO! You're headed right for her_!"

"Oh shit…" he mumbled. He turned to go back but he froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He paused for a second but then, instinctively reached for the gun in his coat pocket and whipped around to face his assailant. He tried to pull the trigger but the gun was swatted out of his hands before he could even blink. The same hand suddenly came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his throat. Cree tried frantically to see the one holding him through the darkness but couldn't see through the overwhelming black.

The hand began to tighten, restricting his air supply and making every breath he took a struggle. He began to gasp desperately for air but still the hand became ever tighter. Though he couldn't see he knew the person holding him was smiling at his pain.

Finally he managed to control his panic and lashed out at his captor with his left hand. A cry of pain rang through the hall as he felt blood splatter across his chest. He wasted no time; he turned and sprinted back the way he came. He had no idea where he was going but only knew he had to get as far away from there as possible.

"_You're about to hit a wall! Turn right!_"

Cree paused and turned to his right and began to run again. He couldn't see where he was headed but he trusted Apache not to steer him the wrong way. A moment later he slammed into a metal wall. He swore and grasped at his nose, which was now oozing blood.

"_Ooh, sorry… I meant left. Hard to tell which way you're facing with this thing._" Apache's voice said. She sounded sincerely sorry so Cree didn't question her, he simply turned about and ran the other way hoping there weren't any more walls in his way.

As he continued he saw a faint red light. _Finally!_ He thought, _Light!_

"Apache, is she nearby?" he asked.

"_No. I don't see her anywhere._" came the response.

Cree let out a sigh of relief. He stopped as he reached the light and leaned up against the wall panting. The siren it was coming from had been shut off so there was no annoying wail this time. He looked down at his left hand. The glove was torn and bloody. However it couldn't possibly be his own blood because visible beneath the torn cloth was an iron plated mechanical hand.

He tore of what remained of the glove and let it fall to the floor. He stared down at it for a moment but then looked up again, "Which way, Apache?" he asked.

"Keep heading forward. Best to keep it at a faster pace now that you've been spotted."

Cree reluctantly stood up straight and continued forward into the darkness, "Apache," he said, "If I _do_ get captured-"

"_Don't talk like that! You're going to get out of there!_ " Apache interrupted him.

"I'm just saying; if I am caught in here just make sure you turn off that computer. They might be able to trace the signal from my communicator back to your exact location." Cree continued, "And after that make sure Lark knows what happened too."

"_Lark? Are you sure you want him to know? That kind of defeats the purpose of you going in alone, doesn't it?_"

"Yes." Cree said firmly. Then he paused to think over what he'd said, "Wait... that came out wrong... I meant yes to the first question..." As he said this he reached a corner. He glanced around it but the dim lighting didn't reach that far around the turn and all he saw was darkness.

"Is anyone nearby?" he asked.

"_No. You're alone, keep going._" Apache assured him.

Then Cree froze as he was suddenly cast into shadow. He _wasn't_ alone. "A-are you sure about that?" he stuttered fearfully.

"_There's nobody displayed on the screen except you._"

Cree turned around and saw a dark figure with red glowering eyes glaring at him only a few yards away.

Apache stared down at the screen in front of her. Cree had backed into the corner and was just standing there. "Cree what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"_Apache, turn off the system!_" he shouted.

"What? Why?" she demanded.

"_She must be using her magic so you can't see her signal but she's right here in front of me!_"

"But… What about you?"

"_Don't worry about me, just do it!_" Cree replied.

Apache bit her lip anxiously, "I… I can't just leave you there!"

"_There's nothing you can do! GO NOW!_"

After he said this Apache heard a scream and a chilling scrape of metal on metal. She sat there for a moment in shocked silence but then she reluctantly placed her finger on the power button of her laptop.

"Cree, I… I-" but she didn't finish her sentence. She pressed the off button and threw the computer to the floor where it shattered. She stood and turned towards the door but didn't move towards it. Her lip quivered dangerously and she fell to her knees. She grasped at a heart shaped locket hanging around her neck as her eyes filled with tears.

She sat there for a few minutes with tears silently streaming down her cheeks but then she finally collected herself and ran out of the closet to find General Lark and tell him about the events that had just taken place.


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadow's entrance is kind of lame but… couldn't think of any other reason he'd be traveling with Sonic and the others. It's not brilliant but it's the best I could do with this horrible writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co. belong to SEGA but all other crap belongs to me. So… BACK OFF!**

**Chapter 1 **

"We're under attack!"

Tails jumped up from where he'd been thrown to the floor after the Blue Typhoon had given a sudden jolt. He immediately leapt into his chair and grabbed the controls once again, "Prepare for counter-attack!" he called.

He glanced down at the radar but saw no visible spacecraft in range. He paused in confusion, '_Where had that attack come from?_' he thought, '_Maybe it was long range…_'

"What are you waiting for?" Tails glanced back and saw Amy standing behind him.

"There aren't any ships in range." He mumbled looking back at the radar to make sure he hadn't been mistaken.

Amy glared down at him, "That's impossible! That attack didn't come from nowhere." She insisted.

The door behind them opened with a swish and Chris and Cosmo ran in, "Guys! Three craft just landed out on the Typhoon's runway!" Chris said urgently.

Tails' eyes widened, "Are they Metarex?" he demanded.

"They don't look like anything I've ever seen before." Cosmo said quietly, "But I don't think they're Metarex."

Tails ran past them towards the exit to the outside. He ran out and found three white spacecraft had indeed landed on the Typhoon. They all appeared about the same size as Tails' own X Tornado but their outside appearance was much sleeker. Tails just stared; the attack couldn't have come from these tiny ships could it? They weren't powerful enough to shake the Typhoon so violently.

Just then the one closest to him gave off a loud hydraulic hiss as the glass covering of the cockpit lifted. A white squirrel stood up in the ship and jumped gracefully down to the ground. She looked over at Tails with her dark blue eyes. The kitsune couldn't help but stare at her quite revealing dress with curiosity. While he was looking at her he didn't notice two gray squirrels in identical green military uniforms jump from the remaining planes. By their expression it was clear they did not want to be there.

The white squirrel approached Tails quickly. He took a step back cautiously, "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, "You can't just-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence; the squirrel drew back her hand and before Tails even knew it was coming her palm impacted the side of his face with such force that he fell back against the door he'd come through.

Tears formed in his eyes from the sting on his cheek as he looked back up at the squirrel whose eyes were burning with cold fury, "So, this ship _does_ belong to the fox army!" she exclaimed, "How did you come upon such technology? …and why is there only a small boy here guarding the entrance?"

Tails sat where he was for a moment completely stunned by the evil glint in her eyes. Then he finally managed to stutter, "W-who are you?"

The squirrel raised an eyebrow as though confused he didn't know her, she opened her mouth to respond but there was a flash of green and she was knocked back into the two soldiers and the three toppled to the ground in a heap.

Tails looked up and saw a black hedgehog glaring at the squirrels angrily.

"Shadow?" he mumbled.

He looked back at Tails, "Is that really how you stand up for yourself?" he said, "What has that blue hedgehog been teaching you?"

"Where did you come from?" Tails asked.

Shadow ignored the question and turned back to the squirrel, who had finally gotten up and was staring at him. For a moment she seemed angry but then it dissolved as she continued to stare at Shadow, "A hedgehog?" she mumbled, "But… how can that be?"

A second after she'd said this, the door opened again and Sonic, Knuckles and Chris ran out, "Tails, what-" Sonic began to say but he stopped as soon as he spotted the unfamiliar squirrels.

"Dear God! Did Sally send you guys? I TOLD HER IT'S OVER!" Sonic screamed.

The squirrel blinked twice, "Huh?"

Sonic paused, "Um… never mind."

The squirrel glanced back at Tails then looked over at Sonic. "Oh… I… I'm so sorry there's been an awful mistake!" she said, "I thought you were… someone else."

"Are you the one who attacked us?" Knuckles demanded.

The squirrel's face flushed bright red, "We… did. I'm so sorry, we thought that this ship belonged to the rebel army from our planet." She said, "If you'd come back with us we'd be happy to fully repair your craft for you!"

Tails stood up, "No that's fine; we can repair it ourselves. We have to keep moving anyways." He said hastily. After seeing that fierce look in her eyes he really couldn't bring himself to trust this squirrel.

"He's right." Shadow said looking at Sonic, "I came by to warn you that the Metarex are only three days behind you."

"Three days? With our mechanics the repair will only take one and you'd be free to explore our planet's cities while they work." the squirrel said with a bright smile, "My name is Levee. I'm the empress of the planet Aerania."

Sonic looked over at Knuckles and Chris, "What do you say guys?" he asked.

Knuckles shrugged, "Sounds a lot easier than repairing it ourselves." He said.

"I think spending a day on their planet would be fun." Chris said with a smile.

Sonic smiled at Levee, "Alright, I guess we'll be making a stop then."

Levee smiled cheerfully, "Wonderful. If you'll take me to your control room I can enter our galactic coordinates into your system and you can follow us there."

"Sure. Follow us." Sonic turned and he, Knuckles, and Chris all went inside. Levee followed him but as she passed Tails she shot him a reproachful look. As did the two soldiers.

Tails stared after them, "Did I offend them?" he asked.

Shadow folded his arms across his chest, "Just keep your distance." Shadow murmured, "She clearly isn't fond of you."

"I don't think it's just me; I think it's just foxes in general. She said something about a fox army." Tails looked up at Shadow, "Do you think that was the rebel army she was talking about?"

Shadow walked past Tails into the Typhoon, "How should I know?" he said as he went.

Tails took one last glance at the three white planes on the runway but then ran after the others.

**Pronunciation: Aerania- (A-rain-EE-uh)**

**I'll include this pronunciation thing at the bottom of my chapters so people pronounce things right. People thought Akeii was pronounced (Uh-kai) last time. Anyway, I cut this short because I wanted to update. The next chapter is supposed to be part of this but... I'm lazy. Forgive me please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's what's up: I've decided that every other chapter will be a flashback to show something that has happened in the past that has to do with either the previous chapter or the next chapter.**

**This chapter goes back 1500 years. The next chapter will be back to Sonic and Co.**

**Chapter 2 **

Naomi, a brown squirrel in a brown cotton robe, strode into a large stone chapel and stared past the wooden rows where the other monks were praying. He quickly strode up to the altar in front and around to the other side.

He looked around but could not find what he was looking for. "Ugh... Sayoru…" he mumbled angrily. He immediately strode back down the aisle and out the chapel doors to be greeted by the full moon glowing innocently on the grassy meadow surrounded by the convent walls.

He descended the steps onto the grass and turned right towards the women's cells where he knew Sayoru was waiting for him to find her with the sacred spell book. She always hid in the same place; Naomi had a feeling that she only stole it to get attention from him.

That was the problem with a co-ed convent. It's harder to pay attention to your sacred vow to the gods when an attractive priestess is trying to seduce you.

He opened the door into the main hall and found himself in darkness. It was quite peculiar seeing as candles were always lit in this hall. He cautiously crept into the short stone hall and peered around in the dark.

Ahead he saw the book lying open on the floor, but no Sayoru. He approached the large book and knelt down next to it. He looked down at writing scrawled across the page in the ancient language. Something about dragons from the ancient times and their spirits. Nothing very important or special, he'd heard the dragon stories hundreds of times as a child.

Naomi closed the book and picked it up with difficulty. He never enjoyed putting the spell book back after Sayoru stole it; it must have weighed over thirty pounds. However he heaved the book into his arms and turned to head back to the chapel. Then as he turned to go he suddenly dropped the book where it crashed to the hard floor and snapped the binding.

However, Naomi didn't seem to notice or care that he'd just destroyed a sacred relic to his church. A puddle of deep red blood was spreading across the floor, reflecting the dim moonlight from the open door. He stepped over the book and went through the blood to the wall where he found a young female squirrel breathing heavily, huddled behind one of the pillars.

"Sayoru!" he called. He ran to her side and knelt next to her, "What happened? What did you do?"

It was then Naomi noticed, her fur had changed from a deep grey to a soft pure white and her robe had been torn open and over her heart a deep gash was bleeding profusely. Despite this, she looked up at him very calmly, "Sayoru?" she asked.

Naomi stared down at his friend in surprise, "Sayoru what has happened? Who did this to you?" he demanded.

She only smiled and laughed. Naomi felt the fur on his neck stand on end as he listened to her chilling laughter. She paused and looked back at him. "I'm not Sayoru." She said casually.

Naomi drew back; Sayoru had done something awful to herself with that book!

She stood up easily and felt the wound on her breast and mumbled something about it healing in time. Then she looked back down at Naomi who was still kneeling, "Mortal, I am not one of your own- I am a dragon spirit from old. This body's name is Sayoru, isn't it?"

Naomi fell back on the floor, "WHAT?" he demanded, sure he'd heard wrong. A dragon spirit, possessing Sayoru? Impossible!

She glared down at him, "Don't fool with me, mortal." She said angrily, "If you answer my questions I may find you useful and spare your insignificant existence."

Naomi only gaped at her from his place on the floor unable to speak his mind. Finally he found words to describe what his thoughts: "You can't take Sayoru like this! Release her! Go back to where you came from, dragon!" he shouted.

Her face remained expressionless, "You are of no further use to me." She said raising her hand. As she did white flames crackled to life around her palm.

Naomi felt the heat even from the floor and threw his hands up, "Sayoru wait!" he called, "D-don't! I'll do whatever you say!"

"I am not Sayoru!" she said fiercely, "Now tell me, who is ruler of this land?" She demanded.

"Emperor Sheng! He rules from the city of Dey Ruien." Naomi said immediately.

The flames around her hand extinguished and she lowered her arm, "You will take me there." She said forcefully, "Can we make it before sunrise?"

Naomi nodded fearfully. If this dragon holding Sayoru was planning to take control over the land he had to do something. However it seemed sacrificing his life to prevent her from getting to the capital seemed unnecessary, seeing as she would most certainly find a way there with or without his help. Many others would be quick to give her directions to spare their lives. And so he played along:

"W-what shall I call you if not Sayoru?" he asked meekly.

She thought for a moment as though unsure of what she wanted to be called then she smiled wickedly down at him, "My name is Levee."

**Dey Ruien - (Day- Rou-EE-in)**

**In the beginning where it says women's "cells" it's referring to the small rooms that monks and nuns used to live in, not prison cells.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Tails stared out at the vast city before them in awe. The three white planes flew by overhead as the others got off the Typhoon. "Wow! This place is amazing!" Amy said coming up behind Tails.

Tails looked out from the entrance of the air hangar at the futuristic city laid out before him. Amy was right. Almost all the buildings were a pure white, rivaling the polish and refinement of the three squirrels' planes. Amazing was just the right word for it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tails turned around and saw Amy had gone off to be with Sonic and in her place stood Levee smiling down at him kindly. Tails just stared up at her unsure of what to say.

She glanced back at Sonic and the others to make sure they weren't nearby then looked back down at Tails but her pleasant expression was gone, "Listen up _fox_," she said harshly, as though 'fox' was a sort of insult, "I know you haven't the slightest clue what's been going on here on my planet but we've been at war with your… 'type' for a long time now. You won't be welcome by most citizens so I suggest you stay away from the city; for all of our sakes." With that she turned and headed off to address the others.

Tails stood there staring after her in disbelief. After she spoke to them for a moment Levee started to leave and the others were following her. "Come on Tails!" Sonic called.

Tails folded his arms across his chest in a huff and reluctantly followed along as they left the hangar.

Levee led them down a small flight of stairs and into a wide white hallway with thin gold outlines on the walls. Tails stared up at them for a moment before looking back at the marble floor and continuing after the others.

Then they went through an open doorway out into a large grassy courtyard. Along the edges were marble pillars that could rival Greek architecture and a brick patch was laid out down through the center of the grass breaking off towards the glass doors lining the walls to the left and right. Farther forward a large stairway led down into another similarly built courtyard.

Levee paused and looked back at them, "A tram into the city is just through those glass doors." She said pointing to the right, "However, if some of you would prefer to stay around the palace for awhile I'd be happy to take you myself." She added shooting a glance at Tails.

Shadow seemed to notice and immediately spoke up, "Going to the palace sounds fine. The last thing I need is to be in a city with a huge crowd." He said.

Sonic put his arm around Shadow's shoulder, "Aww, c'mon buddy! We can spend some time catching up!" he said with a sly smile.

Shadow pushed him away, "Back off. I barely know your name." Shadow mumbled angrily.

"I'll go with him." Tails said casting a fearful glance at Levee, "I'm uh… not feeling too well."

Sonic shrugged, "Alright suit yourselves." He said.

Amy immediately grabbed Sonic's arm, "Come on Sonikku! You can take me shopping!" she squealed as she hauled him off towards the doors.

"Catch you guys later." Chris called as they all ran after them.

Cosmo paused, "Are you sure you don't want to come, Tails. I'm sure it will be fun." She said.

Tails smiled weakly, "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll see you when you come back." He said.

Cosmo smiled and ran after the others.

As soon as they were out of sight Levee's friendly smile faded. She groaned impatiently and turned away, "Follow me." She called back. Tails and Shadow followed after her making sure to keep their distance.

Levee headed to the other side of the courtyard and gracefully strode down a marble stairway. When they reached the bottom she looked back, "The palace is just ahead through those metal gates. I've already forwarded a warning to the palace personnel so you can go wherever you like… with the exception of the basement of course." She said glancing down at Tails, "I have business to attend to. Try not to get lost."

With that she turned and strode off to the right through another set of glass doors. "Presumptuous, isn't she?" Shadow mumbled.

Tails just stood there for a moment then headed towards the silver gates towards the end of the courtyard. Shadow followed behind him, "There's something really weird about this place." Tails said, "And Levee is just as strange. You should have heard her talking to me before about some sort of war and a rebel fox army…"

Shadow glanced ahead at the gates where two squirrels were standing guard, "Don't they have anything besides squirrels on this planet?" he wondered.

Tails glared up at Shadow, who obviously wasn't listening to him, "I'm pretty sure they do." He said as they reached the gate. The two squirrels pushed open the large gates for them and allowed them to enter.

"What are we supposed to do for the whole day in this dumb palace?" Tails asked to nobody in particular.

"I say we go check out what's in that basement she mentioned." Shadow said with a sly smile.

Tails stopped and glared back at the hedgehog, "I don't want to go against what Levee said. She already doesn't like me!" he said.

"Who said she has to find out?" Shadow asked walking past him, "Besides, don't you want to know what's going on around this place? You mentioned some sort of war, right? Well, maybe you can find out about it down there."

"Or maybe that's where Levee went and if we go down there we'll be caught right away!" Tails argued.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll let you know what I find. Have fun waiting for Sonic and the others to get back." With that Shadow headed off down the long white hall to find the basement.

Tails thought for a moment and then ran after Shadow, "Wait! I'm coming!" he called.

Shadow continued to walk down the hall looking for some clue as to where a staircase might be. However he didn't have to wait long because a minute later they arrived in a sort of grand entrance room.

A large marble stairway with a red carpet rolled down it made up the center of the room. It led up to another level and then split into two separate stairways heading in opposite directions and out of sight on an unseen third level. The room itself was quite magnificent to behold; a golden chandelier hung from the ceiling giving the whole room a faint glow, the same pillars from the courtyard lined the walls stretching up to the ceiling and the railing of the stairway was pure gold and lined with all sorts of precious gems.

"Spared no expense I see." Shadow mumbled.

"Over there!" Tails said pointing. A small passage leading downwards disappeared into the left side of the stairs.

The two approached the small flight of stairs and looked down. A thick iron door stood just a few steps down. It took quite a bit away from the white shine of the walls around it.

Shadow approached the door and tried twisting the knob. The door swung open to reveal a grey stone stairway leading down into the darkness.

Tails and Shadow just stared for a moment, "How inviting." Tails said with a weak smile.

"Come on." Shadow said continuing down the stairs. Tails cautiously followed him. The steps were uneven and clearly the effort put into the room above had not been bothered with down here.

Finally the floor leveled out and the dark was dissolved by single light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Tails just stared down the hall before them; it was a dungeon. A dozen cells with thick metal bars were built into the walls. Across was another stairway, presumably, leading to the other side of the marble stairs above.

Tails went forward past Shadow and looked into them. Much to his surprise, they were empty.

As he reached the last cell he stopped and stared. A red fox sat in the corner with his face in his hands. Around his wrists were heavy chains tying him off to the wall behind him so he couldn't approach the bars.

After a moment he seemed to notice Tails' presence and looked up. Tails immediately noticed his eyes; they were a vibrant turquoise color that contrasted his fur so distinctly that it was almost humorous. However, their color seemed to be almost dull and seemed to reflect a feeling of hopelessness.

This look only remained for a moment though because a second after he spotted Tails his eyes lit up in excitement. Tails took a step back, "Who are you?" he demanded.

The fox's excitement seemed to fade. Tails noticed he was giving him the same look Levee had given him when he'd asked her the same question.

"Who are you talking to?" Shadow asked coming up behind Tails.

"I'm Cree." The fox said placing a hand on his chest, as if Tails and Shadow should know exactly who he was. As Tails looked closer at his hand he realized it was grey. He wondered why for a moment but then realized it was mechanical.

"Why have you been locked up?" Shadow asked.

Cree raised an eyebrow, "Have you been living in a cave?" he demanded.

"We're not from this planet." Tails replied, "We're here because Levee attacked our ship by accident and offered to repair it."

At the mention of Levee's name Cree's expression became hard, "Don't believe anything that demon tells you!" he said standing up, "She has never done anything for anybody unless she could benefit from it."

"I don't see what she'd want with us." Tails replied, "In fact she treats me like dirt."

"I thought so. Tell me," Cree said leaning up against the wall, "Have you seen any other foxes around Dey Ruien besides me?"

"No-"

"Exactly!"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"The reason you haven't seen them is because Levee has them walled up in a little corner of the city." Cree explained, "The only way in is if you're one of her royal guards… and the only way out is if you're dead."

Tails flinched slightly at Cree's spiteful tone. Clearly he didn't care much for Levee or her hierarchy. "Why does she keep them there?" Tails asked.

"They're prisoners." Cree said calmly, "So long as they're still alive she can threaten to kill them off if we decide to attack."

"We?"

"The rebel army." Cree said.

"Are you involved with them?" Shadow asked.

"Involved? I'm their _leader_!" Cree retorted, "I came here to steal back an ancient weapon Levee stole from us but… as you can see that didn't work out like I'd hoped."

Then a loud clanging was heard from up the stairs. "Someone's coming!" Shadow called, "Come on!" He ran towards the stairway. Tails made to follow, "Kid! Wait!"

Tails paused and looked back at Cree, "In the northwest corner of Dey Ruien- that's where the fox ghetto is. On the east wall there's a small hole in the bottom, the foxes in there will be able to explain things better than I can."

Tails nodded and ran after Shadow.

Shadow reached the top of the stairs and Tails soon came up and slammed the door shut. "Shadow, we have to go to that ghetto and find out more about this war." Tails said forcefully.

Shadow nodded, "Alright. Let's go!" The two ran off down the hall they'd come and didn't even notice Levee watching them from the stairs above them. While she should have been angry that Tails and Shadow had disobeyed her orders, instead along her muzzle she wore a sinister smile, as if things couldn't have gone better for her.


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter isn't a flashback of any sort. Since this chapter and the one before it were totally about the present I really couldn't think of any part of the plot that related to them. However the next one will probably be a flashback.**

**Chapter 4 **

After slipping past palace security, Shadow and Tails found their way into the city and at long last made it to the great stone wall marking the boundaries of the fox ghetto.

Tails looked up at the grey stone wall, "This thing is huge!" he said, "It must be fifty feet high!"

Shadow looked up too, "This is the east wall right?" he asked after a moment.

"I think so." Tails replied, tearing his gaze from the stone. "I hope it's still there."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Shadow asked.

"Well, who knows how long he's been in there? Maybe they already found it and closed it up." Tails said as he started to walk. Shadow followed close behind.

As they walked he looked out at the city in disgust. This end of the city was most certainly not the pride of Dey Ruien. Most likely the slums. The buildings were not polished and pure white in this area. On the way down to the ghetto they had barely seen anyone at all and the ones they did see appeared to be drunk or just wishing they had enough money to get drunk. Luckily for them, nobody seemed to notice or care that Tails was a fox outside the ghetto.

"Hey, I found it!" Tails called. Shadow looked over again and saw Tails standing next to a child-sized gap beneath the wall. Shadow stared for a moment wondering how no guards could have noticed its presence.

"Gee, it's smaller than I thought… how are we supposed to get under there?" Tails wondered aloud.

"Stand aside." Shadow said moving Tails out of the way. Shadow curled into a ball and easily slipped under. He stood up and looked around at the inside of the wall. He couldn't see very far though because only a small area around the hole wasn't covered by overgrown plants and grass.

Shadow looked back to see Tails struggling to fit under the wall. Shadow grabbed Tails' wrist and pulled him under. Tails stood and brushed the dirt off his fur and glanced around, "What's this?" he wondered aloud.

"Someone probably put these plants here to cover up the hole under the wall." Shadow suggested, "Cheaper than fixing it I suppose."

Tails went forward and pushed his way through the brush and came out on the other side. He looked up and saw a rickety wooden house standing about ten yards away.

Between him and the house a small blue fox no older than Tails was pulling weeds out of a small garden. "Excuse me?" Tails called to him.

The boy immediately stood and spun around holding out a gardening shovel like a dagger, "What do you want?" he demanded, "I don't have any money!"

Tails stared down at the shovel, "I'm not here to rob you!" he said, "My name is Tails."

The boy lowered the shovel, "Well get lost, Tails!" he shouted, "This is our property!"

"Not much to call property." Tails looked behind him and saw Shadow coming out of the brush.

The boy's eyes became wide, "What's he doing here?" he demanded, "He doesn't belong in this place!"

"This is Shadow. We're… not from around here." Tails explained, "We were flying past Aerania out in space and our ship was accidentally attacked so Levee offered to fix it."

The boy's face burned a bright red, "Mother says I'm not to have anything to do with people who associate with _her_!" he said taking a step back.

"Well she's why we're here." Tails continued, "Nobody out there will tell us what's going on so… we were hoping someone in here could."

The boy just stared from Tails to Shadow for a minute trying to decide what to think, "Well…" he finally said, "I don't know much about it… but Mother knows all the stories of the ancient war."

"Could you take us to her?" Shadow asked.

The boy nodded, "But only if you promise you're not thieves!" he said stubbornly.

Tails smiled weakly, "We promise we're not thieves." He said.

The boy cautiously turned and went towards the house. Tails and Shadow followed close behind. He pushed open the screen door and ran to the middle of what appeared to be a small kitchen, "Ma!" he called, "There are people here who want to talk to you!"

An older female fox walked in from another room wiping something off her hands with a rag, "Sarin, what is it now? I told you-" she stopped as she spotted Tails and Shadow.

"Who's this?" she asked slightly alarmed.

"This is Tails and Shadow." Sarin replied, "They want you to tell them about the war."

The woman put her rag down on the counter next to her and glared at the pair of them, "It's forbidden to talk of such things around here." She said sternly, "I don't know what my boy told you but I can't help."

"But ma! What about all those stories you used to tell me about the Keeper coming to rescue us?" Sarin cried, "Please Ma! I want to hear it again too!"

Shadow stepped forward, "Miss, we're not from Aerania. Levee's fleet grounded us and they're repairing our ship as we speak." He explained, "If we ask Levee about this war I have a feeling we'll get a very biased answer from her. That's why we came in here- to get a straight answer. Can you give it to us or not?"

The fox stood there for a moment just staring at the hedgehog as if he was the strangest thing she'd ever seen in her life. Then she gave a great sigh and turned, "Come with me to the den and I'll tell you what I know." She said as she walked out.

Sarin followed with an expression of pure delight on his face. Tails and Shadow followed. The woman went over to the front door and closed it tightly. Then she went over to the windows and pulled the ragged curtains over the screen so nobody could see in. Then she turned and sat in an old wooden rocking chair.

Tails and Shadow sat on the old grey couch and Sarin sat on the floor in front of his mother. She looked up at the two, "Well first of all, my name is Yira. I've lived here all my life and… chances are I'll die here as well." She said, "Our kind has been imprisoned here for over a thousand years. Dey Ruien advances and grows beyond our walls but we are not allowed their technology. They fear we may use it to escape and find the underground city of Akillian."

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"That's the city where the rebels live. Their sole mission is to bring down Levee and her tyrannical government and restore freedom to Aerania." She explained, "Levee has been ruling over Aerania for the past fifteen hundred years."

Tails and Shadow both stared at her in confusion, "What… but that's impossible!" Tails exclaimed, "Do you mean… her bloodline or-"

"No. I mean Levee herself has been ruling for fifteen hundred years." Yira said, "You see, in that time a priestess, whose name has long since been forgotten, summoned a great dragon spirit who turned on her and possessed her soul. She went forth and conquered Dey Ruien and all the surrounding land by herself, destroying any army that dared to disobey her."

"So… Levee is…?" Shadow began to say.

"A monster." Sarin cried, "An all-powerful, immortal monster!"

"Keep your voice down, Sarin!" Yira scolded glancing at the windows, "Well, one army was led by a brave fox named Kichai but they were struck down by Levee. His wife tried to seek revenge but Levee cursed the girl and her sister with the dark element of her powers, such as her inability to be struck by direct sunlight. These foxes were Discordia and Celsia who became Levee's mortal enemies. As far as I know they're still hiding out in Akillian with the rebels.

"Anyway, five hundred years after Levee conquered Aerania a fox rose with powers so great and mysterious that it took them three years just to figure out his identity. He was a red fox named Akeii: the Keeper of the White Rose."

"Tell them about the Rose, Ma!" Sarin said eagerly.

Yira smiled at him and continued, "The White Rose is a mystical artifact that contains a power so strong that it's the only weapon that can destroy Levee. It can only be wielded by the Keeper. Unfortunately, Akeii was only mortal. He faced Levee in one final battle and was killed."

"I bet she cheated!" Sarin said angrily, "She could never beat Cree though, right Ma?"

Tails felt his heart skip a beat. _Cree? The Cree being held at the palace?_

"Well, that's up to fate to decide." Yira replied, "Discordia and Celsia managed to save most of the foxes from imprisonment by Levee after the battle but _our_ ancestors were not so lucky. She has been keeping us here for the past one thousand years waiting for Akeii's soul to be reincarnated back from the spirit world to Aerania. Cree is that reincarnation. He was born here in this ghetto but escaped to the Kilbor Mountains where Akillian is said to be."

"He's our only hope of getting out of here." Sarin added, "And someday I'm going to Akillian to meet him!"

_Not anymore._ Tails thought.

Yira smiled, "Sarin, would you get me some water, my throat is dry from all this talking." She said.

"Yes ma." Sarin replied. Then he jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Yira turned gravely to Shadow and Tails, "Now, travelers I have a question for you and please answer it truthfully…" she said, "Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Tails asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"The guards are bragging that Cree was captured early this morning and is being held up in the palace where he is to be killed before the day is out." Yira said with a tremble, "Please, is this true?"

Tails hesitated and looked to Shadow who, surprisingly, looked very distraught by the whole matter. Tails looked back at Yira, "It's true. We've seen him." He said, "He's the one who told us to come here for answers."

Yira let out a humorless laugh and looked down at the floor. She didn't look up for a moment but then Tails saw a tear fall into her lap, "So… Levee really has won…" she mumbled, "If she really has captured Cree then there is no hope left for us…"

The sound of glass shattering was heard and all three looked to the door to the kitchen where Sarin was standing staring at his mother with shock and fear written on his face, "No!" he cried, "It's all a lie!"

"Sarin…" Yira said standing and wiping away her tears. However she didn't seem to have anything else to say to him. What was left for her to say?

Sarin's eyes filled with tears and he turned away, "And even if it is true, WHICH IT'S NOT, Cree could escape. You'll see! This war is not over!" he screamed. Then he turned and ran out of sight.

Yira just stood there staring after him. Then she looked back down at the floor, "I think… you two should go now. Thank you for… telling me the truth." She said.

Tails and Shadow stood up and walked through the kitchen and out the back door, never saying a word. After they made their way under the wall again Tails seemed to snap out of a trance, "We have to go rescue him!" he said, "All those foxes in there have nothing to hope for without him!"

Shadow glared back at the kitsune, "We can't." he said simply.

"Why not?" Tails demanded, "You saw the way Yira reacted when she heard; we have no idea how much they suffer in there!"

"We can't get involved in this anymore, Tails!" Shadow said firmly, "This is whole matter is way over out heads."

"But… all those foxes in there…" Tails mumbled sadly, "We can't just abandon them."

"What can we do?" Shadow said, "If Levee is as powerful as they say she is then we wouldn't be able to get past the gate with Cree, let alone out of the city!"

Tails paused in thought, "We should at least tell the others about this." He said, "They deserve to know too."

Shadow paused for a moment then sighed, "I suppose." He mumbled, "You'd better keep your head down in the city though."

Tails smiled; Shadow may not have been willing to help but he knew that his best friend Sonic would be up for an adventure!

**Or so he thinks. Dum dum duuuum**

**Sarin – (say-RIN)**

**Yira – (YEAR-uh)**

**Akeii – (Uh-KEY)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sixteen years ago in the fox ghetto:**

**Chapter 5 **

A young red fox stood on the dusty street corner watching the other boys playing ball across the dirt road in the empty lot. His dark green eyes shone with longing to join their game. He was too young, they wouldn't accept him. Why bother?

However, to a seven year old boy, logic doesn't seem to apply. He crossed the dirt road and approached the foxes, "Can I play?" he asked.

They paused and stared down at him, "Get lost, punk." One of them said pushing him back. The fox stumbled and fell. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears. They had no right to treat him like that. Someday they'd be sorry; someday they'd look back and realize who it was they had messed with and they'd be sorry…

A green fox stepped forward, "Lay off, he's just a kid." He said, "Cree, go home. You're mother's probably looking for you."

Cree looked up at the green fox talking to him, "I don't need you to defend me, Lark." He said angrily. The little fox stood and stormed off down the road. He slowed down as he passed by a few houses. The old wooden houses that all looked exactly the same.

He looked ahead and saw a small market where foxes sold whatever it was they could grow in the small land they called property or perhaps just things they had around their homes that they found no use for.

Cree turned the corner away from the market and headed towards his house near the east wall. As he did he heard footfalls behind him. He looked back and saw Lark running towards him, "Hey kid, you okay?" he asked.

Cree glared up at him, "Just because my mother has you look after me when she goes out doesn't mean you have to baby-sit me all the time." He mumbled, turning away.

Lark caught up with the kitsune easily, "Well, technically that's not true. Since I found out about you're 'great destiny' she's been asking me to keep an eye on you 'round the clock." He said.

"Yeah well… I can take care of myself, thank you very much Are you forgetting who I am already?" He replied, not looking at the older fox.

Lark simply smiled piteously. The poor kid had no idea what was in the future for him. Young boys dreamt about fighting against the empire and freeing their families from oppression but this one had no choice. As soon as she saw fit, Discordia would come back to cart him off to Akillian.

"Don't get cocky." He said to the kitsune, "You're still too young to really get into all that fighting stuff."

Cree flashed a malicious smile, "Oh really?"

Before Lark knew what had happened his feet had been knocked out from under him and he was face down in the dirt with Cree kneeling on his back. He tried to sit up but his face was pushed back down.

"What do you think now?" Cree demanded, forcing the fifteen-year-old's face into the dirt.

Lark rolled over and pushed the red fox off him. He glared down at Cree who was smiling innocently, "I've been practicing hand to hand." The boy said simply.

Lark stood up angrily, "Well don't practice on me!" he shouted.

Cree stood too, "Don't worry; usually I just practice on that girl down the road, Yuma. She's fun to annoy." He said. Then he kept walking towards his house, in a much better mood.

Lark glared after him for a moment. Beaten by a boy half his age? How pathetic. However, he ran to catch up to the young boy, "So, since you're clearly martially superior already, when do you think Discordia will come fetch you?" he asked.

Cree only sighed, "Why should I wait for her?" he demanded, "I plan to get out of here before the week is out."

Lark raised an eyebrow, "Exactly how do you plan on doing that? All the entrances are too heavily guarded for you to escape."

"I've been digging under the wall in my backyard." Cree said with a sly smile, "Mother hasn't cut the weeds back there for years so nobody can find it unless they go through all that tall grass."

Lark groaned, "And you plan to venture forest, desert, and ocean to make it to the Kilbor mountains and find Akillian all by yourself, is that it?" he asked.

Cree just shrugged, "I'm sure someone will pick me up along the way."

"Yes and what if they're Empire troops instead of rebel troops?" Lark demanded, "The idea is ridiculous! You should just wait; Discordia will show up soon enough."

"I don't want to wait!" Cree said angrily, "I don't trust that demon anyway."

Lark glared down at Cree, "Don't talk like that. She's your only hope of getting out of here, and don't forget it."

Cree rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." He mumbled.

Lark shook his head in frustration, "The only thing worse than your attitude is your ego." He said.

"If I knew what that meant I'm sure I'd be offended." Cree said with a glare.

Cree looked ahead as they neared his house and saw a red fox walking towards the same house. He smiled as he recognized his father. However, his smile blew out as he saw the two squirrels in soldier uniforms following him. They were laughing and obviously having fun tormenting the fox.

Cree glared at the soldiers angrily and made towards them but Lark pulled his shoulder, "Let it go. There's nothing you can do." He said, "They'll leave him be once he gets to the house."

Cree suppressed his anger and only watched as one of them pushed his father. He stumbled forward and then turned angrily and pushed the soldier back. The soldier fell back into the dirt.

Cree looked on in horror as the other pulled out a pistol and raised it to his father's head.

"PAPA!"

The shot echoed through the empty street like a canon. Cree didn't know when he started running but only found himself sprinting at the soldier with tears streaming from his eyes and before he knew what he was doing he had pulled off his belt and had it wrapped around the soldier's throat.

The other soldier scrambled to his feet and grabbed the boy but Cree lashed out and his heel collided with the man's… um… 'happy place'… The soldier collapsed and Cree leapt at the other who was coughing on his knees. This time the kitsune pulled the dagger from the soldier's own belt.

He pushed the soldier over and slashed violently across his throat. Blood splattered across the dirt as the soldier choked and died.

The other had finally gotten up. Foxes began to come out of their homes after hearing the commotion and three other guards had heard the shot and come running as well. The other soldier grabbed Cree around his throat and lifted him into the air.

"Let him go!" Lark tried to get at the soldier but he swung his arm around and knocked the teen into the bloody street. Two of the newly arrived guards grabbed Cree and began to drag the screaming boy away.

A pink fox, who had come out of her home, screamed in horror, "My boy! Let him go!" she shouted. She began to run after them but then she spotted the body of her husband leaking blood into the dirt. The whole scene must have been too much for her because her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted immediately.

The other two soldiers lifted the body of their comrade and carried him off, not bothering with the fox they had murdered.

Lark could only watch as they carried Cree away. A crime against the Empress's soldiers was a crime against the Empress herself. He would be brought before Levee before morning, without a doubt.

The green dye in his eyes had protected his true identity from the guards but it wouldn't do anything against Levee. She would sense it, whether she could see his turquoise eyes or not. Only a miracle would help him now.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tails glanced around at the crowded city streets. The city had been so inviting from the palace but now that he was standing in the middle of it, the whole thing seemed so overwhelming and intimidating.

The sleek white skyscrapers reflected midday sun as easily as if they were giving off light themselves; no street was cast in shadow. It didn't make much sense to Tails seeing as the buildings couldn't possibly reflect so much light… then again this whole planet was just full of surprises, wasn't it?

As Tails headed down the street searching for Sonic and the others Shadow, who was close behind, noticed that everyone passing Tails was looking back over their shoulder to make sure they had seen correctly. Shadow caught up with Tails quickly, "This is a bad idea." He said, "We should get out of here."

"I'm not leaving until I find Sonic." Tails said sternly, "I know _he'll_ do something about all this."

Just then he heard a squeal, "Oh Sonikku! Look at this!" Tails ran ahead and found Amy pressing her face against a shop window. Sonic was behind her carrying about six shopping bags and looking miserable. He looked up and spotted Tails coming towards him, "Hey, Tails!" he called.

"Sonic! I have to talk to you." Tails said stopping as he came closer. Then he looked over at Amy who was wearing a new white dress and pearl earrings.

"Do you like my new outfit Tails?" she asked, "This whole place is amazing! I don't ever want to leave!"

Tails ignored her and looked up at Sonic, "There's something really weird going on here." Tails said, "Haven't you noticed there aren't any foxes in this city?"

Sonic only shrugged, "So what? Foxes probably aren't native to this planet."

"No! I met one inside the palace. He was locked away in the dungeon! And two more in a walled in northwest part of the city!" Tails exclaimed, "Levee has them all locked up like prisoners!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Calm down Tails." He said, "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Yes! Shadow saw it too! Right Shadow?" Tails said looking back at the hedgehog.

Shadow looked away, "I told you: this whole thing is too political. I'm not getting involved in someone else's business." He mumbled.

Tails glared for a moment then looked back to Sonic, "Well, Tails… why don't you talk to Levee? I'm sure she'll straighten all this out." Sonic suggested.

"No! I can't talk to her. She hates me." Tails cried. Then he glanced around to make sure other people weren't listening, "I need you to help me rescue that fox up at the palace." He said in a lower voice, "He said he's the leader of some army to fighting to free those foxes."

Sonic just stared down at Tails, "I don't know, buddy." He said, "I mean, Shadow had a point; it's really none of our business."

"But Sonic-"

"Don't worry about it Tails. By tomorrow we'll be out of here and you won't even remember any of this." Sonic interrupted, "Just try to have a good time while we're here."

Tails glared up at the hedgehog shaking with anger, "FINE!" he shouted. Then he turned and ran past Shadow who heard him say "I'll do it myself!"

Shadow stared after the fox unsure of what to do next, then Sonic's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Don't worry about him. He'll come to his senses sooner or later."

"I hope so." Shadow mumbled.

_WHAM_

Cree felt a sharp pain in his back as he was slammed up against a marble pillar. He looked up angrily at the three guards standing over him. _Where is that kid? It shouldn't take this long to get to the fox ghetto and back!_ He thought anxiously.

"Alright boys, that's enough. Levee said to fetch him, not break his back." Cree looked up at the marble stairway and saw a fourth guard watching.

"Well what kind of royal soldiers would we be if we just passed him on without roughing him up first?" One of them responded. He reached down and grabbed the front of Cree's coat and pulled him up.

The other two guards grabbed his arms and held him there, "Just another minute, guys; Levee is really impatient." One of them said.

"She can wait." The first one said rolling up his sleeves so as not to stain them with blood.

Cree braced himself for the impact but that didn't stop the pain. His head was whipped to the side as the squirrel's fist cracked against his face. "Dammit!" he cried out holding his hand, "What, do you have a metal jaw too?" he said angrily.

Cree glared back up at him. Blood was dripping down his chin, "Oh yeah. I really enjoyed that." He said sarcastically.

The guard glared right back and opened his mouth to speak but he paused and looked past Cree at a small orange fox standing in the hallway staring at them, "Who the hell is that?" he demanded.

Cree looked over his shoulder and spotted Tails standing there glaring at the guards, "Hey! Let him go!" the kitsune shouted.

Cree smiled, "Perfect timing kid." He said. Tails stared at him in confusion but at that moment Cree turned away from him and kicked his assailing officer in the chest sending him flying. Before they could react, he grabbed the wrists of the two guards holding him and flipped them over onto their backs. While the three were down the guard on the stairs began fumbling with his gun holster.

Cree didn't wait for him to fire, he ran towards Tails and grabbed his wrist and sprinted down the hall with the kitsune in tow.

The guard finally pulled out his weapon and fired three times down the hall but they were already gone. "A fine show, gentlemen."

A chill ran up the soldier's spine as he recognized the voice. He looked up and saw Levee hiding in the shadows on the second floor; however she didn't seem angry. On the contrary she looked slightly amused by the whole thing.

The other soldiers stood up and saluted Levee, "Your highness!" one of them said, "I-I'm so sorry but don't worry he won't get out of the city!"

Levee smiled and waved the question away, "Save your apologies, soldier. In fact, I think all of you should keep quiet about our foxy friend's escape." She said with a wink.

The guards stared up at her, not understanding why she was going to let the Empire's biggest threat just walk out the front door. However, before they could question her Levee turned and strode quickly out of sight.

Cree pulled Tails into the air hangar and glanced around. He hesitated for a moment but then finally found what he was looking for. He dragged Tails over to a military jeep parked in the corner and tossed the kitsune into the back.

Tails sat there for a moment trying to take in all that had happened in the last fifteen seconds but the engine revved up and Cree slammed the gas pedal. Tails sat up as they pulled out of the hangar. Cree glanced around for any guards but when he saw there were none he floored it down the runway. Tails was thrown backwards into the seat, "Where do you think you're taking me?" he demanded.

Cree glanced back at him, "Away from that crazy squirrel, of course." He replied.

"How do you expect to get around the city?" Tails shouted over the wind.

"I don't."

Sonic groaned as Amy came out of another store with three more bags, "Hold these for me, Sonikku?" she asked sweetly.

"Do I have a choice?" he mumbled as Amy shoved them into his arms. The blue hedgehog looked back at Shadow, "Wanna help me with these?" he asked.

"No." he replied, "She's _your_ girlfriend."

Sonic grumbled something angrily but then turned back and followed Amy as she continued down the street. Shadow shook his head sadly and went after them. "I should have chaos controlled out of here by now… remind me why I'm still following you?" he mumbled.

"Why should I remind you of anything? So you can forget again?" Sonic replied with a sinister smile.

Shadow glared at the hedgehog and was about to retort but then a scream from down the road silenced him. The hedgehogs looked up the road to see a jeep fishtail around the corner and speed past them with a screaming orange fox in the backseat.

"Oh, he did not…" Shadow mumbled angrily.

"Wait, was that _Tails_?" Sonic demanded. Immediately he dropped the bags and boxes and sped after the jeep.

Cree glared back at Tails, "Shutup!" he demanded, "You're attracting too much attention!"

"_ME_?" Tails shouted, "_YOU'RE_ THE ONE SPEEDING AROUND CORNERS LIKE YOUR INSANE!"

Cree shot him another reproachful look but turned back to the road. Then his eyes became wide and he slammed on the brakes. He stopped about a foot in front of a blue hedgehog standing in the road.

The people on the sidewalks saw Cree behind the jeep's wheel and scattered fearfully. Sonic stared after them wondering why but then Tails sat up from where he'd been thrown onto the floor of the jeep, "Sonic!" he cried out happily.

Cree glanced back at Tails, "Sonic the Hedgehog?" he mumbled. Then he glared at the hedgehog standing in front of him, "Oh, I see. So that's why Levee let you land here."

He stood on the seat of the jeep so he could look at Sonic over the glass, "I suppose you've been eating up everything the squirrel's been telling you." He said, "Well, let me be the first to tell you that Levee has never done anything for _anybody_ unless there was a way for her to benefit from it. I'd watch my back if I was you."

Sonic glared at the fox, "Why should I believe you?"

"Why should you believe _her_?" Cree snapped.

"Because she's helping us and you're kidnapping my best friend!" Sonic shouted.

Cree looked back at Tails and gave a laugh, "A fox best friends with a hedgehog…" he mumbled, "Never heard of anything like that before."

Sonic, tired of waiting, leapt at Cree but the fox dropped down and pressed the gas pedal and sailed right under the hedgehog. Sonic landed on the road and spun around and sprinted after the jeep. He easily caught up and jumped onto the back.

Cree looked back but as he did Sonic thrust out his foot and kicked him across the jaw. He was thrown out of the jeep and through the glass window of a nearby shop. The jeep rolled to a stop and Sonic and Tails jumped out.

"You okay, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I-"

"_BIG_ MISTAKE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic ducked just in time to dodge a dagger being thrown at his head. He looked back and saw Cree standing on the sidewalk with a sword in his hand pointing it at Sonic. "You threw him into a weapon store?" Tails mumbled.

"Oops…" Sonic said with a weak smile.

Cree leapt at Sonic but the hedgehog just managed to dodge his attack. Tails jumped away and fell against the side of the jeep. Cree ignored the kitsune and continued his assault while Sonic found his swings harder to avoid and coming dangerously closer.

Finally Cree pulled back, but a second later sliced the sword across Sonic's chest while his guard was down. Sonic screamed and fell to his knees grasping his bleeding chest. "Sonic!" Tails screamed. He tried to run to him but as he passed, Cree grabbed the fox and hurled him into the jeep again.

Tails laid there on the seat in shock as he heard Cree get into the car and start to drive off. He heard Sonic calling his name desperately… helplessly.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cree sat in the back of the dank dungeon cell with his face in his hands. He tried to control himself but couldn't help but choke out a sob. His father was dead… and he was next.

He looked up at the thick iron bars of the cell. That was his only exit and he knew there was no possible way to slip through them. He turned away from the door and stared down at the stone floor with tears still on his cheeks. Then he saw on his hands… a green smear.

He felt the tears on his cheeks and looked at them on his glove. Green? Then he realized with horror that the dye was wearing off… and crying was only making it worse! He wiped away his tears on his arm and stared at the floor fearfully. If a guard saw his natural eye color then he was in serious trouble. His mother would also be arrested and probably killed for trying to hide him as well.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face. He had known a few families who were unfortunate enough to have sons with red fur and blue eyes. They had been carted away before the parents could even think of a way to hide the child. That was the way things had always worked; whenever a fox gave birth to a boy a small group of guards would be there mere hours afterwards to either cart the child away or leave it be; depending on his eye and fur color. Also depending on their mood that day…

He heard footsteps coming near and dared a glance at the door. He saw a guard with keys in his hand come into sight and looked back down. "Get up you!" he shouted as he unlocked the cell door and swung it open, "The Empress would like to have a word with you."

_No!_

Cree was pulled up by his arm and pushed out of the cell. He walked down the hall with the guard's hand on his shoulder, careful to only look at the floor. He was led up a flight of stone stairs and through a thick iron door into a white entrance hall with a marble stairway.

The guard pushed him so he bit his lip and trudged slowly around the corner of the stairway onto the red carpet. He saw white boots on the floor barely ten feet away. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard the guard behind him speak, "Your highness. This is the boy who killed one of the guards in the ghettos." He said.

Levee, who had been speaking to two other officers, turned around and glared down at him. He kept his eyes firmly shut with his gaze towards the ground, "Aww, afraid to look?" she asked, almost amused.

Cree ignored her; he knew eventually she would figure him out but he would postpone it as long as possible. Levee approached Cree and bent down to his level so her face was about two inches from his own, "Look at me!" she demanded. Cree did nothing.

Levee looked up at the guard and he whacked Cree across the back with the handle of his gun. He cried out in pain and looked up at Levee forcing back his tears.

Levee only smiled at him, "See? That wasn't so awful was it?" she said in a gentle voice.

Cree only stared at her, shaking slightly. The dye must not have completely worn off yet. She still didn't know.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"C-Cree…" he mumbled.

"Why did you attack my soldier, Cree? That wasn't very nice." Levee said, still with her sweet voice.

"He… he killed my father!" Cree shouted, finding it harder to hold back the tears now, "Right there in the street like he was nothing!"

Levee laughed faintly and stood up straight, "That's probably because he _was_ nothing." She said; the kindness in her voice was gone replaced by a cold condescending tone, "Your father's miserable life wasn't worth a fraction of one of my soldier's. Your excuse is unacceptable."

Cree could only glare up at her angrily imagining ramming a knife through her throat. But he was merely a young boy. Oh, if only he had the Rose now! He would catch her by surprise and teach her a lesson she would never forget.

"You're going to regret this." He mumbled almost inaudibly. It was the only thing he could do.

Levee's anger seemed to multiply after this statement. She pulled back her hand and swatted him across the face. Cree was thrown to the ground from the force. He tasted blood in his mouth but he forgot the pain as he looked back up at Levee to find her staring at him in quite a different way.

The anger was gone to be replaced by something along the lines of disbelief. She only stared at him like this for a moment before a sinister smile spread across her face, "_You_!" she cried.

Cree felt his blood run cold; _she knew_! But how?

Levee reached down and pulled Cree up by his throat, suspending him in the air in front of her, "So you thought you could fool me with some silly coloring elixir, did you?" she said with a perverse delight in her voice, "Oh, I've been waiting for this day for a thousand years!"

Cree pulled at her arm and lashed out with his feet, "Let me go!" he screamed.

Levee tightened her grip choking Cree and silencing his screams, "I don't think so. You won't get away from me again!" she said.

Suddenly the lights blew out! The three guards jumped fearfully but Levee's eyes became wide in the darkness. She spun around to the entryway, still holding Cree. There was a dark figure with menacing red eyes, "_Levee!_"

Cree felt the fur on his neck stand on end. The voice he heard was not natural! It seemed to be a strange mixture of a demonic hiss and a woman's voice. However, Levee seemed to take no notice, "Discordia." She said calmly, "I must admit I wasn't expecting you."

Discordia stepped forward into the room and the faint light. Cree only stared at her. A black velvet cloak hid away her body and the hood was pulled over her head so her face was also in shadow, only her pointed ears, protruding from the top of the hood, and glowing red eyes could actually be seen. She spoke again in her chilling voice, "_Release him!_" she demanded. As she stepped forward the three guards stepped back towards the stairs, ready to bolt if she made a move towards them.

Yet, as she stared down Discordia, Levee's face was without expression. Apparently she didn't know what to think. After a moment she said, "You've wasted your time coming here." She said simply, "The boy is _mine_ now!"

Discordia let out a low fiendish growl. Cree's eyes became wide as he saw claws beneath the arms of her cloak. Suddenly Cree found himself on the floor; Levee had tossed him to the side as Discordia charged at her with claws bared. Cree looked up and saw Levee holding Discordia's wrists in front of her, struggling to hold back Discordia's claws.

The demon's hood had fallen down to reveal her face; her black fur seemed to shine in the darkness and if it weren't for the vicious snarl across her muzzle and the evil glow about her eyes she might have been quite pretty.

Cree stared at their struggle for another moment before he scrambled to his feet and ran down the corridor. Discordia saw him go and with a great burst of strength flung Levee back into her three guards. Then she turned and ran after the kitsune.

As he continued to run Cree suddenly saw a flash of black and Discordia was in front of him. He froze as he stared up at her fearfully. He knew she was on his side and was most likely his only way out of the palace but, being seven years old, he found her too terrifying to place trust in.

She reached down to grab him but he screamed and turned to go back but he spotted Levee coming down the hall towards them. He paused as something seemed to click; he immediately ran back to Discordia and cowered behind her legs.

She saw Levee coming towards them as well and wasted no time; in one fluent motion, she grabbed Cree and swept out of the corridor into the moonlit courtyard.

Cree, holding tightly around her neck, closed his eyes and buried his face in the soft shoulder of her cloak. Discordia wasn't the one he would have liked to be holding him right then but if he had to choose between her and Levee then the choice was obvious.

Suddenly he felt a strange lift. He opened his eyes and looked down. They were flying! He held tighter to Discordia's neck and looked up at her. She was looking at the sky ahead of them but the pupils of her eyes had become narrow and almost snakelike. Also, long red dragon horns were protruding from her skull. He looked over her shoulder and saw black dragon wings from two slits in the back of her cloak where what was keeping them airborne.

"_Yes, it's strange isn't it?_" Cree looked at her face. She was looking down at him, though not in the way she had looked at Levee. The hatred was gone to be replaced with some strange mixture of emotion Cree couldn't quite place.

Discordia looked forward again, "_You're very lucky that I came to get you tonight. If I hadn't found out from your mother that you had been taken to the palace then your soul would be bottled up on a shelf like the rest of Levee's sick collection._" She said. Her voice, though still very unnerving, also seemed less intense now that she was no longer facing Levee.

_My mother… I hope she's alright._ Cree thought resting his head on her shoulder again. He was starting to feel dizzy from the high altitude, "Are you taking me to Akillian?" he asked sleepily.

"_No._" Discordia said, "_I have different plans for you._"

Before Cree could question her further he slipped into unconsciousness. Discordia looked down at his limp body and sighed. This boy had the soul of Akeii, the fox she had resented all those years ago. She could only pray that, despite having his appearance, Cree would not have the same thickheaded attitude. Hopefully this one would be different. Hopefully this _time_ would be different.

Far below, Levee ran out into the courtyard and looked around. There was no sign of Discordia or Cree. They had disappeared into the night. She glared up at the two moons shining down at her innocently knowing she would never be able to find Discordia in the darkness. She had lost her night vision after her curse… Nevertheless, the night had not been a total loss.

She knew he had indeed been reborn, she knew his name, _and_ she knew where his mother was.


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't think I mentioned Akillian's pronunciation: **

**Akillian: (Uh-KEY-lee-on) **

**Chapter 8 **

After what seemed like an hour Tails finally felt the jeep roll to a stop. He hadn't opened his eyes the whole ride; just laying on the seat seemed like the only thing he could really do. Now as he stared up at the sky he saw tree branches blocking his view he realized that Cree had driven miles from the city to some sort of forest.

Cree turned around and glared at the kitsune over his seat, "Take of your shoes." He demanded.

Tails looked over at Cree and just stared at him in confusion, "What?"

"You heard me. Give me your shoes!" Cree shouted irritably.

Tails, not wanting to get this insane fox angry again, sat up and pulled off his shoes. "Socks too." Cree said.

Tails glanced up at him and then pulled off his socks leaving his feet completely bare. Cree swiped the shoes from Tails' hands and shoved his hand into them as if looking for something. When he was satisfied they were empty he threw them back on the seat. Then he reached over and grabbed Tails' hands and tore off his gloves and did the same to them.

"What are you doing?" Tails finally asked, unable to understand why Cree was acting so strange.

Cree tossed Tails his gloves, "Looking for GPS tracking dots." He replied, "Levee can slip them anywhere and you can't be too careful."

Tails watched as Cree pulled off his coat and started to search all the pockets. As Tails watched him do this he noticed a series of long scars along his left arm. He stared for a moment before Cree decided that his coat was clean put it back on; then he pulled off his own shoes to check them.

Tails watched him check his shoes and pants before he was fully satisfied that no tracking devices were on either of them. Then he looked back at Tails, "Alright kid, what's your name?" he asked.

Tails hesitated for a moment; did he really want this fox to know who he was? Finally he answered, "Miles."

Cree nodded, "Fine then, Miles. Follow me." He said standing up on the seat.

Tails glared up at him, "Why should I?" he demanded, "You just kidnapped me and attacked my best friend! I should just turn around and go back to Dey Ruien!"

Cree looked down at him, "Feel free to leave whenever you want." He replied, "I just thought that maybe you'd like to live. The only reason I brought you was because if I escaped while you were still in the castle then Levee would have tried to link it to you so she could have you tortured and killed."

Tails just stared at Cree not knowing how to respond. In a sense he was right; Tails wouldn't put it past Levee to try and frame him for helping in the escape of a wanted criminal. "Well, where are you going then?" Tails asked finally.

"Back to Akillian, of course." Cree replied, "So if you're coming then follow me, if not-" he tossed Tails the keys to the jeep, "then you can go right back and be tortured."

Cree looked up at the tree branches hanging over the road. Then he jumped up and grabbed onto one pulling himself into the tree. "What are you doing?" Tails asked.

Cree looked back down at him, "I can't leave any tracks behind they can follow. I've got my jet just about a mile into the forest here. If they find where it is then I'll have to find another place to land it when I come to the ghettos to smuggle out foxes." He said with a smile, "If you're coming then you'd better keep up." With that he jumped to another branch and disappeared into the leaves.

Tails stared for a moment but then quickly put his shoes on and jumped into the trees after Cree, completely forgetting his gloves. He looked ahead and saw Cree about ten feet away from him. He wound up his tails and flew after. When he caught up Cree stopped and stared for a moment, "You can… fly?" he asked, astounded.

Tails smiled despite himself; to his friends it wasn't unusual but to somebody new it must have been quite something to see a fox fly.

Cree smiled for a moment but then quickly continued to jump through the branches. After Tails had followed him through the trees for about twenty minutes, Cree finally jumped down from canopy. Tails landed behind him and looked around, "Where's your jet?" he asked.

"Just ahead." Cree said walking forward. Tails followed quickly but stopped at an empty clearing. In the clearing a craft eerily similar to Levee's was gleaming in the light that streamed through the leaves. However, instead of white, this jet was red with a blue stripe along the side.

Cree climbed up on the wing and opened the glass cockpit. "Are you coming, or do you plan to walk?" he asked.

Tails flew up and landed in the seat behind Cree's. Cree jumped in and pressed a button and the glass closed with a hiss. Tails looked out the window at the trees around them, "You don't have any room to take off." He said.

Cree only laughed, "What are you talking about? There's plenty of space."

Tails watched as Cree switched a few knobs and the jet rose into the air. Tails looked down at the grass being blown back. Then, after hovering over the trees for an instant, the plane lurched forward and they were sailing higher and higher into the clouds.

Cree released the wheel and leaned back in his seat, "Auto-pilot:" He explained, "greatest invention ever."

Tails looked down and watched as the green forest below slowly rolled by, "So how far away is Akillian?" he asked.

"About a thousand miles from Dey Ruien in the Kilbor Mountain Range." Cree replied, "Should take a little less than an hour."

"Wow. That's pretty short for such a long distance." Tails said.

"It's pretty useful having this kind of technology." Cree said patting the control panel, "Back when the war started it took almost a month to travel between the two cities."

"Aren't there other towns and cities besides those two?" Tails asked.

"Of course, but they aren't very active politically. Plus, most of them have been left in the dust technologically." Cree replied, "Take High Rise for example, it's a small town just south of the Valley of Samhaeil; they've just recently discovered hydrogen powered fuel. Can you even imagine?" he added with a laugh.

Tails paused for a moment then forced a laugh as well, "Yeah, I know what you mean…" he hesitated for a moment but then asked: "Those foxes in the ghetto were a bit vague on what's been going on recently around here…" he mumbled.

Cree glanced back at him, "Recently?" he repeated, "Nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I've spent most of six years trying to trace where the Rose ended up after my…" he paused, "well… _Akeii_'s death. I only found out a few months ago that it's in Levee's possession… and since Levee has the Rose I'm pretty powerless against her. That's why I was trying to get to it alone. If I had it, I could have escaped Dey Ruien pretty easily by myself."

"You seemed to pull it off pretty well awhile ago." Tails said with a laugh, "In fact it almost seemed easy."

"Yeah…" Cree mumbled, "It was almost too easy. I didn't even face any guards on the way out…"

Then it seemed to pop back into Tails' head: the image of Sonic with a wide gash across his chest and Cree holding the sword that had put it there. He suddenly felt deep anger towards this fox, "Well, you _did_ face Sonic." He mumbled viciously.

Cree looked back, sensing the anger in Tails' voice, "I'm really sorry about that." He said, "I have some anger issues. Don't worry about his injury though; Sonic will have some other problems pretty soon that will outweigh that."

Tails' ears perked up, "What do you mean?" he demanded, feeling his anger being overpowered by his curiosity.

"As far as we can tell from our spy reports, Levee has already had a visit from the Metarex you're fleeing from." Cree replied, "I've got a bad feeling she's made an alliance with them. It's most likely she agreed to report back to them on any activity concerning your friend in exchange for some sort of powerful weapon or technology."

"WHAT?" Tails screamed, "Oh my God! We have to go back and warn Sonic!"

"Calm down, Miles." Cree said, "If she has anything planned for Sonic then we'll definatly find a way to help him out before anything bad happens to him. If you and I just go back to Dey Ruien without knowing what Levee is up to then we'll both be killed on sight. Just be patient; Levee has never been one to rush into things. She likes to lure her prey into trusting her before she stabs them in the back."

"How would you know that?" Tails muttered irritably.

Cree looked through the glass for a moment just staring out at the clouds expressionlessly, "That's what she did to me." He mumbled, barely audible.

Tails stared up at Cree for a moment wondering what he meant, then looked away as well. The rest of the trip passed in silence.

**I've always wanted to have someone call Tails by his true name: Miles. Miles is such a kickass name! **

**Yes, this story is _not_ centered around Sonic but more around Tails' adventure with the rebels. Sonic can go kill himself for all I care. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Lark walked slowly down the dirt road of the ghetto towards his home. It was completely black with only a dim light shone from the stars and the moons. He stopped and looked at the empty house that had once been home to Cree. He stared for a moment wondering where he was now.

Five years had passed since that fateful day when Cree had been dragged off. The next day they came for his mother and no one heard from either of them again. Lark knew Cree was alive though; he had no reason to believe this but somehow he knew.

He turned to keep walking but then stopped and looked back again. A light had turned on inside the house. He stared for a moment just wondering who could possibly be in there. Nobody had been in that house for years. Perhaps a desperate fox had finally decided to see what Cree's family had left behind?

Lark approached the house and opened the door. He stepped onto the wooden living room floor and looked around in the darkness. He saw someone kneeling through the doorway to the kitchen. A flashlight lay on the ground next to them.

He only stared for a moment wondering where anyone around here could have gotten a flashlight; nobody had any electrical appliances in the ghetto… He closed the door and quietly approached the open doorway. The hooded figure was wearing a dark grey cloak and had pulled up one of the boards; his hand was down underneath the floor feeling around for something. A moment later he pulled his hand out, he was grasping the chain of a golden heart shaped locket.

Watching as he held up the locket and began to scratch some rust off the gold, Lark began to wonder if this was a thief, and if so, how he had known where to look for their valuables? "Hey! What are you doing in here?" he finally shouted.

The figure didn't react immediately. "Hello Lark." He said without looking up, "It's been awhile."

Lark stared for a moment trying to place the voice. Then he turned and looked up at the green fox and Lark gasped as he saw the turquoise eyes shining in the glow of the flashlight.

Cree smiled, "I'm glad you found me." He said standing up, "I was hoping to find my mother but… I guess that won't be happening any time soon, will it?"

Lark continued to stare but sadly shook his head, unable to say anything.

Cree looked back down at the floorboard he had pried up and gently slipped it back in place with his foot, "I expected as much." He said, not looking up, "Thank you."

Cree picked the flashlight off the ground and flicked it off, "I should be going." He said, "Discordia will have noticed my absence by now."

Cree turned and headed towards the backdoor without another word. Lark stood there staring after him. He couldn't help but notice how much Cree had changed; his appearance, voice, demeanor, even the way he carried himself seemed different.

When the back door swung shut Lark finally managed to pull himself together and ran after him. "Cree, wait!" he called.

Cree paused and looked back waiting for Lark to speak again.

Lark hesitated but then asked, "Where have you been all this time?" he asked, "And… how did you get out here?"

"Mostly I've been with Discordia in the town of High Rise. I _borrowed_ an aircraft from their port." He replied with a sly smile, "Discordia won't take me to Akillian yet because she says there are too many corrupted rebel leaders there and I can't let them _affect my better judgment_."

"What has Discordia been doing with you?" Lark asked curiously.

Cree's smile widened, "Would you like to see?" he asked.

Lark took a step back, remembering how Cree pinned him when he was only seven and imagining what he could do now that he was thirteen, "No, I think I get the picture." He said.

Cree laughed and tightened his grip around the necklace in his hand, "I've learned a lot from her. She's a good mentor but…" he paused, "Her methods can be a bit… cruel."

There was a moment where neither of them spoke but finally Lark asked, "So you haven't even been to Akillian yet?" he asked. Cree shook his head, no. "Do you even know where it is?"

Cree opened his mouth to reply, "_ENOUGH!_"

Cree spun around and looked up; perched high atop the stone wall was a shadowy figure with dark wings and blood red eyes glowing angrily.

Lark only stared on in dumbstruck horror as she swooped down and landed in front of Cree, "_Have I taught you nothing?_" Discordia said viciously, "_How __dare__ you endanger yourself by coming here!_"

Cree lowered his head disgracefully, "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Lark could sense the anger he was trying to keep out of his voice, "You're right. I only wanted to find what had become of my mother."

Discordia glared down at him, "_Well, she's gone so you can forget about her._" She said coldly.

Lark saw Cree's lip give an involuntary twitch and his eyes blaze with anger; however, when he spoke his voice was calm and collected, "Very well, I won't pursue the matter any further."

Discordia looked up to Lark, "_And who is this stranger you have been mouthing off your secrets to?_" she demanded, "_Are you so naïve that I have to tell you what is safe to speak of and what isn't?_"

Cree glanced up at Lark, "He's just an old friend…" he mumbled.

Discordia glared down at him, "_All the more reason for soldiers to interrogate him about your whereabouts!_" she said angrily. Then she glanced down at his tightly clenched fist, "_And what is this?_" In a flash she swiped the necklace out of Cree's hand.

"No!" Cree cried finally looking up at her, "Please, it was my mother's!"

Discordia glared down at him and he stepped back shamefully, lowering his gaze once again. Lark looked down at the young boy, who he had once known to be so rebellious, taking orders and abuse from this fox. He had thought it would be impossible to break such a spirit; what had this demon done to him to make him so fearful of her?

Discordia glanced back down at the locket, "_Well, I see no harm. Keep it if you must._" She said. She dropped the locket into the dirt at Cree's feet. Cree fell to his knees and grabbed the locket, holding it close. "_Come along. You have some business to attend to._" With that she spread her wings and leapt into the air and soared over the wall.

Cree shuddered as he stood on his feet and looked up at Lark miserably, "Sorry you had to see that." He mumbled.

"Why do you let her push you around like that?" Lark asked.

Cree just stared at him, "She's stronger than I am." He said simply, "Besides, she's only trying to help."

"What happened to you?" Lark demanded, "You never took orders from _anyone_."

Cree turned away, "Things change…" he said simply.

Lark glared at Cree, "That's pathetic." He mumbled, "You can't even stand up for yourself anymore."

Cree turned back and glared at Lark, "You have no idea what I've been through." He said angrily, "And you have no idea what I still have ahead of me so… just shove it!" Cree turned to go again.

"Wait!"

Cree grudgingly turned back once again, "What do you want?" he demanded.

Lark hesitated for a moment but then spoke, "Take me with you."

Cree's anger seemed to disappear and he only stared at Lark for a moment in silence. "Take you… with me?" he repeated, "I don't know if Discordia-"

"Screw Discordia!" Lark shouted, "I can't spend another day here. Please, I'm begging you."

Cree just stared at Lark for a moment seeming to contemplate what kind of effect this would have on him. Then he sighed, "Alright. Follow me, but keep quiet."

Lark smiled and followed Cree through the thick underbrush near the wall where Cree had tunneled under it five years earlier. Lark stared down at it for a moment wondering why the guards who patrolled the walls outside hadn't noticed it.

Cree quickly slipped under and glanced around for guards, then turned around and helped Lark who had gotten stuck. After they were both out of the ghetto Cree led Lark down the dark road and past the city limits into the quiet forest onto a lone dirt path.

Lark quickened his pace and caught up with Cree, "So, you flew out here in a jet?" he asked, "How did you learn to fly it?"

Cree smiled despite himself, "I didn't." he said, "I just learned how to take off and land. It's got a lovely thing called auto-pilot now so I don't have to do anything once it's in the air."

Lark nodded and looked ahead at the path, "How far away did you land it?"

"Not far. Maybe a ten minute walk from here." He replied.

There was a silence for awhile but then Lark spoke up again, "You know… you really shouldn't have to put up with how Discordia treats you." He said.

Cree glared at him, "I already told you-"

"I know… I know." Lark interrupted, "But think about it: Discordia is treating you like dirt but, truthfully, she can't really do anything to you if you stand up to her."

Cree raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"_You're_ the Keeper of the White Rose!" Lark said, "She's the one who needs your help. If she does anything to really hurt you then she'll be in some deep trouble with the rebels."

Cree looked ahead at the path again thinking over what Lark was telling him; however Lark didn't stop.

"What has she done to you so far? Maybe she's slapped you around a little bit but why not smack her back?" he shouted, "You can get away with anything."

Cree stopped and looked up at Lark, "You're right." He said, "She shouldn't get to push me around."

"_Cree!_"

Instantly, Lark saw the courage Cree had worked up shatter as Discordia swept from the dark forest and approached him. "_You brought him with you?_" she demanded, "_What could you possibly be thinking that justifies this?_"

Cree looked down at his feet, "What harm could it do?" he asked, "High Rise is safer than those ghettos. I just assumed-"

"_Never assume anything._" Discordia shouted angrily, "_What makes you think you can trust him?_"

Lark glared at Cree as he looked up at him. He had just ignored everything Lark had told him. However, as Cree looked at Lark he seemed to remember. He hesitated for a moment but then looked up at Discordia.

"I have my reasons." He said quietly.

"_And what might those be?_" she asked impatiently.

Cree took a deep breath, "I think that's my own business." He said defiantly.

"_Don't you talk back to me!_"

"What are you going to do about it?" Cree said. He was beginning to see the truth in what Lark had said. Discordia only stared down at him in stunned silence.

Cree smiled slyly, "I thought so." He said. With that he pushed past her and continued down the road.

Lark quickly followed for fear of Discordia letting out her anger on him. Discordia made no move to follow either of them.

As Lark caught up to Cree he saw he looked extremely distraught. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What was I thinking?" he mumbled, "She's going to kill me!"

"She can't." Lark said, "Don't worry. She won't bother you anymore."

"You don't know that…" Cree said, "She's probably sharpening her claws right now."

"_Cree, stop!_"

Cree froze and turned around. Discordia was approaching them quickly; she didn't look happy.

She quickly went up to Cree and glared down at him, Cree returned her glare trying to conceal his terror.

"_I have something I should have given you awhile ago._" She said.

Cree opened his mouth to reply but Discordia's hand reached up and grabbed him around the throat! Cree gasped and tried to pull away in a panic but Discordia pulled him close and tightened her grip.

"Cree!" Lark leapt forward and tried to pull Discordia back but she swung her arm around and threw him into a tree.

Discordia looked back down at Cree, "_I was hoping you wouldn't act this way._" She said, "_I suppose it was inevitable. I shouldn't have tried to suppress your rebellious spirit._"

Cree only stared up at her with wide eyes as she continued, "_I understand; I haven't been treating you very respectfully and you're tired of it. However, it seems like you still don't understand that I'm stronger than you._"

"What are you doing?" Cree demanded trying to pull away, "Let go of me!"

Discordia tightened her grip around his throat, choking and silencing him, "_Hold your tongue!_" she said angrily, "_You still have a lot to learn. I suppose I'll have to teach you the hard way from now on._" As she said this flames erupted around the hand by her side.

"PLEASE NO!" Cree screamed, tears now streaming down his cheeks, "I'm sorry! I've learned my lesson!"

Discordia glared down at him, "_No, you haven't._" she said, "_But you will._" She lifted her flaming palm and held it mere inches away from his forehead. Cree closed his eyes, quietly begging for her to stop as tears continued to stream from his eyes.

"_Recruerdo of silenti etc-_" Cree realized she was casting a spell on him! "-_tayie vultus quod fio ais proprius._"

Discordia paused and then suddenly the flames engulfing her hand extinguished and she threw Cree to the ground where he lay staring up at her fearfully, "What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"_You'll know in a moment._" She said simply as she glared down at him.

Another second passed by before Cree felt a sudden pain in his head. He winced and moaned painfully lying back on the dirt with his hands pressed against his temples, "What is this?" he cried as the pain slowly started to gain intensity.

Discordia only looked down at him as he began to scream in agony. Lark, who had been watching frightfully from the side of the road, scrambled to his feet and ran to Cree's side, "What's going on?" he demanded looking up at Discordia, "What did you do?"

Discordia only stared blankly down at him as Cree continued to scream, "_He'll thank me later._" She said.

Suddenly Cree's screams ceased. Lark turned back fearing the worst but Cree sat up immediately and stared, wide eyed, at Discordia.

There was an awkward pause for a moment before he finally spoke, "Va… vais afera mah saa recodei?"

Lark blinked in puzzlement, "What?"

"_Wrong language._" Discordia said with a sly smile.

Cree rubbed his forehead and groaned, "Right… sorry." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Lark demanded looking from Discordia to Cree.

Discordia only smiled, "_A spell._" She replied, "_I've never used it before, I'm sorry it caused you so much pain, Cree._" Cree nodded in understanding, not lifting his eyes towards her. "_The spell restored Cree's memory of his past life. I think you understand why I've never used the spell before._"

"You… gave him _Akeii's_ memory?" Lark asked in amazement. He looked down at Cree who was still staring at the ground, not showing much expression.

"_I thought it would be helpful._" Discordia said staring down at Cree, "_After all, he __does__ deserve to know about who he used to be._"

Cree looked up at Discordia with wide eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you could do this?" he asked.

"_I didn't think I would end up doing it._" She admitted with a nod of her head, "_I'll leave you to ponder your memories. I suggest you bring your friend back to High Rise with you before you do though._" With that she turned and swept off into the dark forest.

Cree sat there for a moment staring after her. After a minute he looked to Lark, "We should go." He mumbled standing up.

Lark stood up as well, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Cree said pulling away, "I just need awhile to think." He turned and headed down the path.

"That's the way we came." Lark said with a laugh.

Cree paused and looked back, "Oh… I knew that…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Hmm, usually I wait until I get three reviews on a chapter before updating and seeing how I already got three and I finished this one I figured… update time! Yay! **

**Chapter 10 **

"What do you mean you lost them?"

"We're very sorry, Mr. Hedgehog." The soldier standing in the doorway said, "All we found was the jeep parked on the side of the road." He held up a pair of white gloves, "These were inside it."

Amy went forward and took the gloves, "These are Tails'!" she exclaimed.

Sonic laid back on the hospital bed, uncomfortable from the bandages around his chest, "Why would he kidnap Tails?" he wondered miserably.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this-" Sonic sat up again and saw that the soldier had left to be replaced by Levee who was looking down at him sadly, "But I don't think your friend has much of a chance of being found alive."

Amy gasped, "What?" she demanded, "No! We have to find Tails!"

Sonic only stared dumbstruck at Levee, "But… I… why not?" he asked, at a loss for words.

Levee bowed her head, "The fox that escaped was imprisoned for treason to the empire." She explained, "We have reason to believe he only took Tails as a temporary hostage, for security purposes if you will, until he escaped from Dey Ruien at which point he would… no longer need a hostage to threaten us with and…" she didn't finish.

Sonic looked away his eyes filling with tears, "I don't believe that." He said stubbornly, "Keep looking for him."

"Sonic-"

"No!" Sonic shouted turning back to Levee, "Tails would never give up without a fight! He has to be somewhere, right?"

Levee only nodded, "Very well. We'll keep looking but I implore you not to get your hopes too high. I've known Cree for a long time and he's quite ruthless." With that she turned and left the room.

Amy looked down at the gloves she had taken from the guard and then back to Sonic, "I should… go tell the others." She said solemnly.

Sonic nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Tails didn't even want to come to this planet…" he mumbled, "I wonder if he knew something was going to happen…"

Amy stared down at Sonic for a moment then turned and left to find the others. She took the elevator down to the lobby where Cosmo, Cream, Chris, Knuckles, and Shadow were waiting for news.

As she entered Cosmo immediately ran up to her, "Amy, do they know where Tails is?" she asked.

Amy looked at the tile floor miserably, "They haven't found him yet… and they say there isn't much hope." She replied.

Cosmo gasped and her eyes filled with tears, "They think he's…?" Amy nodded and held up Tails' gloves. Cosmo took them and stared down at them for a moment, then her lip began to quiver dangerously and she burst into hysterical sobs. Amy pulled Cosmo into a hug, trying to hold back her own tears.

After a moment Cream approached them and tugged on Cosmo's coat, "Ms. Cosmo?" Cosmo wiped away her tears and looked down at Cream, "Don't worry; Tails is alright. He'll find his way back to us. I'm sure of it." She said with a smile.

Cosmo smiled, "I believe you're right, Cream." She said, "Tails would never let that vicious fox hurt him."

Shadow shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Would Cree really have murdered Tails? He didn't seem like the kind of guy to do that… but then again he _was_ in the dungeon when they found him. The hedgehog looked away thinking maybe he should take another trip to the fox ghetto before the day was out.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, that's High Rise." Cree replied with a smile. A large town could be seen through the clouds far off to the west. They were too far away to make out details but Tails could see it was very lively.

"Where's Akillian?" Tails asked looking back up at Cree.

"Maybe another ten minutes from here." Cree replied, "I should put in my code so they can open the doors of the cavern before we get there."

"Cavern?" Tails asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cree smiled again, "I bet those foxes told you Akillian was an underground city, right? Well, what they don't know is it's actually underground."

"How did you manage that?" Tails asked with wide eyes.

"Discordia and Celsia found that one of the mountains had a massive underground cave with an entrance near the top." Cree replied, "Of course, after one thousand years of polishing you wouldn't recognize it for what it is once you're inside."

Cree reached forward and typed '0314Z' into a number pad on the controls, "Hopefully I can sneak by without anybody noticing me." He mumbled.

"Why wouldn't you want them to notice you?" Tails asked.

Cree glanced back at the orange fox, "Well, I wasn't really supposed to be in Dey Ruien." He replied, "But they're used to me disappearing every once in awhile, so it shouldn't be a huge deal."

"Disappearing?" Tails repeated in confusion.

Cree let out a laugh, "They try to keep me all bottled up and secure in their little mountain city, but they have no idea how boring it is in there. I have to get out sometimes, you know? Fly around Kilbor; explore High Rise- all that kind of stuff."

Tails smiled; he sounded just like Sonic when he said that. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He said.

"Glad someone does." Cree mumbled, "Dear General Lark doesn't seem to understand."

"Who's that?"

"_My_ keeper." Cree replied with a roll of his eyes.

Tails let out a small laugh and looked ahead. In the distance loomed a dozens of mountains peaking above the clouds. "That's it, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, those are the Kilbor Mountains." Cree said.

Tails looked over the side of the jet down at the ground. The trees had receded and a green meadow was below, "What's that valley down there?" he asked.

Cree glanced down, " Samhaeil Valley." He replied. As he said this he reached forward and turned off the auto pilot and grabbed the controls, "Hang on, Miles."

Tails opened his mouth to ask why but the jet lurched forward and he was pushed back against his seat as they flew ever faster. "You're going way too fast! I thought you were going to _land_!" he cried.

"I am!" Cree said with a devious smile.

Tails hung on to the edge of his seat nervously; this was how Cree sounded right before they were speeding through Dey Ruien at breakneck speed.

The mountains were growing closer and closer. "I suggest you buckle up." Cree said. The jet lurched forward again as he sped up. Tails found himself unable to watch as they headed straight for the side of a particularly large mountain.

However, he opened his eyes again and saw the side of the mountain only yards ahead of them. He stared with wide eyes as they were about to crash but suddenly some of the rocks slid out of the way revealing a dark passage and the jet flew straight through. Tails looked back and saw them slide right back once they were through. That must've been what Cree meant by the cavern door.

Cree pressed a button on the controls and the wheels popped out underneath the jet. He lowered the jet onto the ground. Tails was thrown forward into the back of Cree's seat as it screeched to a halt.

Cree looked back, "I told you to buckle up." He said simply. He pushed up on the cockpit's glass frame and jumped to the ground. Tails stood up and rubbed his head, "So, this is the entrance to Akillian?" he asked jumping down to the ground.

Cree shrugged as he looked around, "Yeah, not much… but just wait until you see the city." Tails looked around the large dark room; the walls were just the rock wall of the cave but the floor was asphalt. In the wall nearby was an elevator and a stairway leading downward next to it. A few other planes were off in the corners but for the most part it was empty.

Cree looked back up at Tails, "We should get out of here before-"

"CREE!" Tails hadn't even noticed the stairway door open, but before either of them knew what had happened, a pink fox had Cree pinned against the plane and had her lips pressed against his.

Tails only stared for a moment as Cree pried her off him, "Celsia, what's up with you?" he asked, his eyes wide and slightly alarmed, "You'd think I was gone for a year."

"You may as well have been." She said hugging him again.

Cree just stared down at her, "W-what do you mean?" he stammered, "I was only gone for the day."

Tails opened his mouth to say something but froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "_And who is this?_" a chilling voice demanded.

Cree pushed the pink fox, Celsia, off him once again, "Let him go, Discordia." He said angrily, "He's just a kid."

The hand released him and Tails found himself able to move again. He turned around to see a black hooded fox glowering down at him. He took a few cautious steps away from her. "This is Miles." Cree explained, "He was in Dey-" he paused mid-sentence, "I… I mean-"

"_Save your excuses._" Discordia said angrily, "_We already know what you did._"

Cree opened his mouth to reply but he was pushed against the plane in a death hug again, "How could you put yourself in danger like that?" Celsia demanded, "You had me worried sick!"

Before anything else could be said a loud ping was heard as the elevator doors swung open and a green fox in a blue military jacket and two other foxes clad in green soldier uniforms stepped out. The green one immediately approached Cree and pulled Celsia off him, "Alright, that's enough!" he shouted, anger coursing through his voice.

Cree smiled slyly, "Calm down, Lark." He said, "You'll get your turn."

Lark glared at Cree angrily, "You shut your mouth before you get yourself into even more trouble." He said angrily, "I just want to know what the hell you were thinking going to Dey Ruien?"

"So Apache actually told you about that?" Cree asked, "Heh, I didn't think she'd actually tell anybody…"

"Do you have any idea what would have happened to our cause if Levee still had you?" Lark demanded, "Why do you deliberately put yourself in danger?"

Cree stared at Lark for a moment unsure of what to say, "So, Apache didn't tell you the whole story, did she?" he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Lark demanded, "Why _did_ you go to Dey Ruien?"

Cree hesitated for a moment, "I'll just keep that to myself." He replied. He tried to walk past Lark but he stepped in his way.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself." He said forcefully.

Cree clenched his fists and glared at Lark, "I don't have to explain anything to you." He said calmly, "I have a right to do whatever I like."

"Well you _don't_ have the right to go to Dey Ruien!" Lark shouted, "I'm starting to think you can't even be trusted by yourself!"

Cree's lip twitched angrily, "Get out of my way." He said viciously.

"Make me!" Lark challenged.

Cree responded by pushing Lark back forcefully, "Quam praesumo vais question menh? _Ego_ sum Custadis le Níveus Rusa; vos hav haud vox lacesco meus auctorita vos stultus balatro volpes!"

Tails stared for a moment in confusion before he realized that Cree was shouting in a different language. He looked over at Lark who seemed to be just as confused as he was. Before Cree could continue shouting Discordia swept forward and threw him into the side of his jet, "_What did I tell you about controlling your temper?_" she said angrily, pointing her finger in his face.

Cree glared up at her, not saying a word. She didn't respond well to his defiant silence; a small flame engulfed her finger, "_Do I have to discipline you, Cree?_" she threatened.

Upon seeing the fire Cree's anger dissolved and he shrank back against the plane, "Please stop!" he said fearfully.

Discordia moved the fire closer to his face, "_Am I going to have you burn you, Cree?_"

Cree turned his head away, closing his eyes, "STOP IT!" he screamed.

"Discordia! Stop that!" Discordia was pulled away by Celsia. She approached Cree to comfort him but he pushed her away and ran out the door and down the stairs.

Once he was gone Celsia turned on Discordia, "Why do you have to be so cruel to him?" she shouted, "You know he's been afraid of fire since the accident! Why would you use it against him like that?"

Discordia only stared at her smugly, "_It's a weakness, just like his anger. He needs to overcome it._" She responded.

Celsia glared at her for another moment then stormed after Cree. Discordia sighed and looked down at Tails then back to Lark, "_Take the young one somewhere safe._" She said, "_He's probably been through a lot._"

Cree reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped to lean on the railing. He took a deep breath and mumbled curses at Discordia under his breath. He heard the door open and looked ahead and saw a black fox come through the door. She smiled when she saw him, "Cree! You're alright!"

Cree smiled also, "Hey, Apache." He said descending the last few stairs to her level.

"I'm really sorry about before…" she said looking down, "I should never have let you go in there alone."

"No, it's not your fault. I would have gone even without you helping me." He replied with a shrug.

Apache stepped closer, "I was just… you know, worried about you." She took another step, "I'm glad you're safe." Her body was just inches away from his.

_Too close!_

Cree stepped back, "H-hey, don't worry about it kid." He said with a weak smile, "It all worked out alright, even if I didn't get the Ro-"

"Cree!"

Cree looked back and saw Celsia coming down the stairs towards them. Apache quickly stepped farther away from Cree, "I should go." She mumbled, "I'll see you later, Cree." With that she turned and went out the door trying to conceal her disappointment.

Celsia approached Cree and put her arms around him, "I'm so sorry about my sister." She said, "Discordia can be a bit mean sometimes."

Cree pulled out of her embrace, "Thanks, Celsia. I just want to be alone for awhile." He said heading for the door, "I'll be in my room."

"Oh, alright." She called after him, but he was already gone.


	12. Chapter 11

**You people are meeting my expectations excellently with your reviews! I can't type these chapters fast enough! Oh, and I'm glad you all caught onto the triangle. I was worried nobody would get it. xD**

**This chapter probably sucks at the beginning because it's just a huge rant but… ya'know it'll get better.**

**Chapter 11 **

"Do your hardworking families really deserve the hardships put upon you by this tyrannical empire? Your fields are stripped bare each week by soldiers who live in splendor while we wallow in squalor and deprivation!" The crowd beneath roared its approval.

"Though do not blame them, dear folk. They are the same as all of you: they dare not go against their superiors fearing for their own lives. They try to get by with what is given to them. In fact, they are more affected by the Empire's domination. It is not the common soldiery who is to blame. No, we must move up the hierarchy to the very top. There rests the '_great_' Empress, Levee!"

The sun sank beneath the horizon casting the town square into darkness. This didn't faze anyone. There were six foxes standing on the hanging platform in the center of the square. In front stood a red fox with turquoise eyes addressing the foxes below. "Five hundred years of this oppression is enough! I say it stops _now_!" he shouted to the crowd, "If we are to let this Empire continue she will spread her influence farther across Aerania! Are we to let our brothers across the land fall to the same suppression as our own? Or will we rise up and end this reign of terror?"

"Stop right there!" The fox looked over towards the edge of the square where several dozen soldiers stood, arms drawn. An orange fox stood in front glaring, "Akeii! End this treasonous effort now before we have to take action against you! You know neither of us wants that."

The red fox, Akeii smiled slyly, "Ah, Sergeant. It's been awhile." He said, "Your men seem more than able to take down me and my rebels. Then again, our movement involves them as well." He looked at the soldiers lined up behind the sergeant, "Tell me, soldiers: how many of you have been punished during your service? Has the punishment far exceeded the severity of the crime? Your superiors are training you to blindly follow their orders! Your whole army is a conspiracy to see how well you respond to authority and those who don't respond correctly are eliminated! Do you really want to be apart of a corrupted system? If not, now would be a good time to step forward."

There was a hesitant silence before a few soldiers approached the platform. Akeii looked down at them then back at the rest, "Anyone else?"

A dozen more bravely stepped forward and faced their sergeant. "This is madness!" he shouted, "Fall back into line, soldiers!"

Akeii smiled, "Calm yourself, Sergeant." He said, "You should join our revolution as well. What respect can your position bring from a Queen who feels for none but herself? You have been told that you are positioned in High Rise to protect us when, in fact, your true purpose is to spread and uphold her dominance."

The fox only glared up at Akeii, "Don't try to talk me into your rebellion! You're all traitors for even suggesting to go against our cause!" he shouted.

"What _is_ your cause?" Akeii asked, still with his cunning smile. The Sergeant paused for a moment trying to think of a response. When he hesitated Akeii continued, "Or perhaps if you cannot answer you would do well to adopt ours."

The Sergeant narrowed his eyes angrily, "Don't make me use force with you, Akeii." He said. Before Akeii could respond an arrow was fired by a clumsy archer!

Akeii jumped out of the way just in time but the green fox behind him was not so lucky. The arrow drove itself deep into his throat and he collapsed back onto the platform. "LEO!" Akeii cried going to his aid.

The infuriated crowd turned to the soldiers. For the first time the Sergeant seemed frightened, "You people stay back! That was just an accident." He said frightfully.

"Oh, that's sad."

"_How so?_"

"Discordia, his friend was killed just now! Don't you feel bad for him?"

"_Why should I feel remorse for him? What has he done for me?_"

Standing in the corner of the square in the darkness two foxes stood and watched as the crowd commenced to chase the soldiers down the road. When they were out of sight they turned and watched as Akeii bent over his dying friend. Discordia noticed him grasp the handle of the sword at his hip. She thought for a moment that he would unsheathe it and end his friend's suffering but then she saw him mumbling something under his breath.

"What is he doing?" Celsia wondered.

Another moment passed by before Akeii reached over and grasped the arrow and quickly ripped it out of the rebel's throat. Amazingly, he sat up!

Discordia's eyes became wide as she watched this unfurl, "_Did you see that?_" she asked her sister, "_He healed that fox!_"

Akeii smiled at his friend, Leo, "That was a close one." He said patting him on the back.

Leo smiled uneasily, "A bit too close." He mumbled. A blue fox standing behind him drew his sword, "Well, enough of this: we've stirred the people to rebellion! We shouldn't stand about while they take back the town! We must help!"

"Right you are, Sauk." Akeii said, standing up, "You take Kirad to the barracks and break into the weapon storage. Other towns will surely get wind of this and we should be protected. The rest of you should try to conduct that mob. If you can't… well... may the gods be merciful on their souls."

"What about you?" Sauk asked.

"There's someone here who'd like a word with me." Akeii replied turning around. Discordia stared in shocked silence as the other rebels ran off; Akeii jumped down from the platform and quickly approached them.

"Can I do something for you ladies?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Your friend-" Celsia began, "How did you heal him?"

Akeii stared into her blue eyes for a moment longer then smiled, "Heal? I don't know what you mean?" he replied, "I only pulled out the arrow. The wound really wasn't deep enough to kill him-"

"_Then what were you mumbling?_"

Akeii immediately turned his gaze to Discordia and stared at her for a moment, "What was that?" he asked.

"Don't mind my sister." Celsia said casting a glare at her, "She has… a problem speaking."

"_Hold your tongue, I'm perfectly fine!_" Discordia said irritably, "_You were speaking before you pulled out that arrow; what did you say?_"

Akeii felt chills run up his spine as she spoke again. That voice; it was unnatural! "Who are you?" he demanded taking a step back.

"_Ast eum longa tibi oratai?_"

Akeii's eyes became wide, "You speak the language?" he asked.

Discordia smiled, "_So you did heal him. How did you learn the magic language, mortal?_"

Akeii glared at her, "I think that's my own business." He mumbled viciously, "What about you? How do you call me '_mortal'_?"

Celsia stepped forward, "May we introduce ourselves?" she said politely, "My name is Celsia; this is my sister Discordia."

"Celsia and Discordia?" he repeated, "The demons exiled by the Empress?"

Discordia's eyes narrowed angrily, "_I suppose that would be one way to say it._" She mumbled.

Akeii's caution faded and he smiled, "Well, then you're more than welcome here." He said, "I'm Akeii; as you may have already heard. I've been working to build strength against the empire for three years now."

"_Are you going to tell me how it is you learned of that language?_" Discordia demanded, losing patience.

Akeii glared at her, "Perhaps. But not now; I have business to attend to." He replied with a hint of arrogance, "You are allowed to stay if you see it fit." With that he turned and strode off after the other rebels.

Discordia glared furiously after him, "_He speaks as if he has already overthrown the empire!_" she growled, "_Where does he come off allowing us to stay? It is not his town!_"

Celsia shrugged, "He does seem a bit proud… but you must admit he does hold himself nicely." She said as she watched him walk away.

Discordia turned to her sister, "_Don't even think about it._" She hissed, "_I don't want you within ten feet of him!_"

Celsia folded her arms sulkily, "I only say he looks handsome. Is that a crime?" she mumbled, "Why must you always assume when I say things?"

"_Because usually I'm right._" Discordia replied, "_We should find out more about this character anyway. He has a strange aura about him and I want to know where he came across the dragon spirit's power._" With her cloak billowing behind her, she turned and headed in the opposite direction of Akeii.

Celsia made to follow but paused and looked towards Akeii still walking with his back to her. She watched his tail swing back and forth as he walked and noticed the powerful muscles in his arms. She smiled wondering how she would sneak around her sister's protective watch this time.

"_CELSIA!_"

"I'm coming!" Celsia cried running after her sister.


	13. Chapter 12

**I was planning on making this chapter longer but I need some space to fit in the flashbacks so... yeah this is shortened. Sorry; I should update before or on Christmas with the flashback. It's a REALLY good one too. -wink-**

**Chapter 12 **

Discordia swept through the door to the stairs and found her sister at the bottom staring sadly at the door, "_Where did he go?_" she asked.

"He said he was heading to his room." Celsia replied, turning to look at her sister, "He's been acting so strangely around me lately; it's like he doesn't love me anymore."

"_He _never _loved you._" Discordia snapped.

Celsia glared fiercely at her, "He most certainly did!" she shouted angrily.

"_When did Cree ever say he felt anything towards you?_" Discordia asked calmly, "_Akeii wasn't interested in you either; love and lust are different things, dear sister._"

Celsia folded her arms across her chest in a pout and turned away, "What would you know? You've never loved anything." There was no response. Celsia paused and looked back at her sister.

Discordia's eyes were aglow and her face was twisted with rage; the first signs of anger she had shown during their conversation, "_Don't you EVER say such a thing to me!_" she mumbled, trying much too hard to control the volume of her voice, "You _are the fool who knows nothing of love! You cast silly spells on men to play with their hearts but you have no idea what love really is!_"

Celsia opened her mouth to reply but Discordia pushed her out of the way and disappeared out the door. Celsia only stood there, alone in the stairwell and stared after her sister miserably.

Tails quickly followed Lark into the elevator along with the two other soldiers. Lark glanced at Tails as he pushed the button to go down, "So why did Cree bring you back here?" he asked, "I have a feeling he didn't just go to Dey Ruien to rescue foxes from the ghetto."

Tails looked up at Lark. His brown eyes were calm yet hard, giving an impression of authority, which he obviously had plenty of.

Tails stared down at the ground, not comfortable with the appearance of his eyes, "I actually don't live in the ghettos." He responded, "My friends and I aren't from this planet; Levee attacked us and we were forced to land here."

"Oh, I see. Cree didn't want to leave you there because Levee would try to blame his escape on you, right?" Lark reasoned.

"Yes, that's what he told me." He replied.

Lark smiled down at him, "Well, you're safe now." He said.

"But my friends are still back there!" Tails said sadly looking up at the green fox, "Cree said Levee was probably going to hand Sonic over to the Metarex!"

Lark paused for a moment in thought, "Oh, the Metarex." He mumbled, "I remember. Awhile ago we got a report that Levee was communicating with them… Your friend is Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes, that's him." Tails replied, "I have to get back there and help him. If Levee is going to try something then-"

"Then you won't be able to do anything to stop her." Lark interrupted, "I'm afraid that there won't be much we can do to help your friend unless we know what she's planning." "That's what Cree said." Tails mumbled, looking at the floor again.

"Don't worry, kid." Lark said as the elevator doors swung open, "We have time: Levee has never been one to rush into things."

"That's what Cree said too." Tails said following Lark out of the elevator, "How do you guys know all this anyway?"

"We've had enough experiences with her to know how she goes about her business." Lark responded.

As he spoke a door nearby and Celsia came out looking quite depressed. Then she looked up and saw them and immediately perked up, straightening her posture and smiling cheerily, "Oh… you're Miles, right?" she asked.

"Um… yeah that's me." Tails said with a weak smile, remembering he had given Cree his real name instead of the nickname he had grown so used to.

"Sorry you had to see all that fighting before." She said apologetically, "We're not like that usually."

"That depends on how you define usually." Lark mumbled, "Would you mind taking him? I'm pretty busy and-"

"Oh don't try to sound all important." Celsia snapped, "You don't have anything left to do today. You already cleared your schedule when you heard Cree was missing."

"Yeah, but now that he's safe I should get back to-"

Celsia reached forward and grabbed his arm, "Come on! Why don't you and I show him around Akillian? I'm sure he'd like to know a bit more about this place, am I right?" she asked looking down at Tails.

He stared for a moment then smiled, "Well… I am a bit curious about this war that's going on." He replied.

"See?" Celsia said, looking up at Lark, "Don't you think we should show him around… answer any questions he may have?"

Lark groaned, "Do I really have a choice?" he mumbled.

"Great!" Celsia said clapping her hands together, "This should be fun! I'll see if Discordia wants to come along. She probably knows the most about Akillian."

As she turned to go Lark called out, "Why not find Apache too?"

Celsia looked back, "Why's that?" she asked.

"Well, she knows the most about Cree, doesn't she?" he said with a sly smile.

Celsia forced a smile and turned to go away but Tails could tell she was not amused by his suggestion. Lark looked back at the two soldiers with him, "You guys can go back to your regular posts." He said, "This could take awhile."

They nodded and headed off in the other direction. "Who's Apache?" Tails asked.

"She's a lieutenant." Lark replied, "She and Celsia don't get on too well."

"Why not?" Tails asked looking after Celsia, "What's wrong with her?"

"It's really not my place to say." Lark said with a smile.

"I understand." Tails mumbled.

Just then Celsia came around the corner towing her sister who did not look happy to be there. Close behind was the black fox, Apache, who looked a bit nervous. She smiled at Tails, "You must be Miles; I'm Apache." She said.

Tails returned her smile, "Nice to meet you." He replied. She seemed nice enough; what could it be about her that Celsia didn't like?

"I think we should show him the view from the main balcony!" Celsia said with a smile, "It's so beautiful, especially when the sun is right above the city."

Tails raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Wait, isn't the city underground?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we designed a system that reflects sunlight into the city from a series of mirrors and tunnels. We even positioned it so that the direction the light is shining from moves like the sun." Apache explained, "It's pretty complex though and I don't want to waste half an hour explaining all the little details."

Tails smiled, Apache also seemed like she knew what she was talking about. Maybe a fellow engineer? Then he thought of something; "What's the point?" he asked.

"People get tired of living in the dark all the time." Lark replied with a shrug.

"_Speak for yourself._" Discordia mumbled, "_I'll be waiting in the main hall._" Without waiting for a reply she disappeared around the corner again.

Celsia looked down at Tails with a smile, "Well, come on! I'm sure there's a lot on this planet that would interest you."


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter gave me the chills when I wrote it! -girlish squeal- I love it!**

**Chapter 13 **

Akeii glanced around the tavern at all the towns people gathered there. Merry music played in the background as the people sang and drank cheerfully.

He smiled as he leaned back in his chair, vaguely tuning in and out of the conversation of the rebels around him. He closed his eyes and was on the verge of unconsciousness when the door flew open and slammed against the wall jolting him back to life. The music and chatter stopped as everyone looked to the open doorway.

Akeii also looked up just as Discordia stormed in from the snowy street; she immediately turned her gaze to him and stormed up to the table in the corner where Akeii sat with a few of his companions. They shrank back in caution but Akeii only stared up at her in an uninterested expression, "Is something wrong?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

An instant later Celsia ran in after her, a pink shawl thrown over her usual dress to shelter her from the cold, "I'm sorry, Akeii." she said, "I couldn't stop her."

Discordia slammed her hands on the table in front of him and hissed angrily, "_I have been loyally serving you and this town for three years. I made it possible for your silly rebellion to capture two-thirds of the Kilbor Mountains and all of Samhaeil!_" she exclaimed, "_I won't have your secrecy any longer! You will tell me what I want to know or I will leave and tell the world that this rebellion is run by a fool!_"

Akeii continued to stare up at her expressionlessly, though a hint of annoyance could be seen glimmering in his eye. Discordia's glare only became harder, "_ANSWER ME!_" she screamed in a rage.

Leo, who was seated next to Akeii, stood up, "You have no business poking around in his personal affairs." he said sternly, "What secrets he wishes to keep he may keep them!"

Discordia turned her gaze onto Leo who stepped back trying to hide his anxious look, "_Of course you would not care for him to tell me; you already know everything don't you?_" She turned to look at the other rebels around Akeii, "_All of you do, don't you? You who were with him that day on the scaffold when he_-" she pointed to Leo, "_-should have died! When Akeii used the Dragon Spirit's power to heal the fatal wound in his throa-_"

"That's enough!" Akeii said standing up to face her. He glanced around at the townsfolk in the tavern all staring at the scene, "We'll not talk here." he mumbled taking his sword and cloak off the back of his chair. He strode past Discordia and Celsia and towards the door. He pulled it open and looked back at the demons, "Are you coming or not?"

Discordia quickly followed after him into the cold night. Celsia paused but then ran after them. The door shut behind her and the music slowly started again.

Leo stared after for a moment and then sat down with a sigh, "This will be a long night for him." he said shaking his head mournfully, "He'll be moping about for the rest of the week for her."

The other rebels nodded agreement and sat in silence, not sure of what to say after knowing their friend and leader was off being forced to dwell upon painful memories.

Akeii slipped his gray cloak over his shoulders as he left the tavern and trudged through the ankle deep snow over to the scaffold in the center of the square. As he reached it he brushed off the snow along the side and sat on the platform looking back at the pink and black demons following him.

"You want to talk out here?" Celsia asked glancing around, "It's a bit too cold to be outsi-"

"There's no one else around and that will suffice for now." Akeii interrupted sternly. He looked up to Discordia, "Alright, you want answers? Ask away."

Discordia straightened her posture and folded her arms tightly across her chest, "_How did you come across the Dragon Spirit Power? Levee has never set a curse upon anyone but myself._"

Akeii groaned and pulled his sword out of its sheath and held out the handle for her to take, "This is where my power came from." he responded. Discordia only stared at at the blade he held out to her for a moment then looked back up at him.

"_You must be joking._" she said, "_This is a fine blade but-_"

Akeii pulled the sword back and, holding the blade tightly in his hand, twisted the handle forcefully and, to Discordia's surprise, the end began to unscrew. She stared as he pulled off the handle and tilted it to the side. Something slid out of the hollowed out handle into his hand and he held it up for her to see.

"A... rose?" Celsia asked staring down at his hand.

"The White Rose." Akeii said pulling it close to him, almost affectionately, "This is where the power I used to heal Leo came from."

"_Where did it come from?_" Discordia asked.

Akeii looked away, "My wife... bid me to take it while she was dying." he mumbled.

"That's terrible! What happened?" Celsia asked sadly.

"She was murdered." he replied, "By Levee's battalion."

"_Levee doesn't usually send her soldiers out to attack civilians._" Discordia said, "_What was so special about her?_"

Akeii looked up at Discordia, "Nothing. Only that she was _my_ wife." he replied harshly, he turned away again, "Six years ago I was a soldier in her ranks. A very high ranking soldier for such a young age as well. She came to High Rise on business with the lieutenant positioned here and she... noticed me."

"So you've met her? Spoken to her?" Celsia asked incredulously.

Akeii nodded, "She offered me a higher position in her Royal Guard in Dey Ruien... I... turned her down." he mumbled painfully, "I said I was planning to leave the army in a month to be with my wife, start a family... I don't remember what I told her but... she didn't like it. It was about a week later and I'd forgotten all about her offer. I was sent into Samhaeil with a small unit to find a group of highway bandits killing off merchants coming in from the ocean city of Vaietyn.

"On the road outside of High Rise the other soldiers jumped me! I barely escaped alive but I was hurt and was losing blood fast. I ran back home hoping my wife could help me but... I came in the front door and..." he paused and inhaled deeply. Celsia noticed the tears on the brim of his eye he was trying to hold back. He continued, "-there was blood everywhere. I ran upstairs and found her... lying on the floor... she had been attacked just like I had but she didn't escape.

"She looked up at me when I came near and told me to take the sword she kept on the wall as a family heirloom. I tried to go for help but I collapsed on the stairs. I woke up five days later in our neighbor's home. They said they had tried to save her but... she was gone."

Akeii looked back up to Discordia, "I went back to the house and found the rose inside the sword. And that's all I know about where it came from."

"_You have no idea where she got it from?_" Discordia asked.

"No."

"_What was her name?_"

Akeii stood up, "WHAT DOES IT MATTER?" he screamed suddenly, "SHE'S DEAD!" Discordia stepped back, surprised by his sudden outburst. Akeii turned and away resting his face in his hand. "I'm sorry... please, excuse me." He turned and strode past them towards the tavern door.

Celsia stared after him sadly, "Isn't that just awful?" she mumbled.

"_He started a rebellion to avenge a woman._" she said, "_Doesn't seem very logical when you think about it._"

Celsia glared back at her sister, "Well, if I recall correctly he's not the only one trying to avenge someone he loves."

Discordia's stare became hard, "_Those are two totally different situations._" she snapped.

"You know that's not true." Celsia said coldly. Then she turned and followed Akeii into the tavern. Discordia looked after her for a moment and then turned away just watching the snow fall lightly on the street.

Celsia entered the tavern and glanced around for Akeii but he was nowhere in sight. She approached his rebel friends in the corner, "Where did Akeii go?" she asked, "I need to talk with him."

"He went up stairs to the spare bedroom." Leo answered pointing towards the stairwell towards the back of the room, "I don't think he wants company right now though." Celsia ignored him and made a beeline for the stairwell.

Upstairs Akeii closed the door to the room and staggered forward with his face in his hand. He collapsed in front of the bed and choked out a sob. After a moment he pulled himself onto the bed and laid his head on the pillow as tears ran down his cheeks soaking the fabric.

Then he heard the door creak open and he immediately sat up wiping his eyes frantically, "What do you want?" he demanded not looking back, "I'm not in the mood."

"Akeii..." Celsia called, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just... leave me be." Akeii mumbled viciously.

"Please, I just want to talk-"

"I'M DONE TALKING!" Akeii shouted, still not looking back at her, "Just... go!"

Celsia turned and was about to leave when she stopped, "I'm sorry," she said turning back, "I can't. You're hurt, I want to help."

Akeii mumbled something angrily under his breath and turned to look at her, "You can't." he said simply.

Celsia approached the bed and sat down next to him, "I'm sorry you had to relive all that tonight." she said, "Discordia really isn't all that awful. Actually, I believe she understands how you feel."

"I don't think so."Akeii hissed wiping his eyes again.

"Please, stop crying." Celsia said pulling him into a hug, "I hate to see you like this."

Akeii neither returned nor pulled away from her hug. He turned his head away and laughed falsely, "I'm must look pathetic."

"No, you don't." Celsia insisted. Akeii glanced at her, "Okay, maybe a little." she said with a smile.

Akeii smiled for a moment but then looked away again, "I can't help it." he mumbled, "I loved her... and it still hurts."

Celsia stared up at him sadly and pulled him closer, "I'm so sorry Akeii, I wish I could help." she mumbled.

Akeii closed his eyes holding back his tears again, "Nothing you could do would make me stop thinking about her." he replied.

Celsia smiled slyly, "I beg to differ." she mumbled, barely audible. Then Akeii started as he felt her hand along his lower back. He stood up tearing himself out of her grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded glaring down at her.

Celsia stood up as well, "Trying to help you forget." she said reaching for him.

Akeii stepped back out of her reach, "You keep your hands off me!" he shouted, he raised his hand pointing for the door, "Get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Celsia said glaring at him with her sly smile.

Akeii only stared at her unsure of what to do. Finally he turned and was about to leave himself, assuring himself he wouldn't succumb to her devilish tricks. Before he could even move halfway across the room, Celsia had grabbed his arm and, using strength he never would have guessed she had, slammed him against the wall and pinned him there.

Akeii stared at her face an inch from his almost fearfully, "Celsia, please don't do this!" he pleaded.

Celsia laughed pressing herself upon him, "Don't even try to resist, Akeii." she hissed seductively, "It's been five hundred years and no man yet has been able to."

Downstairs Discordia walked into the tavern. The conversation halted as she was seen but it immediately continued without missing a beat. The black demon glanced around for her sister and then looked to Leo and the other rebels, "_Where did my sister go?_" she asked.

"She followed Akeii upstairs." Leo replied. Just then the thud of Akeii being pushed up against the wall came from upstairs, "I warned her he wasn't in the mood for company." he continued as he took a sip of his drink.

Discordia's eyes became wide, "_They're _alone?" she demanded.

"Yes... is that a problem?" Leo wondered placing his mug back on the table. Discordia ignored him and sprinted towards the stairs and disappeared up them.

Akeii pulled his head away from hers, "Please Celsia, I can't!" he cried, but as he said this a nasty voice in his head said, _What does it matter? She's dead. You said so yourself!_

_I didn't mean it like that! _Akeii looked back at Celsia and opened his mouth to tell her off but she pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his forcing her tongue into his mouth. Akeii repelled in disgust but she again used her inexplicable strength to hold him against his will.

He closed his eyes hoping this was all some horribly twisted dream and he would wake up now but he knew, much to his dismay, that it was much too real to be a dream. He felt her hand run down his back and pull on his belt.

_You know, she _is _more attractive._

_NO! SHUTUP! I can't!_

_Oh stop being so noble, you know you want her._

_NO I DON'T!_

_You're lying. We both know it._

Finally giving in, he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her passionate kiss. He reached up to unbutton her dress when, as luck would have it, the door flew open and Discordia stormed in. Celsia pulled away from Akeii quickly and swore loudly.

Discordia glared at her sister for a moment then turned her vicious glare on Akeii. He immediately knew her intention and dove out of the way as she lunged at him, claws bared. He shot a glare at Celsia and ran out the door. Discordia pulled her claws out of the wall where she had driven them in and went after him.

Akeii almost tripped as he sprinted down the stairs. He caught his balance again and ran for the door. He pulled his cloak off the rack where he'd hung it. Leo stared up at him, confused by his panicked expression, "Akeii what-?" as he spoke Discordia came tearing down the stairs after him. Akeii immediately opened the door and ran out into the snow with Discordia in close pursuit.

Leo and the others jumped out of their seats and quickly followed. Akeii and Discordia were nowhere in sight as they ran out into the cold. Then a horse's whinny was heard down the street and a white horse galloped around the corner with Akeii on its back. He rode the horse past them at breakneck speed without so much as a glance in their direction.

Discordia came slowly around the corner and glared after him, not making a move to try and catch up.

Three miles from High Rise, Akeii pulled his horse to a stop and jumped off. He was shaking so terribly that the impact made him collapse to his knees. He sobbed into his hand as tears streamed down his cheeks. He raised his head to the cloudy night sky, "ANYA!" he screamed, "FORGIVE ME! I WAS WEAK!"

The horse whinnied loudly and ran off, startled by his screams. Akeii paid no notice and fell against a nearby tree, crying into his hands. There he spent the night, alone, cold, and helpless.


	15. Chapter 14

**(takes lead out of pockets) Sorry, been busy, ya'know? **

**Anyway, this won't be nearly as much fun as the last chapter with Celsia and such -coughslutcough- but it will be important to the plot.**

**Chapter 14**

Tails stared out at the underground city with a smile. The only thing he could think of saying was that it reminded him of the cities he had visited on Chris's planet. Then again it wouldn't make much sense to make this remark to any of these foxes who had never seen Earth.

"This place is amazing." he finally said, "How many people do you have in here?"

"Almost fifty thousand foxes." Lark replied from behind him, "That reminds me, we haven't had a population count in awhile, I should-"

"Oh lighten up! How many foxes do you think Cree can bring in here in just a few months?" Celsia said.

"You'd be surprised." Apache responded with a smile. Celsia shot her a dark look but then turned her attention to Tails.

"Come on, Discordia is probably waiting for us." she said, "We can show you the city later."

Tails nodded and followed the three foxes off the balcony back inside. They headed down the hall a bit and down a short flight of stairs before reaching a pair of large double doors. Celsia pushed them open and entered a dark room. She strained her eyes to see, "Discordia! What did you do to the lights?" she demanded.

"_Quit your whining. It's not even that dark._" her voice called from the black.

Celsia pushed the door open farther and reached for a light switch on the wall. The room flooded with light as she flicked on the switch. She went into the now bright room with a smile, "Ah, much better." she said.

Apache and Lark followed with Tails behind. The large room was a dark blue color with a shiny marble flooring. A long table stretched down the corridor-like room and at the opposite end was another set of doors. Discordia was sitting on the table glaring at Celsia from beneath her hood, "_It's too bright._" she hissed.

"You'll be fine." Celsia said waving away her complaint. The three foxes sat in the chairs surrounding the edge of the table. Tails sat in a chair next to Apache and looked up at Discordia.

"So... what exactly is this war being fought over?" he asked.

Discordia looked down at him, "_Control over this region of Aerania._" she responded, "_Levee has been ruling for fifteen hundred years too long._"

"Why is she discriminating against foxes though?"

"Back when Akeii first started the rebellion in High Rise and other parts of Samhaeil were mostly populated by foxes, of course that meant that most of the rebels were foxes." Celsia replied.

"_Also because Akeii was a fox._" Discordia added, "_So she knew he would be reincarnated as a fox as well._"

"That's another thing- How is Levee immortal and so powerful?" Tails asked, "I doubt she was born that way."

"_No, she wasn't._" Discordia said shaking her head, "_Levee is an abomination. She is the result of a mortal being and the soul of a shadow dragon fusing._"

"What's a shadow dragon?"

"Supposedly, the shadow dragons were mystical ancient creatures-" Lark began but he was interrupted by Discordia.

"_Supposedly?_" she scoffed, "_It's amazing how closed minded you can be._"

Lark glared at her, "Anyway, they were thought to be dragons but the legend says they had no true shape and can change their appearance to anything they like. They had unbelievable powers and would have dominated Aerania, however, they couldn't stand the sunlight so they lived in the far regions of Aerania near Mount Kiydef. The volcano is so active that the atmosphere is layered with ash for miles around. It's cast into total darkness which is why it's called the 'shadow land.' Nothing could possibly live there."

"Except the dragons." Celsia chimed in.

"Yeah, I guess." Lark shrugged.

"_Before she came to bother us, Levee was a dragon living amongst the others but was different._" Discordia explained,"_The Shadow Dragons were generally kind and didn't enjoy causing trouble but Levee was... the odd one out I suppose. She was aggressive and determined to find a way to envelope all of Aerania in darkness so the dragons could rule. Instead of allowing her to continue her plans and conquer the world, they banished her from the shadow lands and drove her into the land of light. Needless to say, when the sun rose she lost her life._"

Tails blinked in confusion, "But if the dragon died then how is Levee-"

"Levee is not the dragon itself, she is the dragon's soul combined with a mortal body." Celsia continued, "Her soul haunted the people of Aerania until she was sealed away by an ancient spell. She was freed again when a priestess reversed the spell. The dragon attacked and possessed her body."

Discordia nodded and continued, "_The dragons are powerful. The only thing that could really stand a chance against their raw power is that power itself._"

"And Cree has that power." Tails finished.

Discordia nodded, "But why does he have it?" he asked.

"When Levee was first beginning her reign there were many rebellions trying to cease her rise to power." Celsia began, "Levee was obsessed with perfection. She saw herself as impure because of her intolerance to sunlight and so she rid herself of the burden the only way she could-"

"_By pushing it onto someone else!_" Discordia finished angrily.

Celsia nodded sadly, "Discordia was trying to help the rebel cause in a battle and when she came too close Levee..." she paused for a moment, "how to explain...?" she mumbled.

Discordia quickly picked up the story, "_Levee tore her soul apart and forced her unwanted features onto me._" she explained, "_But she overdid herself and accidentally gave away more than she meant to. I received her power, longevity, and her weaknesses. Celsia, being my twin sister, was affected as well... however less drastically._"

Celsia smiled girlishly, "I don't have demonic powers but I _am_ irresistible."

Discordia rolled her eyes and continued, "_I, though possessing some of her abilities, still pose no real threat against Levee. However, she did accidentally channel more power during that instant. I wasn't sure where it went until five hundred years later when I met Akeii._"

"Yeah, the foxes in the ghetto told me a bit about him." Tails interrupted, "He had the Rose that gave him that power, right? How exactly did he come across it and how do you know Cree is his reincarnation?"

"Whoa, one question at a time." Lark laughed.

"_Yes, Akeii used the White Rose which contained Levee's power that I'd been trying to find._" Discordia replied, "_He wasn't using it in the smartest way though. I still don't think he fully understood the kind of power he had at his fingertips. As for how he came across it... well, he said he received it from his deceased wife but he did seem reluctant to mention where she got it from. I have my theories though but Levee would sooner step down before Cree would confirm them._"

Out of the corner of his eye Tails noticed Celsia glance uneasily at Apache. He prevented himself from wondering why and asked, "What do you mean? How could Cree confirm your theory?"

"When he was younger Discordia used a spell to restore the memory of his past life." Lark replied.

"A spell?" Tails wondered looking up at the dark fox.

"_The dragons had their own language. We, that is to say Levee; Cree; and I, can use this language to cast spells as Lark put it._" Discordia explained, "_It's also the language used by our ancient ancestors to seal the dragon's soul away in the first place._"

"Oh, so that's what Cree was speaking earlier?" he asked.

Discordia nodded, "_Yes, that was the dragon's language. Akeii knew it and so Cree recalls it from his memories. Of course, unless he is actually holding the Rose speaking the language for the sake of casting spells will do him no good._"

"And how do you know Akeii was Cree's past life?" Tails asked again.

"_Despite the obvious similarities in their appearance, Cree and Akeii both had a powerful aura that I can sense when I touch them. Levee can sense it as well and that's how she knew who Cree was when she first met him._" Discordia explained.

"There's also their similarities in personality." Celsia added.

"_That's true. They're both stubborn idiots._" Discordia finished.

"That's not what I meant!" Celsia argued. Beneath her hood Tails saw the shadow of a smile on her muzzle. "You've never really liked Cree, have you Discordia?" Celsia said rolling her eyes and leaning back in her chair.

"_Truthfully, no._" she said simply.

"Well, I've known him since he was five and he's always seemed stubborn to me." Lark admitted, "Not that he's hard to get along with but he has a funny way of showing he likes you."

"Oh, I still remember when I met Cree." Celsia chimed with a bubbly smile, "It was in this room actually when he was only thirteen. He was so sweet when he was little!"

"Sweet... right." Lark mumbled rolling his eyes.

Tails smiled, "He does come off as a bit ruthless..."

"_I see why._" Discordia replied, "_Cree has issues with authority. He seems to think he's above the rules._"

Cree slammed the door and strode across his room. The large room was entirely black; the only furniture consisted of a bed tucked into one corner and a dresser next to it with a mirror hanging just above it. A window on the opposite end of the room displayed the view of Akillian with the reflected sunlight shining brightly through the glass. He quickly pulled the curtain over the window blocking off most of the light, then he tore off his coat and threw it across the dresser and fell onto the bed where he closed his eyes. He sighed miserably; if only he could have started the day over.

"Why so gloomy?"

Cree opened his eyes and looked up at a red fox standing near the edge of his bed. His blue eyes were shining mischievously in the darkness. "Get lost." Cree hissed, "I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm, Akeii."

Akeii, or rather his ghost, glared down at Cree, "Don't be angry at me just because you screwed up."

"I know! I'm sorry." Cree mumbled looking away. "I must've sounded so stupid. I can't believe I called her a kid!"

Akeii raised an eyebrow, "I was actually talking about you're little mishap in Dey Ruien." he mumbled.

"Oh..." Cree said looking back at him, "Well, that was just a careless mistake. If I had been paying more attention I wouldn't have set off the alarm."

"So you're moping around just because you called Apache a kid?" Akeii sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Cree, "Well, I can see your reasoning behind that: she's only nineteen. I suppose in this day and age she would still be considered a girl."

Cree sat up and glared at his former self, "Yeah, but she's only four years younger than me." he argued, "If I keep saying things like that to her I'll just push her farther and farther away. But I guess I say those things because I don't want her too close..."

"Oh, I see." Akeii nodded, "You're worried about Celsia."

Cree sighed and looked up at the curtains pulled over the window, "I suppose... Celsia's great but all she seems to do is try and force herself upon me."

"I understand what you mean." Akeii mumbled.

"I know you do." Cree said with a laugh. A moment later his laughter was interrupted as he coughed heavily into his hand, but he looked up at Akeii a moment later as if it was nothing, "I'm just glad Discordia can keep her under control now."

"I guess her obsession with you is all my fault..." Akeii muttered scratching his ear, "I shouldn't have let her think I felt something towards her."

"Well, who could have known she would take it so seriously?" Cree shrugged, "After all, you definitely weren't the first to show her any affection."

"Well, enough about her; you were talking about Apache before." Akeii said.

Cree smiled as he said her name, "Yeah. She reminds me a lot of..." he glanced up at Akeii who smiled weakly.

"Well, do you think it's possible?" he asked, "After all, you're not the only soul to be reincarnated."

"That's true, and she does look like Anya too." Cree continued, "I mean, except for the hat."

Akeii chuckled lightly, "So when did you first start to think that?" he asked.

"I didn't really start to put them together until a few months ago when she started helping me plan to steal the Rose back. But she's always been sort of special to me." Cree admitted.

"Even before this whole scheme to find the Rose?" Akeii wondered, "You didn't really know her that well, though."

"Yeah, but Apache doesn't treat me differently because of the power I have." Cree replied, staring at the window once again, "Everyone treats me with some sort of reverence; like I'm so special. Even Discordia and Lark sometimes act that way towards me... but not Apache. She knows I'm just a normal guy."

"Maybe that's because she's seen you when you're most vulnerable." Akeii suggested.

Cree glanced down at the scars on his arm and his mechanical hand, "Yeah... I guess that's why." he mumbled.

They both remained silent for a moment before Cree began coughing heavily again. "Are you alright?" Akeii asked.

Cree cleared his throat and sighed, "Yeah, I'll be fine." he mumbled.

"You should make sure. That sounds pretty nasty." Akeii said.

"Yeah, maybe." Cree said standing up, "If something happened while I was in Dey Ruien then-" He stopped short as he glanced down at the hand he had coughed into. A moment later his eyes became wide with horror. Dark crimson blood was dripping down his palm but strangely, the red was tainted by a deep puce color. "Oh my-" Cree didn't finish his sentence. He gave out a cry of pain and fell to his knees grasping his heart. Akeii jumped, "What is it?" he asked, a bit panicked.

"I… I don't know." Cree stuttered, "It felt like-" he couldn't finish his sentence before he was overcome by pain. He screamed and fell onto the floor clutching at his chest.

Akeii's ears flattened against his head as he watched helplessly as Cree lay screaming and writhing on the floor. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Cree ceased for a moment and rolled over onto his back, his fur was matted with sweat and breathing heavily, "It's poison!" he shouted, "That damned squirrel poisoned me!" Cree groaned in pain and clawed at his chest again, "AUGH! It hurts!" he screamed.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Akeii screamed back, "I'm just a shadow; you're the only one who can see me!" Cree lay there panting for a moment before his head fell back against the carpet and he lost consciousness. Akeii stared for a moment staring down at Cree unsure of what to do but knowing there was nothing he could do.


	16. Chapter 15

**Gotta love these dramatic flashbacks. ;D **

**This flashback is six years in the past.**

**Chapter 15 **

_Engine Failure_ flashed brightly across the screen.

"Oh no... oh _SHIT _NO!"

Cree opened his eyes and raised his head off the cracked exterior of the control panel. He sat there leaning over the panel in a daze, unsure if he had really crashed. Slowly, he ran his fingers along his body looking for injuries. He groaned as he pressed against his ribs and pain shot through his chest; he quickly realized he'd broken a few.

Suddenly the panel let off hot sparks just inches from his face. Cree immediately leaned back in his seat staring fearfully at the exposed wires sitting just a few feet in front of him. He tore his gaze away and looked through the glass to the front of the jet which had been completely torn apart from the impact. The nose had been crumpled completely and the engine was exposed. He rested his head back on his seat and looked up at the sky. Snow was blowing fiercely all around the glass surrounding him. He must've crashed near the summit of one of the mountains.

He inhaled deeply and felt a sharp pain in his ribs. It would be dark soon and he thought it best he didn't try to move and further injure himself, especially since he would just freeze to death if he went out in the blizzard. Discordia always came after him if he didn't return to Akillian after the sun set. He looked around at what was left of the wrecked plane cursing himself for flying so recklessly. These older planes from High Rise weren't built for such altitudes; he shouldn't have tried to fly so high.

Then suddenly the engine let off a violent spark. Cree's eyes flew to the glass in front of him that was quickly collecting snow. He bit his lip as he stared at the engine trying to suppress his panic. He reminded himself that, even if the engine was giving off sparks, there was no chance of a fire. They had switched to an alternate fuel storing system that had no chance of catching fire. An instant later he felt a sinking feeling in his gut: Akillian's air force had made the switch, High Rise had not!

The engine sparked again and Cree jumped sending pain shooting through his chest. He wasn't safe staying in this jet for much longer. He looked down at the control panel which had been almost completely destroyed. His heart sank as he saw the switch to raise the glass of the cockpit had been ripped off. He didn't dare try to mess with any of the broken wires: he wasn't about to electrocute himself.

He turned in his seat so he was on his knees and pushed up on the glass trying to push it open but it was sealed shut. The engine sparked again and he turned back and sat in the seat again. He glanced around for something he could use to break the glass but found nothing. He looked up at the thick glass containing him in this ticking bomb and realized that if he was going to get out, he'd have to do it himself.

He clenched his teeth and his fist and, after hesitating for a moment, he pulled back his hand and struck the glass with all his strength. He cried out as he felt white hot pain run up his left arm. Without missing a beat, he pulled his hand back to hit the glass again. Blood splattered against his face and the glass as he continued but the glass only cracked slightly.

As he started to think was causing himself all this pain for nothing, one final blow and his hand broke through the glass panel. He winced as he felt the glass cutting deep into his wrist and arm. He pulled his bloody hand back in and reached up with his right hand and pulled the glass shards off the square panel. Then without warning, the engine sparked one final time and the engine erupted into flames. Cree's eyes became wide as he watched the flames draw closer. He pulled himself up and managed to squeeze most of his body through the shattered panel but before he could escape entirely the broken wires in the control panel sparked again and caught fire. Cree screamed in pain as the flames reached up and scorched his chest.

With a burst of strength, he lifted himself out of the burning plane and rolled off the wreckage into the deep snow. Ignoring the pain, he scrambled to his feet and ran, but he didn't get very far before a rumbling explosion shook the ground behind him and the shock wave threw him to the ground. He felt searing pain and heat as the flames licked his back. An instant later the heat receded, but the pain remained. Cree moaned and raised his head out of the snow. He twisted around and looked back at the smoldering wreck that was, only moments ago, a jet.

He tore his gaze from the billowing smoke and looked down at his bloody mass of a hand lying at his side dripping blood into the snow. He stared down at the glass shards still embedded in his lower arm wondering if he would have been better off just staying in the jet. He dropped his head into the snow. Discordia wouldn't come looking for him before nightfall and it looked like that wouldn't be soon enough to do any good, especially since she would probably never think to look for him way up there.

Cree closed his eyes as the snow fell all around him thinking of all the people he had let down. If he died the war would be over. They couldn't wait another thousand years for _another_ reincarnation; it wasn't feasible. He dug his fists into the snow and tried to scream but his strength was gone. He opened his eyes again and looked out of the corner of his eye at the gray sky.

_Don't let me die!_ He thought desperately, _Not yet..._

He closed his eyes as he felt the darkness start to enclose him, _...Send an angel to save me..._

"**HAHA! I told you girls can't fly**!"

Apache glared out of the glass of her cockpit at the green jet flying far ahead of her. The male voice crackled over her radio again, "**You should've stayed on the ground where you belong!**"

She hissed angrily but looked away, unfortunately she wasn't a good enough flier to put her fellow trainee in his place. That was what steamed her the most: he was right. As she was glaring off into the distance she noticed a small pillar of smoke high atop the summit of one of the mountains.

"Hey, do you see that smoke?" she said into her radio.

There was a pause then her radio crackled to life again, "**What is that?**"

"I don't know..." Apache replied, "You go back to High Rise, I'm gonna check it out."

"**Alright... hurry back though; that blizzard is coming fast and you're not the type of flier that should be out in weather like that.**" Apache turned her controls to the right towards the Kilbor mountains wondering if that was an expression of concern or an insult. Her peer swerved left back towards High Rise. As Apache approached the mountain she realized that the smoke was a bit too high for her to fly directly towards. So she decided to land lower and hike up to see what the source was.

She found a plateau to land on just two hundred yards below and quickly landed and jumped out of her jet into the snow. She zipped up her coat and began to hike up the side of the mountain. When she was still about fifty yards from the smoke she realized what it was: a few scorched remains of a jet from the High Rise air force were just starting to extinguish themselves. She stared for a moment wondering if the pilot had gotten away. She was about to turn back and radio in to report the crash when she saw something red lying near the wreck.

Apache took a few steps closer and gasped as she realized it was a fox. She ran the last fifty yards as fast as she could through the snow and fell to her knees by his side. She winced as she saw the long burns along his back. She reached her hand out to touch him and check for a pulse when suddenly his hand reached up and grasped hers.

She let out a small scream of fright as she stared down at his bloody hand grasping her wrist. She could feel the misplaced bones scraping against her skin and the blood running through her fur. She tore her gaze from his butchered hand and looked down at his face; her eyes widened even further, if that was even possible. "Cree...?" she whispered.

Cree stared up at her with tearful eyes, "Opur retiea mih mortau hin muh angelus!" he cried.

Apache stared down at him unsure of what he'd said. Then she tried to pull her hand out of his grip but he refused to release her, "Please, let me go for help!" she whispered.

"No!" he screamed, "Oque non licint mih!" Apache continued to stare when his eyes fluttered. His grip around her wrist loosened and his arm dropped to the ground. Apache sat there for a moment trying to figure out in her mind what to do next. After hesitating a moment, she pulled off her coat and wrapped it around his shoulders. She looked down at his arm which was still bleeding profusely. Thinking fast, she tore a strip of cloth off the sleeve of her shirt and tied it tightly around his upper arm as a sort of makeshift tourniquet to slow the bleeding.

She glanced down at him one last time before turning and running back down to her jet. She scrambled onto the wing and hung over the side of the cockpit and fumbled with the radio for a moment then cried, "MAYDAY MAYDAY! We have a crashed JF-34 air craft on the summit of Mount Hemai in Kilbor! Pilot is severely injured and has sustained third degree burns on back and chest. Assistance is required _immediately!_"

A few seconds later a female voice came over the radio, "**This is High Rise air control, we have received your distress call but cannot risk dispatching a rescue team in this weather. You'll have to-**"

"DAMN THE WEATHER!" Apache interrupted, "The pilot is Cree! And if you don't get somebody up here now then he's going to die! Then _you_ can answer to Discordia and the other rebel officials and tell them why nobody came to save him!"

There was a long pause before the woman's voice came through again, "**W-we've locked onto your location and are sending a rescue team immediately... take care of him until they arrive.**"

"Tell them to hurry!" Apache shouted. Then she slammed down the radio and jumped off the plane into the snow again. She shivered as she ran back up the side of the mountain to where she left Cree. As she came near to him she dropped to her knees again and brushed the snow off him. She bit her lip as she looked down at him; he was barely breathing and she wasn't sure if he would last until the help arrived. She bent over him and brushed her fingers through his fur sadly. She'd heard so much about him and, just like all the other foxes in High Rise, she'd always wanted to meet Cree just... not like this.

Suddenly a shadow was cast over her. She twisted around and saw a dark cloaked figure with large demonic dragon wings protruding behind her. Gleaming red eyes were glowering at her from beneath a black hood. Apache stared up at the figure in awe knowing it must've been Discordia.

"_Step aside._" she said in her chilling, unnatural voice. Apache felt the fur on the back of her neck stand up as she heard her voice but she quickly scrambled out of the way. Discordia took her place next to Cree and pulled the coat off his back and stared down at his wounds for a moment. She placed her hands right on the burns on his back and mumbled something in a strange language under her breath. A faint blue light surrounded her palm for a moment; when it faded she lifted her hand and the burns were gone.

Apache stared with wide eyes as Discordia lifted Cree off the ground and turned back to face her with him in her arms; she looked her up and down and then spoke again, "_What's your name?_" she asked.

"Apache..." she replied quietly.

Discordia nodded slowly, "_Go back to High Rise, girl._" she said turning away. She was about to jump into the air when she looked back, "_...thank you for your help._" she mumbled. Then she spread her wings and leapt into the air with Cree.

Apache stared after her as she disappeared into the gray clouds. After a moment she picked up her coat and slowly headed back towards her plane.

Cree opened his eyes and moaned in pain. He turned his head and looked up to see Discordia and Celsia standing over him. Discordia was glaring angrily from beneath her hood but Celsia had a bright smile across her muzzle, "Oh Cree, I'm so glad you're awake!" she cried.

"Where am I?" he mumbled, wincing from the lights shining in his eyes.

"_You're in the hospital._" Discordia replied, "_You've been out for three months._"

Cree's eyes widened, "Th-three months?" he stammered, "But... how-"

"Your hand was so badly damaged that... they had to amputate it." Celsia replied.

"_What?_" Cree shouted. He sat up and raised his arm to see for himself. The gashes on his arm were covered in stitches and his hand was indeed gone; however, in its place an iron plated hand had been attached to his wrist. He tried to move his fingers and found that the iron ones moved just as they would if it was his normal hand, "What's this?" he mumbled.

"_That girl who found you designed it,_" Discordia explained, "_and a few of our mechanics built it._"

"She's a smart girl." Celsia nodded, "She came from High Rise but she came here to Akillian after Discordia mentioned her to the general. She's been staying at the training academy for the last few months."

Cree looked down at his new hand again and flexed his fingers. As he did short claws sprung out of his fingertips. He stared for a moment then smiled, "Awesome!" he mumbled, then he looked back up at Discordia, "What's her name?"

"_It was Apache, I believe._" Discordia said, "_But you're still weak and your ribs aren't full healed. You should rest and when you get up we can talk about your reckless flying._"

Cree chuckled and laid back on the hospital bed, "Hey, at least I'm still alive." he replied closing his eyes.

"_That's your justification for everything._" Discordia mumbled.

_A few days later..._

Apache sat on the bed of her dorm room flipping through the pages of a text book. She paused and glanced around the room smiling. Who would have thought she would end up here in the Akillian Rebel Training Academy? She looked back down at her book, still with a smile on her face. It was true, she didn't belong in the air: she preferred to spend her time on the ground working on expanding her mechanical knowledge. Maybe someday she'd get a place in the rebel's higher ranks.

Then a knock on her door startled her. "Come in." she called closing her book. She looked up just as the door opened and Cree came into the room closely followed by Celsia. She immediately stood up, "Oh, Cree! I didn't know they were letting you leave the hospital."

"They aren't." Celsia snapped, "I tried to tell him but he never listens to _me_."

Cree waved away her complaints, "Calm down, I'm fine."

Celsia reached forward and poked him in the ribs. "OW! Cut that out!" Cree pushed her away and looked back to Apache with a smile, "I just wanted to come by and thank you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Apache felt her face burning, "It was really just dumb luck." she mumbled.

"All the same." Cree reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicate gold chain with a small heart shaped locket hanging from it, "This was my mothers, I want you to have it." he said approaching her and pushing it into her hands.

Apache stared down at it for a moment then looked up at him, "I can't accept this, Cree..."

"No, you deserve it." He released his hold on the locket and Apache closed her hand around it. Cree bent forward and lightly kissed her cheek. Then he turned and headed for the door, He glanced back as he left, "Hope I see you around." then he disappeared through the doorway.

Celsia turned to follow him, "Hey, Celsia..." she looked back at Apache.

"What?" she asked.

"You speak that dragon language right?" Apache asked, "W-what does 'opur retiea mih mortau hin muh angelus' mean?"

Celsia stared for a moment before answering, "It means 'do not let me die here my angel'." she replied, "Why do you ask?"

Apache smiled, "No reason." she mumbled turning away. Celsia glared at her for a moment then stormed after Cree closing the door behind her. Apache pushed her textbook to the ground and fell onto her bed staring at the locket in her hands, unable to contain a smile. She looked around as someone came into the room; a lavender fox with circular glasses, her roommate Yuma.

"Hey Apache." she said, "Cree and Celsia were out in the hallway before. Did you see them?"

"Yeah, I did." Apache said dreamily holding the locket tightly.

Yuma stared down at her with concern, "Are you okay?" she asked, "You look a bit distracted."

Apache looked up at her from where she was lying on her bed, "Do you know what love feels like, Yuma?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Levee stood out on a large balcony of the palace suspended over the courtyard below. She was staring out at the sky apparently deep in thought. She looked up at the blue sun which was still high above in the sky. She smiled up at the bright sky thinking how often she took the sun for granted. She wouldn't have been able to stand out on that balcony at that time of day if it wasn't for dear Discordia.

She sighed wondering if Cree had discovered the present she'd injected into his arm when she heard the glass doors behind her open. She looked around and saw Sonic standing there in the open doorway. "Should you be out of your bed?" Levee asked in an uninterested tone.

"No." Sonic said approaching her, "I can't be expected to lay around while my friend may be in trouble."

Levee looked back up at the sky, "Don't hold too much hope for him." Levee replied, "If Cree hasn't killed him then he's already tricked him into joining their rebellion and won't come back anyway." she looked back at Sonic, "By the way, you're ship has been repaired, so if you want to leave then-"

"We're not leaving without Tails!" Sonic insisted.

Levee looked out at the horizon and smiled, "I thought not." she said with a small laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny about this." Sonic growled.

Levee looked back at him, her face quite expressionless, "Of course it's not funny." she remarked, "This is a very serious matter. Don't worry about your friend, if he _is_ alive then we'll find him tomorrow when we go to the rebel's base."

"Tomorrow? Why not today?" Sonic demanded angrily.

"Because I don't know where it is yet." Levee admitted, "If everything goes the way I planned then we'll find your friend and this war will finally be over."

Sonic stared at her gleaming blue eyes for a moment in a sort of strange reverence, "What plan?" he asked.

Levee glanced out at the city again then looked back to Sonic, "Would you like to hear a secret?" she asked with a sly smile.

Shadow sat out on the marble stairs in the courtyard. He was staring at the marble pillars lining the walls when Knuckles came up beside him, "Hey, Shadow." he said sitting next to him, "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better." Shadow mumbled glancing up at him, "This whole planet seems pretty strange."

Knuckles nodded agreement, "I just hope Tails is alright. We had better find him before the Metarex catch up with us." he added.

"I've been thinking about that," Shadow said looking up at the echidna, "I'm not so sure about this Levee character. She's obviously heard that you're fleeing from the Metarex but I'd like to know how."

Knuckles paused for a moment then shrugged, "Well, we've visited other planets besides this one. Word could have spread ahead of us." he offered.

Shadow shook his head, "I don't think so... I don't think we can trust Levee either."

"Well, she's the only one trying to help us so we don't have much of a choice now, do we?" Knuckles mumbled.

Shadow glanced up at him when something caught his eye. He turned his gaze above the wall surrounding the courtyard to the palace where a white balcony jutted out from the wall. A blue hedgehog was standing next to a white squirrel near the edge, "What the hell is he doing here?" Shadow grumbled standing up. Knuckles followed his gaze up to the balcony.

"How did he get out of the hospital?" he wondered.

Shadow ignored him and ran down the stairs and through the silver gate into the palace. It only took him a few minutes to find the doors to the balcony. He stared through the glass doors at Sonic and Levee standing at the edge. Levee was saying something and Sonic was simply staring at her without expression. Shadow watched this odd spectacle for a moment when Levee glanced in his direction. She paused for a moment then said something to Sonic who immediately turned from her and headed for the doors. He opened the glass door and approached Shadow, "What was she telling you?" Shadow demanded.

"Nothing." Sonic replied quickly. His face was still expressionless; it was a bit disturbing to Shadow. Then he realized something as he looked down to Sonic's chest: the bandages were gone but there was no wound!

"What happened? I thought you were attacked." Shadow asked gesturing to Sonic's chest.

Sonic glanced down at himself and then looked back up at Shadow, "I was." he replied, "But it healed."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "In just two hours?" he mumbled.

Sonic glanced back through the doors at Levee, who had turned away and was watching the sky again, "Don't worry about me." he said looking back to Shadow, "Soon enough this whole thing will be over with." With that he marched past Shadow down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Shadow called after him.

"I have things to do." Sonic replied over his shoulder.

Shadow stared after the blue hedgehog in confusion: what business could Sonic have on a foreign planet? Shadow turned around and looked back at Levee and saw that she was looking at him through the glass. Her eyes were dark and reproachful as she stared at him. Shadow glared back at her suspiciously for another minute then ran after Sonic.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

"Hold still, Cree!"

"No! I hate these stupid drops! I'd rather fight off the guards by myself!"

A red fox walked into the kitchen of his home to see his wife struggling with his seven year old son. He glared down at the boy, "Cree, don't fight with your mother." he scolded.

There was a knock on the door and he turned back into the living room and opened the door. A green fox stood on their step smiling at him, "Hello Mr. Kirochi." Lark said.

He stood aside for Lark to enter, "Hello Lark. Thanks for coming to watch Cree." he said.

"It's not a problem." Lark said stepping past him into the rickety wooden house, "Where is-"

"OW! That's my eye!"

"Come on, Cree! Just one more eye and then you're done!"

Lark glanced into the open kitchen door and saw Cree struggling with his mother on the floor. He stared for a moment as she attempted to force open his eye to administer a dark green elixir from the eye dropper she held.

Cree opened his eyes for a moment to look up at Lark in the doorway. In that instant his mother squeezed two drops into his eye. He screamed and pushed her away which caused her to accidentally clamp down on the dropper and squirt some of the liquid into his open mouth. Cree grasped his throat and rolled onto his stomach trying to spit out the liquid but it had already been swallowed.

"Well I hope that taught you a good lesson, young man." his mother said standing up, "Maybe next week you won't put up so much of a fight."

Cree glared up at her, "Next week you won't be able to find me." he snapped.

His mother rolled her eyes and placed the eye dropper back in a small bottle on the counter and placed that into a black box. She then picked up the box and walked out of Lark's view coming back a moment later without the box. Lark stared down at Cree who was now standing and glaring at his parents, "I don't need a babysitter." he said stubbornly, "I can take care of myself."

"Well, just in case something goes wrong Lark is here to watch you." his father replied, "Be good for him. Your mother and I will be back in a few hours."

"Why can't I come to the market with you?" Cree demanded.

"Last time you came to the market you ran off and didn't come home for three days!" His mother replied angrily, "So you're to stay at home and you'll behave this time. That means no leaving the yard or putting spiders in the couch or playing with the knives."

Cree folded his arms across his chest defiantly glaring at his parents, "Sure, just go and take all the fun out of life." he mumbled. Lark continued to stare at Cree wondering what kind of situation he was getting himself into with this kid.

He looked back up at Cree's father for reassurance, "If something happens while we're gone we'll be just a few blocks away at the market." he insisted, "Good luck!" then the pink and red foxes went out the door and were gone.

Lark turned to look at Cree who was now glaring at him with his dark green eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Cree interrupted him, "Alright, let's get one thing straight: you're not in charge of me and I don't need you to watch me. Stay out of my way and we'll get along just fine." With that the red kitsune turned on his heel and marched off into the kitchen with Lark staring after him in stunned silence.

Cree grabbed a spoon off the kitchen counter and went out the screen door into the dusty backyard. A moment later he disappeared through the tall grass between the house and the wall. Lark ran out the door and stared at the weeds for a moment wondering if Cree would run out the side of the tall grass into another yard but he didn't. Lark only stared for a moment wondering what he could be doing amidst the weeds but he thought so long as he didn't hurt himself or leave he didn't want to provoke this savage child. He turned and went back into the kitchen and sat at the table to read the book he'd brought with him.

About two hours later Cree emerged from the grass covered in dirt and entered the kitchen. Lark looked up as Cree came in and placed the spoon, also covered in dirt back on the counter. Then the red kitsune crossed the kitchen and sat across from Lark at the table with a devious smile.

Lark stared at him for a moment wondering what he was up to, "Is something wrong?" he asked finally.

"Well," Cree began, "I was just thinking of something before and I was wondering if you could answer this one question for me."

Lark closed his book, "Sure, what is it?"

Cree's smile broadened, "Where do babies come from?"

Lark's eyes became wide as he stared at Cree who was smiling innocently at him waiting for an answer. Lark cleared his throat loudly, trying to think of an answer quickly. "Uh... well, Cree, they... they come from the sky! Yes, that's it. They float down from the sky on... on... turtles! Yes, Turtles. Now go play." Lark opened his book and looked down feeling incredibly stupid when Cree burst out laughing.

He looked up again and saw Cree wipe away a tear and sigh, "That's just rich!" the small fox said, "Did you think of that just now? The last babysitter took the 'stork' approach. I like your explanation better though."

Lark glared at Cree as he jumped off his chair and went into the living room, still giggling. The green fox groaned as he looked down at his book thinking that he would never babysit this little monster again. A moment later Cree came back in; Lark looked down at the dirt he was tracking across the floor, "Don't you think you should wash yourself off? You're making a mess." he suggested.

Cree glanced back at his footprints on the wooden floor and then looked back up at Lark, "Good idea." he said. Then he disappeared out the door. A moment later Lark heard him turn on the hose in the backyard. He ignored the noise and continued reading but then the screen door swung open and he spun around and was instantly hit in the face with a spray of water. Lark fell out of his chair, dripping water on the floor. He glared at the red fox in the doorway who was laughing so hard he could barely keep himself upright.

"You little _bastard_!" Lark leapt to his feet and dove at Cree but the little fox was too fast: he jumped out of the way and ran into the living room. Lark spun around and ran after him. He caught Cree just as he reached the door. He grabbed the fox around his chest and lifted him into the air, "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

Cree struggled for a moment but then paused and let out a high pitched scream. Lark, startled by his outburst, dropped the fox wondering if he had hurt him. Cree was kneeling on the floor panting and shaking. His eyes were wide and dilated as he stared off into space, "What's wrong?" Lark demanded in alarm, "Are you alright?"

Cree seemed about to respond but then he screamed again clawing at his chest. He fell forward onto the floor as tears streamed down his cheeks, "MAKE IT STOP!" he shouted.

Lark bit his lip unsure of what to do. Then he picked Cree up and brought him over to the couch, "I'm going to get your parents! Don't move!" he said sternly.

Cree stared up at him with wide tearful eyes for a moment then nodded understanding. Lark turned and ran out the door and sprinted down the street towards the market. He reached the crowded square a moment later and glanced around desperately for Cree's mother or father.

"Lark?"

He spun around and spotted his mother a few yards away staring at him. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "Mrs. Kirochi, you have to come back! Something's wrong with Cree!" he said.

Her eyes widened fearfully, "Is he alright?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" Lark insisted. She quickly turned and ran out of the marketplace and down the dirt road towards home with Lark not far behind.

She burst into the living room and ran over to the couch where Cree was lying on his back, his eyes were closed tightly with tears streaming down his cheeks and his forehead was damp with sweat. She fell to her knees at his side, "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Mama, it hurts!" Cree sobbed holding his chest, "Make it stop!"

She looked back at Lark, "What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know, he sprayed me with the hose and when I grabbed him to stop him from running away he started to scream." Lark replied.

She looked back to Cree who was biting his lip and whimpering painfully. Cree was biting his lip so hard that blood was running down his chin. She stared for a moment then gasped as she saw a purple tint to the blood, "Oh, it was that elixir I sprayed in his mouth!" she cried.

Lark stared at her wondering how eye medicine could possibly cause anyone to seize up in pain when she stood and ran into the kitchen. Lark followed and watched as she frantically tore up one of the floorboards and reached down under the flooring. A moment later she brought up the black box he had seen earlier. She ran back into the living room with it, opening it along the way. She knelt next to the couch again as she pulled out a vial of clear liquid and pulled off the cap. She opened Cree's mouth and tipped the vial so a single drop fell into his throat.

Cree coughed for a moment but then his muscles relaxed and he rested his head back on the couch. His mother ran her hand through the fur on his head and smiled gently at him, "Feel better, baby?" she asked.

Cree nodded slowly and opened his eyes. Lark gasped as he stared down at him; his eyes were no longer green! His mother quickly tried to shield Cree from Lark's view but the damage was already done. "His eyes!" Lark exclaimed, "They're... blue!"

She looked sadly up at Lark and nodded, "Yes, I know." she mumbled leaning away from her son again. She placed the vial back in the box and put the lid on it.

"But... then why didn't the guards take him when he was born?" Lark demanded, "How is he still alive?"

Cree's mother sat on the couch and pulled Cree into her lap. He snuggled close to her and closed his eyes again, "Before the guards arrived we were visited by Discordia." she explained, "She wanted to take Cree with her and raise him herself but..." she looked down at her son affectionately and tightened her embrace around him, "I just couldn't bear the thought of letting him be raised by anyone else."

"So... Cree is..." Lark stared down at the red fox in his mother's arms; this stubborn child was the hero spoken of in the legends? He couldn't believe it! But she nodded her confirmation.

"When I didn't give Cree to her she gave us this box with the potion that changes his eyes to green." she explained, "But these magical potions are very dangerous: so she also gave us the antidote in case Cree accidentally overdosed on it. It's lucky that she did." She kissed Cree's forehead and hugged him tightly.

A moment later the door flew open and Cree's father ran into the house, "What happened?" he demanded, "Is Cree alright?" His expression relaxed as his wife nodded to him and smiled.

"Just a little scare, that's all." she said looking down at her son again. She nudged him and Cree opened his eyes again and looked up at her, "Do you have something to say to Lark?" she asked.

Cree looked over at Lark and then down at his hands in his lap, "Sorry I sprayed you with the hose..." he mumbled.


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry I took so long. I was playing Twilight Princess and Super Paper Mario comes out next week so that will take up another two weeks. Life is cruel, I know.**

**Chapter 18**

Tails ran to catch up with Apache as she headed down the narrow halls of the Akillian Command Center, "So, where are we headed anyway?" he asked.

Apache smiled back at him, "Well, since Lark is a bit busy that means I'll be the one to find you accommodations for as long as you'll be here." she replied, "We'll be making a stop at my office first though."

Tails nodded and continued to follow her silently down the hall. His mind began to wander back to Sonic and his other friends. What was Levee doing with them anyway? As he thought on this, Apache led him out a set of double doors and into a large courtyard. He pulled his thoughts from Levee and looked around. In the distance he saw several buildings bustling with busy foxes. "What's this?" he asked.

"This is a military command base, remember?" Apache replied, "These buildings are used by different military branches. We're headed to the engineering and mechanical unit over there." she continued, pointing at one of the nearby buildings to their left. Tails followed as she headed down the sidewalk.

Inside she led him past a security desk and down another short hall and through a door on their right with a silver plate that had 'Lieutenant Apache' engraved into it. She flicked on the lights and went into her office and approached the desk that was littered with papers and a computer on the corner.

She shuffled the papers into a messy pile mumbling something about having to clean up later. She picked up a file lying next to the computer's monitor and headed for the door, "Just wait here, okay Miles?" she said, "I'll be right back."

He nodded and she headed out the door and down the hall with the file under her arm. Tails watched her go then began to look around the room he was standing in. The opposite wall had a large window overlooking the courtyard. He turned his attention to her untidy desk in front of him. He circled to the other side and glanced down at some of the papers sprawled across the surface. They were designs for various mechanical instruments. He picked up a sheet of paper that appeared to be some sort of blueprint for a jet.

He stared down at it for a moment studying the design when Apache walked in with an older blue fox. "What've you got there, Miles?" she asked.

The kitsune looked up as she entered, "Your jet designs." he replied, "I found something interesting."

Apache raised an eyebrow and circled around the desk with him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Tails said pointing down to the paper, "The wings you have here wouldn't generate enough lift to get the craft very high. Also, the wheels aren't large enough; without the proper amount of traction the pilot would lose control while landing."

Apache stared down at the blueprints for a moment then reached down and picked them up, holding them closer to her face. "How did I miss that?" she mumbled under her breath.

The blue fox at the door laughed loudly, "There's not something you see everyday," he exclaimed, "The head of our department was just outsmarted by a child!"

Apache rolled up the blueprint and glared at him, "So I made some mistakes..." she snapped, "I've been distracted lately."

"Distracted by what?" the fox teased, "Cree?" Tails looked back up at Apache wondering what he meant by this.

Apache glared up at him, "That's not funny." she hissed angrily.

The fox just shook his head and turned to go, "I have to get back to work; try not to get _distracted_ while you're redrawing those designs." he laughed.

Apache placed the rolled up blueprint next to her monitor and looked back down at Tails, "How did you get so good at engineering?" she asked cheerily, trying to ignore her peer's comments.

Tails smiled meekly, "Well, I'm a bit of a mechanic myself." he mumbled.

Apache just smiled at him and circled around the desk again, "Come on, we should be going." she said. Tails followed her down the hall and out of the building into the courtyard once again.

"Where are we headed now?" he asked as they entered the command center again.

Apache opened her mouth to reply but closed it again as she stared down the hallway. Far down the corridor the large double doors leading to the room they had been settled in before were wide open and two emergency response units were carrying a stretcher with a red fox through the doors.

"Something's wrong..." Apache said. Before Tails could say anything she ran ahead towards the door trying to get to the stretcher but Lark, who was standing nearby, stopped her.

"Cree!" Apache called, "Lark, what's wrong with him? What happened?" she demanded.

"We don't know, Apache." he said in a calm tone, though his expression showed that he was just as worried as she was, "He was found collapsed in his room. They're taking him to the medical facilities now."

Tails finally caught up with Apache and spotted Cree being carried off, "What happened to him?" he asked.

"Probably something Levee did to him in Dey Ruien." Lark reasoned, "We'll know soon enough. I have to follow them, you take care of Miles, Apache." with that Lark quickly strode down the blue hall after the medics and followed them out the front door.

Apache stood there staring for a moment but looked back down at Tails, "I'm sorry, Miles, but I hope you don't mind if we follow them as well."

Tails shook his head, "Not at all." he replied.

Apache smiled, "Thanks, Miles." she said, "Come on, it's not too far; we can walk." She turned back and headed quickly for the door that Lark had disappeared through moments before. Her pace was so quick that Tails had to run to catch up a few times.

She led him through the large door at the bottom of the steps and came to the outer wall of the command center. The heavy iron gates were open and as the two foxes passed through them they saw the back doors of a white square vehicle being closed by one of the guards who normally stood in front of the gates. The siren on top began to wail as it sped off.

Tails stared after it as it cruised down the road and made a sharp right turn and out of sight, "Will Cree be alright?" he asked looking up at Apache.

"I hope so." she mumbled as she kept walking. The entrance to the command center was at a three way intersection. Apache led Tails across the asphalt street and onto the sidewalk on the other side. Tails glanced back at the command center, the white building was surprisingly large, enormous in fact. It as a box-like building with an impressive array of architecture across the front. A bit higher above the main entrance, the balcony they had stood on earlier to view the city was suspended on the tallest part of the building.

Tails looked back to Apache as the command center got farther away. Her eyes were fixed on the sidewalk ahead of them. Tails continued to stare at her as he struggled to keep up, finally he asked what was on his mind, "Apache," he said, "What did that engineer mean before? You know, what he said about Cree."

Apache glanced back down at the kitsune then back at the sidewalk, "It's nothing really..." she mumbled, "He... just meant that Cree can be a bit of a distraction... he does get into trouble quite a bit."

She was lying and Tails knew it, but he didn't press her further.

Cree opened his eyes and quickly sat up, breathing heavily. "Oh, you're awake!" he turned and saw a lavender fox standing in an open doorway in a blue nurse scrub with circular glasses perched on her muzzle. She approached him and smiled, "They're making quite a fuss over you out in the hall, you know." she said, "That general just keeps arguing with the doctors and such..." she shook her head disapprovingly.

Cree glanced around the room; it was white and windowless. He continued to examine the room as he tried to remember what had landed him in the hospital since he had already figured out that was where he was, he turned to the nurse for answers, "How did I get here?" he asked.

"Well, from what I've heard, they found you collapsed in your room." she replied, "We don't know anything else because we haven't done any tests on you yet. Shall we start with one of these?" she asked holding out an IV needle.

Cree stared at it for a moment then shrugged, "Sure, why not." he mumbled holding out his right arm for her. He looked over at the door where the voice of Lark and a few other doctors were resonating through. Their voices were too faint to hear what Lark was going on about but Cree figured it was something minor. The general usually let small things get to him when he was under stress.

He felt a slight sting as the nurse pricked the inside of his elbow with the IV but paid no mind, trying to hear what Lark was shouting when she spoke again, "That can't be normal..."

Cree glanced down at his arm where she had inserted the IV; she had pulled the needle out and was staring at the small trickle of blood on his arm. Cree was also staring down at his own arm; the blood now pooling on his elbow was a deep violet color. He stared for another moment not understanding why his blood was such a strange color but then his eyes widened with realization and fear. "LARK!" he screamed, "GET IN HERE! _NOW_!"

An instant later the green fox appeared in the doorway, "Cree! How long have you been awa-" he paused mid-sentence as he saw the blood now dripping off his arm. He stared for another moment before he swore angrily and violently kicked the door of the room. He turned back to Cree, "How could she poison you without you even noticing?" he demanded.

Cree, breathing heavily once again, leaned back holding his bleeding arm, "I was unconscious!" he argued, "I-" before he could finish his sentence he cried out and grasped at his chest, "Shit! Not again!" he shouted through his pain.

Lark rushed to his side, he looked up at the nurse, "Find Discordia!" he demanded, "She's the only one who can help."

"_She doesn't have to._" Lark looked up at the door to see Discordia sweep into the room with Celsia not far behind. She pushed the nurse aside and looked down at Cree. Her eyes leapt down to his arm where he was, strangely, still bleeding and she instantly knew what had happened. She grabbed Cree's shoulder firmly and held him against the bed, "_Calm down_" she said placing her other hand on his chest, "_tarnuis cruorr, susisno pyuna._"

Almost instantly Cree's body relaxed and he laid back on the bed, still breathing heavily. A moment later he looked back up at Discordia angrily, "'_Stop the pain_'? Is that all you can do?" he demanded, "Don't you have an antidote?"

Discordia's red eyes flared angrily beneath her hood, "_I don't have any._" she replied, "_I must confess, I thought the danger of someone overdosing on an ancient potion to be completely ridiculous._"

Just then Apache and Tails came into the room followed by two doctors who were complaining that they weren't supposed to be there. "What's going on?" Apache demanded.

"Cree's gone and gotten himself poisoned." Lark explained.

"Shut the hell up!" Cree snapped.

Lark ignored him and looked back up at Discordia, "Can you make an antidote?" he asked.

Discordia shrugged her shoulders, "_I could but it's a complicated potion. It would take weeks for it to set._" she replied.

"Perfect..." Lark grumbled angrily.

Discordia looked down at Cree, "_When you were born I gave a vial of antidote to your mother in case something happened with the coloring elixir for your eyes; if there's any still left there it will probably work._"

Lark's ears perked up, "That's right, I forgot about that." he said, "It's still in the old house in the ghettos!"

"_Do you remember exactly where in the house?_" Discordia asked.

"No!" Cree shouted suddenly sitting up, "You can't go back there! She's planning something!"

"What are you talking about?" Lark demanded, "You don't know what she's-"

"It was way too easy escaping from Dey Ruien!" Cree exclaimed, "She must have known about the antidote in my old house so she poisoned me and let me go!"

"And what would that accomplish?" Lark asked with an eyebrow raised.

Cree leaned back again, "I don't know how her sick mind works." he mumbled, "Just don't go back there." he continued in a louder voice, "It's not worth the risk. I can hold out until the pain stops."

"_The pain isn't going to stop until you're dead._" Discordia said calmly.

Cree looked back up at her, "What?" he demanded, "But... I thought that..."

"_Taking an overdose of one of the dragon's ancient potions doesn't just discolor your blood, it also decreases the amount of oxygen your blood can carry and increases its volume which is why you're bleeding so much from just a small cut._" Discordia explained, "_The pain you've been feeling is your heart slowing down. In just a few hours it will stop completely._"

Cree only stared up at her with wide eyes. After a moment he looked back down at his arm; it had stopped bleeding but the purple mess was still smeared across all of his lower arm.

"I'm going to Dey Ruien to find that antidote. I'm the only one who knows where it is." Lark said fiercely. He glanced back down at Cree waiting for him to object but he merely sat there staring at his arm, avoiding eye contact. "I'll be back as soon as I can." with that he circled around the hospital bed and disappeared out the door. A moment later Tails ran after him shouting, "General Lark! Wait!" Nobody seemed to notice he left.

Celsia turned to her sister, "Oh, Discordia! Do you think he'll make it back in time?" she pleaded.

Discordia merely shrugged her shoulders again and left the room to find somewhere darker. Celsia glared after her, "I'll be right back, Cree." she said, "I'll make sure these doctors don't prick you with anything else so you don't bleed to death." She quickly left the room leaving Apache alone with Cree.

She approached his bedside and sat next to him, "Don't worry, Cree. Lark will make it back in time." she said.

Cree only glanced up at her sympathetic smile. He suddenly felt a deep ache in his heart; not from the poison but because of the way she was looking at him. He quickly looked away from her, back down at his hand; drying purple blood covered most of the metal. He wiped his hand along the sheet leaving an ugly violet smear across the covering.

Apache sighed and stood up, "I'll... try to see if I can get Discordia to come back and keep an eye on you." she mumbled heading for the door. Cree watched as she walked to the door silently.

_Tell her now!_

"Apache..." he called.

She stopped as she reached the door and looked back at him with a smile, "Yes?" she asked.

Cree suddenly found his words stuck in his throat, he stared into her eyes for another moment trying to speak but he couldn't say anything, not while he was looking into those sad emerald eyes. He looked away once more, "N-nothing..." he stammered, "Just forget it..."


	20. Chapter 19

**It's pretty likely that the rest of the flashbacks will be about Akeii, just so you know.**

**Chapter 19**

Akeii shuffled slowly through ankle deep snow on the side of the road. His cloak was wrapped tightly around him as a weak shelter from the cold. It had been three days since he'd fled High Rise and so far nobody had come looking for him. Or perhaps they _were_ looking for him and hadn't been able to find him. Either way, it didn't matter to him.

Akeii paused in his slow tread and looked up at the sky; gray clouds were blowing quickly over the sun. It was far below freezing and it looked like another layer of snow would be added before the day was out. Akeii groaned and shivered while rubbing his arms fervently. He had thought of returning to High Rise but what would be the point? So Discordia could rip him apart for touching her sister? He had seen that she was more than willing to do that.

He fell back against a nearby tree and sank into the snow. He had been walking for hours and, with no destination in mind, he didn't see the point in continuing any farther. Snowflakes began to fall lightly from the clouds above. Akeii closed his eyes and fell to the side dropping his head into the snow. He was many miles from High Rise and on the least traveled road in all of Samhaeil. It was very unlikely that anyone would happen across him.

He felt himself drifting into unconsciousness when, to his surprise, the wheels of a wagon were heard off in the distance. He forced himself to stay conscious and opened his eyes as a wooden carriage came into view down the road. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard the wheels bring the carriage ever closer, secretly hoping they would pass by without acknowledging him.

A moment later the rattling of the wheels stopped and he heard footfalls heading towards him. He tried to open his eyes to see who it was but found he no longer had the strength to.

"What'd this be then, Loutre?" an accented voice said. Akeii recognized the dialect he spoke in; he was from the east coast, most likely near the city of Vaietyn.

"Looks ta be just a run down traveler." another replied, presumably the voice of Loutre whose accent was just as notable.

"What'll we do wit 'um?" the other asked.

There was a pause and Akeii felt someone lift his arm out of the snow and feel along the muscles of his upper arm. He tried to pull away but found he had no control over his body anymore. "'Ee seems strong enough. Per'aps he'd fetch a good price on tha slave market."

Akeii felt his heart leap in his chest: _Slavery_?

"C'mon then," Loutre's voice said. Akeii felt himself being rolled over onto his back, "'Elp me bring 'im back to the wagon and we'll bring 'im wit us to Vaietyn."

"Wait a sec'und," the other voice said, "Whot's this pendant?" Before Akeii could hear anymore unconsciousness took him.

Opening his eyes again, Akeii found himself lying across a cold stone floor in a dark and dusty cell. He groaned and closed his eyes tightly trying to fight off the pain gnawing at his head. He recalled collapsing in the snow, then two travelers from Vaietyn had found him and-

"Mother, the fox is awake!"

Akeii opened his eyes again and spotted two young tigers huddled near an older one sitting on the opposite end of the small cell. He stared for a moment with his mouth wide open wondering how these animals had come to Vaietyn. There certainly weren't any tigers native to this region of Aerania.

The eldest one smiled meekly at him, "Before you ask, we are from across the ocean. We were brought here as slaves." she explained.

Akeii clenched his jaw tightly; he had never been one to approve of the slave trade in Vaietyn. It was high on his list of problems that their uncaring Empress paid no mind to. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in a holding cell under Vaietyn." she replied, "You have been unconscious for a few hours now."

He sat up, noticing a dirty and tattered blanket spread across his body, and looked out at the bars of the cell and the gray stone of the hallway beyond them.

"Why was the merchant so careful with you?" Akeii looked back to the tiger who was staring at him curiously, "He has not chained up anyone else who has been down here."

Akeii blinked twice in confusion, "What-" before he could fully ask his question he realized what she was talking about. He moved his leg and heard a loud clinking of metal. He pulled the rag of a blanket off himself and saw that his ankle was chained to the stone wall. He stared for a moment with wide eyes when one of the smaller tigers stood up and called, "Fille!"

Akeii looked up as a young otter came into view on the other side of the bars. She was no more than six or seven and garbed in a white silk dress. The two young tigers ran up to the bars to greet her. "'Ello Gina, 'ello Nori." she said in an accented voice "I brought you some bread from tha kitchen." she reached into the pocket of her dress and drew two small loaves and handed them to the hungry tiger cubs who quickly grabbed them from her hands and ran back to their mother.

"Bless your heart, Fille." she said with a wide smile.

Fille returned her smile and then turned her gaze on Akeii. "You mus' be tha one father found on tha trail." she said holding the bars in her tiny hands. She lowered her head, still looking at Akeii, "Is it true?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know what you mean." Akeii replied.

"Father says you're from High Rise." she continued, "Is it true? Are you one of the rebels?"

Akeii felt his face flush beneath his fur, "Where did he get that idea?" he demanded, trying to hide his nervousness.

"FILLE!"

The young otter turned and ran out of sight again, the click of her shoes on the stone faded into silence again. A minute later an older tan otter approached the bars, "Whot kind 'o trash 'ave you been feedin' my daughter?"he snapped at Akeii.

Akeii glared angrily at him, recognizing the voice of Loutre from the road, "I said nothing." he mumbled.

Loutre sneered at the fox and reached into his jacket pulling out a silver pendant, "Well, since that'd be tha case, mind tellin' me where ya came across a pendant engraved with tha crest o' High Rise?" he said holding it up for him to see.

Akeii bit his lip as he realized it was part of the clip that held his cloak together. "I am NOT one of the rebels!" he insisted, "I was fleeing High Rise and if I hadn't taken one of their cloaks I might have frozen to death."

"Don't explain it ta me; explain y'self ta tha Empress." Loutre replied with a nasty smile, "I'll be pickin' up a nice reward fer turnin' you in."

Akeii glared up at Loutre in disbelief, "Do you think I'm so important that they would bother to escort me all the way to Dey Ruien?" He snapped.

"They doan' 'ave ta." He replied, still sneering down at him, "Tha Empress is 'ere in Vaietyn on some sort 'o secret business. She'd be more'n happy ta 'ave an audience wit you." Loutre said nothing more, but turned and marched out of sight.

Akeii only stared after him in silence not sure if he should feel angry or terrified.

"You are one of the rebels?" He looked over to the mother tigress staring at him with awe-filled eyes.

Akeii looked away again out at the iron bars of the cell, "No." he replied, "I'm not."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Lark glanced back at Tails as two uniformed attendants fueled the ship they were to take, "Are you sure you want to tag along kid?" he asked, "This could be dangerous and if you fall behind I can't wait for you."

Tails nodded, "I have to at least _try_ to get a message to my friends." he replied.

Lark smiled piteously and looked back as one of the attendants approached and saluted him, "Sir, the jet is all ready for your departure."

"Come on, Miles, we haven't another moment to spare." Lark called back as he headed for the jet.

"How sad."

Cree pulled his head out from under the pillow of his hospital bed and looked around the room. It was empty except for a red fox sitting on the end of his bed, only he wasn't really sitting, more like in a sitting position while hovering a few inches above the sheets.

"Yes, I realize how pathetic I am and that every time I've landed myself in a hospital it's been my own fault!" Cree mumbled, "Would you please go away? If they find me talking to nobody they'll think I'm insane."

"No, no!" Akeii said shaking his head, "I mean you're lying on your death bed and you can't even muster up enough courage to tell Apache those three simple words?"

"It's not as easy as that." Cree said hiding his head under the pillow again.

"Sure it is! Girls love to hear romantic junk!" Akeii shouted back, "Remember what I used to call Anya?"

Cree said something but was muffled by the pillow.

"Didn't catch that." Akeii called.

Cree pulled his head out again, "Yes, you called her 'angel.'" he said, "That sort of thing won't work on Apache, she's not into than that."

"Oh, but I do remember you called her angel once." Akeii snickered, "Opur retiea mih mortau hin muh angelus. How sweet, eh?"

"I was delusional." Cree mumbled angrily, "Besides, it's not like she would understand what that means."

"All the same," Akeii shrugged, "You should still tell her. I almost got you to do it too! You were so close!"

Cree glared at Akeii, "Oh, so that was _you_?" he asked angrily, "Don't go messing with my head anymore! I actually believed that was my own thought for awhile."

"What does it matter? You ignored me!" Akeii grumbled, "You're the one who's always saying you want to die without any regrets! Aren't you going to regret not saying anything to her?"

Cree laid his head against the pillow again, "What does it matter? If I do actually die then that would just make her feel miserable and if I live..." he paused as he felt his face flush, "Well, that would just be embarrassing."

"What do you mean?" Akeii asked.

"What do you expect me to say to her?" Cree demanded, "'Oh, by the way, I love you?' That's just stupid."

Akeii scratched his head in thought, "Well, you wouldn't put it like that. I'm sure you would be able to put in in better terms-"

"Also," Cree interrupted, "If I live and it somehow gets out that I have feelings for her then she'd be in danger! She's constantly going back and forth from High Rise and if Imperial Soldiers captured her then-" he didn't finish his sentence but looked away.

Akeii bit his lip, "If... if something like that did happen, what would you do?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Cree mumbled, "I'd rather not think about it." Just then he gave a rather violent cough and sprayed dark purple blood across his pillow. He wiped it away with his hand and groaned, "I just... hope Lark gets back in time." he mumbled closing his eyes.

* * *

Two squirrels came down the marble stairway in their green soldier uniforms. They had their guns ready in their holsters and seemed cheerful about something. "How does she know they'll be sending someone to the ghettos? And knowing the exact house to wait at, nonetheless!"

The other smiled, "You know how the Empress just knows things sometimes." he replied, "I'm more surprised by who she thinks is coming."

The first soldier gave out a small laugh, "That's right; what business would a general have doing spy work?"

"Would be nice to have those higher officials actually doing work like that, wouldn't it?" At this both soldiers laughed and disappeared down the hall towards the main gate.

Standing in the dark corner below the stairway, Shadow had heard the entire conversation. He stared after the two soldiers suspiciously thinking that now was a good time to take another visit to the ghettos and maybe learn a thing or two about what Levee was planning.

He stepped away from the stairs and quickly went after the soldiers. Of course, he failed to notice Levee standing on the floor above watching him go with a sly smile on her muzzle. She let out a small chuckle as she turned away, "Well done, boys." she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Are you still here?" Cree glared up at Akeii who was still hovering at the edge of his bed. Akeii only smiled in reply at which Cree only became more frustrated, "I told you to get lost! I don't want them to think I'm talking to myself."

"But you _are_ talking to yourself." Akeii pointed out, "Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do."

As he spoke Apache came back through the door with Discordia close behind, "Hey Cree, Discordia is going to stay here with you until Lark gets back." she said with a smile.

"_If__ he comes back you mean._" Discordia corrected harshly while hiding her face beneath her hood, "_And I'm only going to stick around if you turn off these lights._"

Akeii looked back at Cree, "Oh, now we get to hang out in the dark with everyone's favorite demon spawn. This is just turning out to be a great day isn't it?" he said with a laugh.

As he finished his sentence Discordia whirled around angrily, "_WHAT DID YOU SAY?_" she demanded. Akeii turned back quickly and found that she was staring directly at him with wide eyes. He returned her shocked stare and there was a moment of silence before Apache interrupted it.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked, slightly alarmed, "He didn't say anything."

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Akeii mumbled and in an instant he had disappeared.

Discordia continued to glare at where the ghost had been mere moments ago, "Sorry, I must be hearing things." she mumbled. With that she turned and headed over to the corner and sat in one of the chairs.

Apache turned and flicked off the lights for Discordia. She was about to leave when she looked back over at Cree, "Would... would you mind if I stayed awhile too?" she asked meekly.

_Oh yes! Please, PLEASE stay with me!_

"_I don't think you should._" Cree glared over at Discordia who was calmly looking up at Apache from underneath her hood, "_He's only going to get worse and I don't know if you could to handle some of the things you would see._"

Apache stared at Discordia for a moment then looked back to Cree, her disappointment clearly showing in her eyes, "Alright then." she mumbled, "If... you really think that's best."

"_I do._" Discordia said quickly, "_You should leave now. Cree is going to vomit in a second._"

Cree continued to glare at Discordia and opened his mouth to argue that he felt fine but the instant he tried to form a word he realized she was right. He clutched his stomach as nausea swept over him and, leaning over the side of the bed, he retched twice and purple blood splattered across the floor.

Discordia only looked on calmly then turned to Apache. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears as she stared at Cree, "_I warned you._" Apache turned her frightened gaze over to Discordia again, "_You should go now, and send in some orderlies to clean up this mess when you get the chance._"

Apache nodded and fled the room, trying to hide her tears. Discordia stood and closed the door after her leaving the two of them in the dark. Cree sat back against the pillow breathing heavily and trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He sat up again and looked over to the corner where Discordia sat. Her red eyes gave off a faint glow which was much more pronounced now that it was dark. He glared at her for a moment then, when he was sure he wasn't going to throw up again, he spoke, "Aren't you going to try and help me?" he demanded.

The glow disappeared for a moment as she closed her eyes, "W_hat exactly do you expect?_" she said in an amused voice, "_Want me to wipe your mouth for you?_"

"You're the one with the healing abilities." he argued angrily, "You should be able to do something!"

Discordia opened her eyes again, this time her eyes seemed to have a stronger glow about them, "_I can't heal something I can't see; that's why I can't stop the poison and why I couldn't save your hand either._" she snapped.

Cree shrank back against the bed and looked away. She never spoke about the times where her powers came up short unless she was truly angry, "Sorry." he said, "It's just..."

Discordia's ears perked up, "_Just what?_"

Cree looked back at her. His eyes could make out the outline of her body sitting in the chair now that his eyes were somewhat adjusted, "I'm afraid..." he mumbled. He knew he would never have admitted that to anyone else, but it was useless to lie to Discordia; she always seemed to know the truth.

"_There's nothing to be afraid of._" she said looking over to the door, "_Lark doesn't accept failure easily. He'll be back._"

Cree smiled and nodded agreement, "That's true." he said. As he continued to look at her through the darkness he could have sworn he saw her smile faintly back at him... if only for a moment.

* * *

Tails looked out through the glass as their ship soared upward into the clouds. High Rise was far beneath them and slowly fading into the distance, "How long will it take to get there?" he asked.

Lark looked back at him, "Well, it should be about an hour but if I can maintain this speed we could possibly make it in less."

"That's still awhile." Tails mumbled looking back out the window.

Lark smiled weakly back at the kitsune, "Relax, Miles. It's not like the city's going anywhere." he said turning back to his controls.

"It's not the city I'm worried about." Tails whispered.

"Yeah... I know."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"_Anya?"_

_A young black fox looked up from the spot where she was sitting next to an aged gravestone. The name was worn away and vines had crawled their way up the sides. She smiled up at Akeii, who stood behind the rusted metal fence of the graveyard leaning anxiously on the gate and staring at her with wide eyes. "Oh... I'm sorry... were you looking for me?" she asked turning her emerald eyes back to the gravestone, "It's just... I miss him... my father that is..." she added sadly._

_Akeii jumped over the fence and ran over to her but she stood quickly and ran farther off into the graveyard, "Catch me if you can, Akeii!" she called just before she dashed out of sight behind a tombstone, giggling madly._

"_NO, WAIT!" Akeii screamed as he sprinted after her. Where was she? He had to find her! He needed to see her again. He paused and glanced around frantically: which way did she go? Then he heard a faint noise behind him. He spun around in time to spot the end of her deerskin shawl whip around the corner of an elevated crypt. He leapt up the tiny flight of stairs and followed her around the corner. Finally he saw her just ahead running past another crypt. He sprinted to catch up and finally wrapped his arms around her midsection, holding her tight. She screamed in delight and began to laugh._

"_Don't run away anymore..." Akeii muttered sadly tightening his hold around her._

_Anya giggled and twisted around to return his hug. She held him tight and pressed her lips up against his in a passionate kiss. Akeii felt his fear melt away as she held him in her arms. He sighed and pulled away from her kiss, "I love you." he whispered._

_She looked back up at him for a moment and then rested her head against his shoulder, "Oh, Akeii..." she mumbled, "When will you stop living in the past?"_

_Akeii merely stared down at her in surprise, "W-what?" he stammered._

_Anya pulled away from his embrace and stepped back, smiling up at him sadly, "Wake up, Akeii."_

Akeii opened his eyes and found himself, once again, in the dark depths of his prison cell. He sat up glancing around helplessly as the sweet nostalgia brought on by his dream faded back into despair. He sobbed openly as he crawled back into the corner of his stone cell. The chain around his ankle rattled as he moved making him cringe. He glanced around his empty cell miserably. The family of tigers he had shared it with had been taken away the day before and he found himself missing their company; he would certainly rather not be alone down there. As he wiped the tears from his cheeks the memory of his dream began to come back.

_Anya... why would you say that?_

It must've been his own mind playing tricks on him. It wasn't Anya... she would never ask him to forget her... would she?

He tried to push the dream from his mind. He was trapped down here and sooner or later he would be turned over to Levee who would have him tortured and killed. Whatever Anya wanted of him didn't matter anymore. There was no way to escape, he had already tried everything he could think of. Even taking his own life wasn't an option. There was nothing to kill himself with... unless he planned to bash his head against the wall for hours but that didn't seem like such a pleasant idea. He didn't want to feel that kind of pain... he had suffered enough. He wasn't even able to starve himself, when he had refused to take the food they left him Loutre had arrived and personally shoved it down his throat! (and what nasty stuff it was too.)

Akeii leaned his head back on the stone wall and let the tears run freely from his eyes once again. He was afraid; he wanted to go home to High Rise and forget all this. He missed the rebels who had become his friends and the beautiful view of the Kilbor peaks from the outskirts of town...

Then Akeii was jolted back to the present by the soft clink of metal on metal. He looked over to the bars of his cell and saw a small figure holding a large ring of keys. He stared wondering if that fateful moment had come, but then he realized that it was a little girl holding the keys. A small otter in a little white dress who was smiling at him piteously.

* * *

"He's gone! Completely vanished off the face of Aerania!"

"No, don't be ridiculous! He must be somewhere. How far could he get in this cold? Especially now that he's lost his horse."

Leo sat sulkily on the scaffold in the center of High Rise. He glanced up at the old noose hanging undisturbed and unused from the structure he sat on as he wondered where Akeii could have run off to. He had nowhere to go. He'd dispatched a small group to keep watch at Akeii's abandoned house outside of High Rise but so far he hadn't been spotted there. That wasn't what surprised Leo so much, it was what was across from the house he thought Akeii might have visited.

He looked back to the group of rebels in front of him, "He can't have gotten out of Samhaeil, not with that blizzard we had a few days ago." he said, "Check all the roads leading out of High Rise and-"

"But we've already searched all the ro-"

"SEARCH THEM AGAIN!" Leo screamed, "Overlook nothing! I want him back here safely before the week is out. If we have to wait until the snow melts to go searching for his body then I'll-" he didn't finish his sentence; he didn't know how to, "Just... go."

The foxes in front of him only nodded understanding and headed quickly went out of his sight. As he watched them go he noticed Celsia standing in the dark near the edge of the town square leaning against a brick building. Her eyes followed the rebels as they left and then looked back down at her feet miserably and shuffled off.

Leo watched her go with a glare, he had been one of the few who had listened to why Akeii had run off in the first place. Discordia's recollection of the event placed all of the blame on Akeii himself. "Celsia was just trying to help him but that's not what he was interested in!"

Complete lies! All of it. Leo knew Akeii well enough to know that. If there was any foul play during that night it was initiated by Celsia. She had barely spoken a word since Akeii had left and hadn't even given her own testimony of what had happened in the room upstairs while they were alone.

Leo stood up and went after her. He was going to hear what she did to Akeii in that room whether she wanted to share it or not! He caught up with her on a side street and grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked back at him in confusion, "What do you want?" she asked meekly.

Tightening his grip on her arm, Leo glared at her fiercely, "I know Discordia isn't telling the truth about what happened between you two during that night." he said, "You're going to tell me what really happened!"

Celsia turned away and pulled her arm out of his grip with unexpected force, "Leave me alone." she mumbled as she continued to walk away, but Leo refused to let it end there. He continued after her, not touching her or trying to stop her now that he knew that he couldn't hold her.

"Akeii wasn't trying to seduce you, was he?" he demanded, "That was a lie! He was alone and _you_ were the one who went after _him_!" Celsia only adjusted the shawl around her shoulders as she kept walking, trying to ignore his words, but he continued, "What really happened?" he shouted, "What did you do that made him run away?... TELL ME!"

Finally, Celsia spun around to face him, "It's _not_ my fault he disappeared!" she screamed in a rage, "I didn't know all of this would happen so don't you dare blame me!"

"So I was right." Leo said, obviously not surprised and still not satisfied. He calmed his voice so as not to intimidate her again: "What did you do to him, Celsia?"

She turned her gaze back down to her feet shamefully and sniffled, dangerously close to tears, "I... I didn't mean for him to take it the way he did... but... I've always thought he was... well, attractive... I mean, you can't blame a girl for trying, right?" she looked up at Leo and suddenly burst into tears and fell into his arms.

Completely shocked by her sudden change in attitude he reluctantly put his arms around her as a means of comfort, "Don't worry, we'll find him." He assured her, although even he wasn't sure if this was true.

She sniffled and rested her head against his shoulder, "No... It's not that..." she mumbled wiping her eyes, "But, I-I'm sorry I've been such a pest. It's just... Discordia hates Akeii and I didn't want her to know... I w-would have told you before but..."

Leo pulled her off his shoulder and smiled weakly at her, "I understand... I'm sorry I was so angry before, I didn't know." he said.

Celsia smiled at him as well and pulled him close in a hug, "It's alright." she mumbled. As she tightened her grip on him, Leo felt suddenly aware of just how close she was; he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

He tried to pull away from her, "I should really be going back to help search..." he said, but Celsia wouldn't release him.

"What's the rush?" she asked smiling up at him, "You've been so busy these last few days, you should try to relax a bit." as she said this Leo felt her slide her hand down his lower back. _Now_ he understood why Akeii had been so upset.

"Celsia! I-" before he could finish she raised a finger to his lips to silence him.

"You don't have to say anything." she said with an enticing smile, "We've both been a pretty stressed this past week. I have an idea that will make both of us feel better..."

Leo didn't try to pull away this time, but only stared at her with wide eyes trying to figure out how exactly he should feel about the position he was in. She moved her hand from his mouth to his neck and pulled his head down, presumably to kiss him but before she had a chance to, they were torn apart and Leo was thrown into the street.

He sat up and saw Discordia holding Celsia's wrist in the air and glaring at her, "_Every time I turn my back on you, you have to go screwing around with these mortals!_" she bellowed, "_I've told you a thousand times that I don't want you involved with them in that way!_"

Celsia tore her wrist out of Discordia's grasp and glared at her furiously, "What business is it of yours? You're not my master! I can do whatever I please." she shouted back.

"_You have to listen to me! I'm your older sister!_"

"OLDER? _BY TWO MINUTES!_"

Leo only sat there on the dirt road as he watched the two bicker like teenage siblings. They seemed to be repeating the same arguments over and over and this continued for quite a bit of time until he finally stood up, "Discordia! Celsia!" he cried.

The two paused in their fight and looked over at him, "_Don't you try to get involved in this!_" Discordia warned, "_You should know better than to try to take advantage of her! She doesn't know any better._"

"Doesn't know any better?" Celsia repeated, "I know perfectly well what I'm doing! Besides, it wasn't his fault; it was all my doing."

"Does it really matter?" Leo shouted, "Akeii is somewhere out there and neither of you have done anything to help us find him."

Discordia scoffed at the very idea, "_As if I would waste my time to go searching for that lying fool._" she said looking away, "_Besides,-_" she reached into her cloak and pulled out Akeii's sword, "_Now that I have this there's no need for him._"

Leo stared down at the blade for a moment then looked back up at Discordia, "You've had that this whole time?" he demanded, "What do you expect to do with it? Akeii is the only one who can use it."

Discordia narrowed her eyes as she glared at Leo, "_And why exactly is that?_" she asked.

Leo folded his arms across his chest in a matter of fact way, "There is a seal on it that protects the power from anyone's grasp but his own. If he dies then none will remain who can use the power of the Rose, and that includes both of you and Levee as well."

Both foxes stared at him in surprise; neither of them expected to hear that. Finally Discordia tucked the sword beneath her cloak again, "_There are ways to undo seals._" she said as she turned away, "_I'll figure out a way to remove it._"

Leo glared at her, "Hmph, well good luck then." he scoffed, "But I wouldn't even bother. That thing is too powerful to try and mess with." once he finished speaking he turned and headed back towards the town square to continue conducting the search.

Discordia glared after him for a moment but then turned and marched away in the opposite direction, "_Come along, Celsia._" she called back. But Celsia didn't move.

Discordia seemed to notice after a moment and looked back at her, "_What are you waiting for?_" she asked. Celsia turned slowly and looked at her sadly.

"I want to help." she mumbled.

Discordia's eyes widened in anger, "_You'll do no such thing!_" she exclaimed, "_Akeii will get just what's coming to him out there._" she turned away and headed off again. This time Celsia ran after her, stopping in front of her forcing Discordia to halt.

"Why do you insist on treating Akeii like he's a criminal?" she demanded, "I didn't see you driving Leo out of High Rise just now! What's the difference between those two?"

"_BECAUSE AKEII LIED TO ME!_" Discordia screamed, "_I actually thought there was something we had in common for a moment, some way I could respect him as someone who shared the same goal... but it was just a lie so he could trick us into thinking he still cared for his wife..._" she looked away angrily, "_He never would have succumbed to you if he truly knew the kind of pain I've felt..._"

Celsia bit her lip nervously, "No... that's not true." she said quietly.

Discordia looked back to her, "_What do you mean?_" she asked.

"Well... I sort of manipulated him so... so that he would stop resisting." Celsia replied, "He didn't really have much of a chance." Discordia only stared at her so she continued, "Before you came in he was really fighting me... so I had to use a spell on him."

"_What spell?_" Discordia asked, her tone wasn't angry but did have a bit of surprise to it, "_You don't have enough power to use any spells._"

"Well, no..." Celsia agreed, "But I do have this one trick where I can manipulate someone's thought process by... kissing them." As she said this Discordia's eyes became wide with horror.

"_Y-you mean... he wasn't...?_" she stuttered.

Celsia nodded, "It was all my fault." she admitted, "Akeii would never have consented otherwise... in fact he fought against my manipulation technique harder than any man ever has."

Discordia turned away for a moment and there was silence. Then suddenly she reached up and unfastened the clip of her cloak and tore it off. She shoved it into Celsia's arms and trudged past her down the street. She paused and looked back to Celsia, "_Sunrise is in five hours, I'll be back with Akeii by then._" A moment later she leapt into the air as flame surrounded her and when the flash faded away, she was soaring in the sky with her dragon wings and horns now visible.

Celsia smiled after her as her sister disappeared into the night sky, she was very sure she had done the right thing. She removed Akeii's sword from the inside pocket of Discordia's cloak and folded the velvet fabric over her arm. Then she turned and walked back towards the town square wondering where Leo had gone off to...


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Miles! We're here!"

Tails lifted his head from the glass panel and looked up excitedly, "Finally!" he cried, "We have to hurry and get into those ghettos."

Lark bit his lip as he thought, "This is going to be tough. We have to land close enough so it won't take long to get there and back but we can't be too close or we'll be discovered and the whole mission will fail."

"We don't have time for precaution!" Tails insisted, "You have to help Cree and I need to find my friends."

Lark nodded agreement, "I know." he replied, "We'll just have to make sure that nobody notices us." He said looking ahead at the white silhouette of Dey Ruien. Tails stared as he was finally able to see just how massive the city was. It stretched all the way across the horizon with buildings reaching into the clouds and, elevated in the center, he saw the palace which towered above all else. Pure white and glittering with gold, the whole city to put Akillian to shame.

* * *

"Hey! Shadow!"

Shadow froze and his eyes narrowed angrily as he recognized the voice of the Thorndyke boy. He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the corner the soldiers had just disappeared around and saw Chris and Amy running up behind him. "What do you two want?" he demanded irritably.

"Geez, don't get your quills in a knot, Shadow." Amy said putting her hands on the hips of her new white dress, "We just wanted to know where you were going."

"Nowhere." Shadow replied quickly. Then he turned to continue on his way when Amy cried out again:

"Good! Chris and I were just going to speak with Levee about finding Tails." Shadow raised an eyebrow as she said this; she seemed unreasonably optimistic about finding him despite how tearful her announcement was to them at the hospital earlier that day. She must've had a nice long chat with Cream about it.

"I'm busy." he snapped as he turned away.

"But you said-" but before Amy could finish her sentence Shadow had disappeared around the street corner. She glared after him, "Oh, he's such a grouch!" she continued to Chris, "Come on, we can get Cream or Cosmo to come with us."

Shadow glanced over his shoulder at the corner hoping that they weren't following him. When he was certain they weren't, he continued on after the soldiers as they headed towards the ghettos.

* * *

Discordia tapped her hands against the edge of her seat absently as she stared over at Cree through the darkness. He had gone into another spasm of pain about a half and hour ago and had fallen unconscious.

She did feel bad that there was nothing she could do to help. Sure, Cree was an idiot and unbearably stubborn... and almost all of what he'd been forced to suffer through in his life was self-inflicted but... something made it seem as though she was partially responsible for his pain. Maybe it was because she'd been around him so long or because she was the only one there for him after his family was ripped apart but (though she'd never admit it aloud) there was a sort of maternal connection between them, perhaps an even stronger bond than that.

The fox closed her eyes in thought, pressing her fingertips together as she wondered what would have been more important; a child that was actually her own, or Cree. She didn't really know the answer, of course that was a choice she was positive she'd never have to make.

As her thoughts drifted away she was startled by another voice in the room, "So, you can see me too?"

She opened her eyes and spotted Akeii sitting on the edge of Cree's bed once again. Her stare became hard instantly, "_You did catch me a bit off guard before._" she commented, "_You were the last one I expected to find here._"

Akeii smiled weakly, "No need to look so cross." he said, "You seem to forget sometimes that Cree and I are the same person, though I'm can't say I'm surprised you don't feel that maternal connection with me too."

Discordia's eyes widened angrily as he said this, "_How did you-?!_"

Akeii held up his hand defensively, though he couldn't hold back a smile, "I apologize." he said, "I've been able to poke into Cree's thoughts every once in awhile and, since you were able to see me as well, I thought it might be effective on you. I didn't mean to catch you during one of those personal moments."

Discordia relaxed back in her chair, "_You'd do well not to try that sort of stunt again._" she hissed angrily, "_And you'll not speak to Cree about ANYTHING in my mind._"

Akeii nodded in agreement, "I wouldn't dream of it."he replied, "But you know... I'm not so sure you should be comparing the importance of a blood related child and Cree. There's always the chance that you'll have to choose someday, you don't want to jinx it now, do you?"

Discordia's glare intensified, "_I don't know what you're talking about._" she finally said, looking away defiantly.

Akeii let out a chuckle, "No, of course you don't. Then I won't bring it up again."

Discordia looked back at him, "_You're the first free roaming spirit I've seen. How did you get here from the spirit world?_" she asked curiously.

Akeii leaned back a bit in thought, "I believe it was that memory charm you used on Cree." he said, "I don't really know how that happened, but I've been around ever since then. So far you're the only other person who's been able to see or hear me besides Cree... why do you think that is?"

"_Well Cree can probably see you because the rest of your soul is inside him. I suppose I'm able to see you because of the Dragon's Soul in me._" Discordia said with a shrug, "_After all, the Dragons are closer to the spiritual realm than any mortal is._"

Akeii shook his head, "No, I've been around when Cree was near Celsia a few times and she never acknowledged me." he argued.

"_Well Celsia's soul was only slightly affected. She is immortal and has a few small abilities but when it comes down to the fact she's just not strong enough to really be considered on the same level as Levee and I._" Discordia explained, "_She's not even impervious like we are. If you twisted her arm around it could break._"

"Heh, if you could get a hold on her arm." Akeii said with a laugh, "One of those small abilities you mentioned happens to make her ridiculously strong. I know from experience."

"_Well, anyways, I also might be able to see you because it was me who cast the spell on Cree... but there's no way to know which one is true._" Discordia said folding her arms across her chest, "_Unless of course you were to go test it out by asking Levee if she can see you... but I wouldn't recommend that._"

"Why not?" Akeii said with a shrug, "She already killed me, right? She can't do anything to me now."

"_Not exactly._" Discordia said, "_I believe __Levee has a spell that could affect you_."

Akeii's stare became hard, "Oh really? And what might that be?"

"_Well, all you are is a soul freed from the spirit realm... theoretically she could use the soul stealing spell on you._" Discordia reasoned.

Akeii shuddered, "Ugh... I think I'll pass." he mumbled, "That doesn't sound too pleasant."

Discordia shook her head, "_No, it's not._" she agreed, "_It's a terrible way to die... and if the reciter of the spell never releases the soul it will never be reborn._"

Akeii glanced quickly over at Cree, "Well Cree will be glad to know there are worse ways to go than what he's experiencing now." just then his ears perked up, "Which reminds me," he continued, "I'm sure you've noticed the little triangle he's been caught in for awhile now, right?"

Discordia raised an eyebrow, "_I've been trying to ignore it but they make it so difficult. I'd be surprised if you came across someone in the Command Center who __**didn't**__ know about it._" she replied, "_But why the sudden change in subject?_"

"Well," Akeii said scratching his head, "I've been trying to get Cree to speak to Apache for awhile now but he's such a stubborn idiot-"

"_Remind you of someone?_"

Akeii glared at her, "Very funny." he mumbled, "Anyway, **somehow** he hasn't managed to figure out that Apache has the hots for him too. A bit on the oblivious side, if you ask me. He won't even talk to her while he's dying and I can't get Apache to say anything to him either... for obvious reasons."

"_I really hope you're not suggesting-_"

"Oh come on! I could really use your help!" Akeii moaned, "Cree would never listen to me if **I** told him... probably figure I'm just trying to make him feel better about himself or some crap... but if **Apache** tells him then it's a whole different story."

"_And where would Celsia come into all this?_" Discordia asked irritably, "_That's why you referred to it as a triangle: if we leave Celsia out of your little scheme then where would that leave her?_"

Akeii shrugged, "Speaking of oblivious, she can't seem to notice that she's suffocating Cree. It might be better for all three of them if it works out this way. Besides, then she can go back to sleeping with every guy she meets and his cousin. It suited her well enough when Cree wasn't around."

"_Don't talk about my sister like she's some sort of whore!_" Discordia snapped angrily.

"I didn't say she was a whore." Akeii said, "I mean, it's not like she gets paid or anything-"

Discordia stood up quickly, "_Shutup!_" She said viciously.

Akeii bowed his head, "Guess I just ruined my chances of getting your help..." he mumbled, "But just think about it for awhile, alright?" with that he disappeared.

Discordia sat back down grasping the arms of her chair angrily. She looked back over at Cree feeling a sudden pang of dislike towards him.

* * *

Lark and Tails, finally deciding to take their chances and land close to the edge of Dey Ruien, were now quickly sneaking along the roads outside of the city. Lark had left his jacket back in the jet so as not to be recognized, hopefully.

They had made it this far without incident, besides being spotted a few times by residents but they all seemed too preoccupied to care. As they finally saw the concrete wall looming in the distance Lark paused and glanced around, "Crap..." he mumbled, "I have no idea which way to go..."

Tails stared up at him, "What do you mean?" he asked, "The wall is right there-"

"Yeah," Lark agreed, "But it's also being guarded 24/7 and I don't remember where Cree's little secret entrance was... I've only been outside this wall once... and that was years ago."

Tails looked around as well, "I was here just this morning." he said, "I bet I can find the way in!"

Lark stepped aside, "Lead the way then." he said gesturing forward.

Tails smiled, "I bet you're glad I tagged along after all, huh?" Lark shrugged in reply.

"Sometimes things have a way of working themselves out."

Tails took a moment to finally recognize where he was and managed to get onto the path he had taken that morning with Shadow to the eastern wall of the ghettos. Finally, Tails spotted the familiar dip in the ground near the bottom of the wall, "There it is!" he cried running forward. Lark followed quickly and stared down at the hole in the dirt.

"It's smaller than I remember..." he mumbled scratching his chin.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to-"

"HEY!"

Lark quickly spun around, drawing the gun from it's holster on his hip and aiming at the source of the voice. However, a second later he lowered his weapon in surprise to find there was nobody there. "You'll have to be quicker than that." He turned back around to see a black and red hedgehog standing behind Tails glaring at the pair of them. He made to raise his gun again to take the shot but Tails stepped between them.

"NO LARK! It's okay, this is Shadow." he said, "He's one of my friends."

Lark nodded and holstered his gun again, "It's a bad idea to sneak up on someone who's armed like that." he said looking at Shadow.

Shadow folded his arms across his chest, "Doesn't matter." he replied, "Not like they'd be able to hit me anyway."

Tails turned around to face the hedgehog, "Shadow, what's been going on?" he demanded, "Are Sonic and the others okay?"

"I- think so..." Shadow mumbled, "Sonic has been acting strangely but none of them seem to be in any real danger."

"Well they are!" Tails shouted, "You're all in danger! Levee is planning on keeping us here until the Metarex arrive so she can hand over Sonic!"

"Not that this isn't a very compelling conversation-" Tails looked back to Lark, "But I have to hurry up and get in there."

"Sorry..." Tails mumbled moving out of the way. As Lark struggled to slip beneath the wall Tails looked back to Shadow to see his reaction to what he'd been told, he was a bit disappointed to see his expression hadn't changed much.

"I thought she was up to something." he commented with a nod of his head, "But everyone's worried about you, y'know. You should come back with me so they know you aren't dead."

Tails paused looking at the ground, "I... I can't Shadow." he mumbled.

Shadow shifted uncomfortably, "What it is now?" he said angrily, "You feel you need to help Cree and his buddies in their revolution because _it's the right thing to do_?! Don't give me that crap, Tails! You don't owe those foxes anything."

"No, it's not that." Tails said glaring up at the hedgehog, "If I go back there Levee will kill me! I'm sure of it!"

Shadow closed his eyes and sighed in defeat, "Yeah... that's probably true..." he muttered, he opened his eyes again and glanced at the hole where Lark had disappeared, "Who was that anyway? And what are you guys doing here?"

"That's General Lark." Tails replied, "Turns out, before Cree escaped Levee poisoned him or something and the only antidote they knew about was here in the fox ghettos so we had to come get it before he died."

Shadow thought for a moment, _General...?_ Then he remembered and his eyes grew wide, "Tails!" he cried, "There's an ambush waiting for him in there!"


	24. Chapter 23

**No reviews last chapter? You all made Akeii cry; I hope you're pleased with yourselves!**

**Chapter 23**

"What are you talking about, come with me?" Akeii stared up at the little otter through the iron bars.

She glared at him with a pout on her face, "Oi, I know jus' whot you're thinkin'- that I'm jus' going ta be a nuisance tha 'ole way." she said jingling the keys in her hands, "Well, if you don' bring me along then you won' even be gettin' out o' here." she continued folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

Akeii glared at the keys in her hand. This was it! His way out, but this little girl who was offering him freedom was trying to ruin this perfect solution by thrusting herself into the equation. Akeii leaned back against the wall, "Why do you want to tag along anyway?" he demanded, "Besides, I'm not even going to High Rise. I told you, I am NOT one of the rebels."

"Don' you lie ta me!" she whined, sticking out her tongue at him, "You're not vary good at it anyways."

"So then why do you want to come with me?" Akeii repeated.

"I 'ate what's goin' on in this city." she replied sadly, "'Aving slaves is jus' wrong an' I want ta 'elp you rebels ta stop it!"

Akeii stared at the young girl for a moment and then sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll bring you along... but you have to do exactly what I tell you."

Fille nodded excitedly and quickly started shuffling through the keys to find the correct one for his cell. Finally she unlocked the door and ran up to Akeii to undo his shackles. He hadn't moved much in the last few days so it took him a while to get steady on his feet but with Fille's help they were out of the cell in less than ten minutes. The pair of them made their way through the stone dungeon to the stairs. They reached the top and Fille opened the door and glanced around. After she was sure there was nobody there, she stepped onto the dirt road and looked back, "Wait 'ere." she said, "I'll be right back."

The young otter ran out of sight as Akeii stepped onto the road as well. He stared at the corner where she had disappeared around. It was still dark out and he found himself wondering what time it was. He quietly shut the wooden cellar doors and leaned up against the brick building, glancing around at the alley he was in. It was very narrow and all that could be seen through the openings at the end were the buildings across the dirt roads.

A few moments later Fille came back with a long black cloak and handed it to Akeii, "'Ere," she said, "This oughtta keep you from bein' recognized."

Akeii wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and smiled in thanks, "Come on, let's go before the sun rises." he said taking her hand.

"Don' worry." Fille replied, "The sun won' be risin' fer a few 'ours."

Akeii glanced around the road and then headed off down the walkway near the buildings. As he glanced back over his shoulder he saw ships lined up along a dock and realized with dismay that they were at the city's border with the ocean. They would have to go through the entire city to escape. He looked ahead and picked up his pace a bit, worried that people would start to come out onto the streets before they could make it out.

As he continued it he realized these fears were not unfounded; doors started to open in the darkness as shops and stalls started to prepare for the day ahead. Fille grasped his hand tightly, "We should 'urry." she whispered, "Tha Imperial Guards'll start makin' their rounds soon."

Akeii bit his lip anxiously; the last thing he needed was to be discovered by one of the guards. As he approached another street corner he heard distant shouting behind him. He looked back cautiously but only saw the empty road. He turned to keep walking when suddenly the shouts became louder and he recognized the voice of Loutre: "-HTER! 'E'S TAKEN MY DAUGHTER! GET THAT SON O' A BITCH!"

Akeii whirled around to see three guards in green uniform come around the corner. They glanced around for a moment but then one of them raised his hand and pointed directly at the pair of them. Akeii swore under his breath and, scooping Fille up into his arms, he turned and ran!

"Oh no!" Fille said into his ear, "I didn' think 'e would notice so quickly!"

Akeii tightened his grip on her and tried to push himself faster, but he was still too weak. He turned a corner quickly and hid in an alley. Breathing heavily, he dropped Fille and leaned up against the wall. "No! Whot're you doin'?!" Fille demanded shaking his leg, "They'll find us 'ere!"

He looked down at her in defeat, "Go back to your father." He said gently, "I won't make it out of the city and if they know what you did then-"

Suddenly Fille screamed. Akeii turned to see the three soldiers glaring at them from the entrance of the alley. Using all the strength he could muster, he charged straight at them. The soldier in front drew his sword from its sheath and took a swing at his head but Akeii ducked beneath the blade and, grabbing a hold of the soldier's wrist, managed to swipe the sword right out of his hand and take a deadly slash at the squirrel's throat. The other two backed away, fearful of his display of superior swordsmanship.

Akeii didn't wait for them to react but lunged at them with the sword, slicing them apart before they could even reach for their weapons. They collapsed into the blood soaked dirt to join their comrade in death. Akeii, now feeling quite exhausted, looked back to Fille who was standing in the entrance to the alley staring at him with admiring eyes. Then her eyes widened fearfully, "BE'IND YOU!" she shouted.

Akeii spun around in time to block a sword swinging down at his head. He looked on at his attacker and saw he was a tan squirrel in a decorated white uniform. Clearly he was in a higher position than the soldiers he had just taken down and would be a tougher match for him.

He pulled away from Akeii and glared at him with hateful gray eyes, "Causing a bit of trouble, are we?" he asked with a sinister smile. His lack of accent obviously meant he wasn't from Vaietyn. Then Akeii remembered that Levee was somewhere in this city! This soldier might very well be one of the Royal Guards accompanying her. Akeii would almost certainly be overpowered if he fought this squirrel in such a weakened state.

However, before he had to decide what to do more shouting was heard down the road. Akeii moved his gaze past the squirrel in front of him to see Loutre and three other soldiers in white come around the corner. He swore under his breath as they approached, "That's 'im!" Loutre shouted pointing at Akeii, "'Ee's one o' tha rebels from High Rise!"

"How do you know?" the tan squirrel asked, not taking his eyes off Akeii.

A cunning smile spread across Loutre's face, "We found 'im on tha road in Sam'aeil with tha crest o' High Rise on 'is cloak. I captured 'im so 'e could be 'anded over to tha Empress." he said glaring at the fox, "An' now 'e's tryin' ta kidnap my daughter and run back ta 'is rebel friends!"

Akeii glanced over at Fille who still stood in the entrance to the alley. Despite his own situation he felt a bit relieved for her that she wasn't suspected for freeing him in the first place. Suddenly he felt a sharp tip against his back. "Taking your eyes off your opponent is dangerous. What _do_ they teach you over in High Rise?" Akeii glanced over his shoulder to see the tan squirrel had somehow managed to circle around without him noticing! He had only looked away for a second; there was no way he would be able to compete against speed like that... and as if to top it all off, now there were three more plus Loutre! He wasn't quite sure how this could get any worse.

"NO! DON' YOU 'URT 'IM!" Akeii watched in horror as Fille ran at the squirrel and grabbed his legs trying feebly to pull him away. He glared down at her for a moment but then kicked her away and she tumbled backward into the dirt.

"Otter, I believe your daughter just revealed herself as an accomplice in the rebel's escape." the squirrel said, "She'll be hanged along with him."

"NO! She'd never do somethin' like that!" Loutre insisted in a panic, "Fille, tell 'em it's not true!"

Fille responded by standing up and brushing off her dress. She stood there for a moment looking at her father and then, after glancing at Akeii quickly, she lunged at the soldier again and sank her teeth into his leg! He swore angrily at her and whacked her head with the handle of his sword.

However, this gave Akeii a chance to get away from him and raise his sword in defense. The squirrel kicked Fille away again and she went skidding across the dirt. Loutre tried to run towards her but the three soldiers with him held him back.

The soldier facing Akeii held up his hand to keep the others from approaching, "I'll take care of him myself." he said, still glaring at him.

Akeii barely had time to react as squirrel lunged at him and their swords clashed. Akeii struggled to keep his feet firmly on the ground as their swords pushed on eachother, both of them trying to gain an upper hand on the other. Akeii resisted the urge to look over at Fille to make sure if she was alright; if either of them had a chance of escaping he would have to defeat these soldiers and do it quickly and without wasting what little strength he had left. That meant taking the offensive.

Akeii suddenly pulled away from their struggle jumping backwards; the squirrel didn't expect this and stumbled forward a bit, Akeii took advantage of this and leapt at him with his sword pulled back to strike. The squirrel just barely managed to block his sword but Akeii jumped away again to avoid a counterattack.

As their swords clashed again and again Akeii started to feel his exhaustion catch up with him. He would have to finish this quickly. Akeii lunged at the squirrel again locking swords with him again; standing just a few inches away from him, he released one hand from the blade of his sword and, in one swift motion, he swiped a dagger from the squirrel's belt and slashed across his face!

He cried out in pain and fell into the street clutching his wounded face as blood dripped between his fingers onto the dirt. Before Akeii could do anything more, two of the other soldiers were on him and had him pinned onto the road.

_Dammit!_ Akeii thought angrily, _All that for nothing!_

The tan squirrel stood up with an angry groan, he glared over at Akeii, now able to see the bloody gash across his face, "Get those two out of here!" He commanded, "They'll both hang by the end of today!"

"Naomi, don't be so haste."

Akeii felt the fur on his neck stand on end as he recognized the voice-

The sound of horse hooves came trotting down the street and a moment later a thud as the rider dismounted, "You shouldn't make judgment so quickly just because you were made a fool of." Levee said with a sly smile at her captain, who blushed beneath his fur as he tried, and failed, to hide the wound on his face.

"Don't feel so down on yourself, though. You were well matched." Levee said circling around Akeii towards Naomi.

He glanced down at Akeii in contempt after she said this, "_Him_ a match for _me_?" he demanded, "Don't be ridiculous! He caught me by surprise. It was just dumb luck!"

Levee's smile broadened, "Dear Naomi, don't you know who this is?" she asked looking down at Akeii, lying in the dirt. "This is Akeii; he's the one who turned down your job."


	25. Chapter 24

**Wow, I haven't updated this since November! I really ought to try to get some more free time devoted to this. Especially because I really do love it! Forgive me for the ending, I was rushing it so it's not written as well as it should be. :\  
**

**Chapter 24 **

Lark pushed his way through the tall weeds in the backyard and glanced around; the old houses were all lined up in front of him. The dusty ground was bare, disregarding the weeds and rocks in the dust... just the same as it was sixteen years ago. Looking around this place brought back a lot of memories...

It was a bad time to start having flashbacks though, so he stepped forward and quickly made his way towards the house. He looked through the screen door into the empty kitchen. Quietly pulling it open, he stepped inside and stared around at the floor, trying to remember which panel the black box was beneath. He headed over to the corner tapping quietly on the wood flooring with his foot trying to find a spot that seemed loose. As he neared the far corner of the room he finally heard a difference in the sound. He knelt down and found the loose board and pried it up with his fingers.

He reached underneath the flooring and felt around, finally knocking his hand against the black box he had seen Cree's mother use all those years ago. He pulled it up and placed it on the floor in front of him; it was smaller than he remembered it, but then again he had only seen it once. He lifted the lid but was shocked to find it was completely empty!

He threw the box aside and began desperately to feel around below the flooring, praying it had just fallen out of the box and was still there. After a moment of his he pulled up his hand and swore angrily. So was that it? He would just have to go back and tell them Cree was going to die and there was nothing to be done?

Lark placed the board back in place and stood up. He would at least ask around before he gave up. Perhaps one of the neighbors would know something. He was about to head back outside but when he turned he found himself face to face with a squirrel in green uniform holding a small vial full of clear liquid in front of him.

"Looking for something?"

* * *

Celsia glanced around as she made her way down the hospital hallway, unsure of where to go. Earlier Discordia had kicked her out of Cree's room so now she was roaming the halls waiting for news of some sort. Hopefully the good kind.

Suddenly she paused as she passed by the women's restroom. She turned to the door and listened as the muffled sound of sobbing met her ears. She got closer so she could hear what was going on.

In the bathroom Apache sat on the sinks holding her face in her hands and trying to contain her sobs. Next to her stood a lavender fox in a blue nurse's scrub trying to comfort her.

"Please don't cry, Apache." she said patting her knee, "I know it may seem really bad right now, but the general is going to come back very soon... and everything will be okay again."

Apache lowered her hands and stared at her friend, "I know..." she sniffed, "But... but he's in so much pain right now and- and it's all m-my fault!" she cried putting her face into her friend's shoulder, "Oh Yuma, I feel t-terrible! And there's n-nothing I can do to help."

Yuma pulled her head up and smiled weakly at her, "No, it's not your fault!" she assured, "There was no way you could have known that any of this would happen. And you did the right thing trying to help Cree get into Dey Ruien."

Apache turned away, wiping the tears off her face. "Don't worry so much though." Yuma continued putting her hand on Apache's shoulder, "I know Cree doesn't blame you so don't be so hard on yourself."

"How do you know that?" Apache asked quietly, "He wanted to tell me something earlier and he seemed really frustrated... how do you know that's not what it was about?"

Yuma let out a small laugh, "Do you really think that?" she asked, "He would never say something so cruel! Especially to _you_! I mean, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?"

Apache looked back with wide eyes, "W-what do you mean?"

Yuma just continued to smile and sat on the sinks next to Apache, "Maybe that's something you should figure out for yourself." she said, "But you need to stop being so shy and afraid all the time. Show your feelings a bit; what have you got to lose?"

"A lot actually."

Both foxes looked over to the door just in time to see it swing shut behind Celsia, who stood there with her arms folded across her chest. Apache drew back a bit in surprise but Yuma was angry, "Hey! Were you listening in on all that?!" She demanded, "That's so rude! Our discussion has nothing to do with you, so-"

"Shutup!" Celsia shouted. Yuma quickly shut her mouth and merely glared at Celsia with contempt. Celsia turned her attention back to Apache, "Any conversation about my Cree has everything to do with me."

Apache pulled her surprised stare away from Celsia and looked down at her feet dangling below her, "You don't own him." she mumbled quietly.

Apache felt a sudden jolt and found her face just a few inches from Celsia's, "Oh really? What makes you think that?" Apache looked down to see Celsia's hand grasped around her necklace, "Is it because of _this_ stupid thing?!" In one swift motion Celsia ripped the necklace off Apache's neck, snapping the chain.

"NO! GIVE IT BACK!" Apache shouted, making a desperate swipe at Celsia's hand but she quickly moved it out of her reach.

"This doesn't mean anything." she said tossing it towards the sink. Apache gasped in fear and dove towards where she had thrown it, barely managing to pin it to the ceramic side of the sink before it went down the drain.

"HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Yuma shouted jumping to her feet, "What makes you think you can push others around like that?" Yuma went to push Celsia down but as her palm made contact with her shoulder she found she couldn't move Celsia an inch!

Celsia brushed Yuma's hand away but, though her motion appeared light, Yuma found her arm pushed so roughly that she fell to her knees. She grasped at her wrist where she had been hit by Celsia and glared up at her.

"My problem is with you two talking about taking Cree away from me." Celsia replied harshly, "Because he _is_ mine and he loves me, so don't you go encouraging her to do anything to screw that up for me!"

Then they heard the door slam shut as Apache ran from the bathroom in tears. Celsia smiled victoriously after her.

"What are you smiling about?" She looked back down at Yuma, "If you really believed that Cree loved you, then why would you get so upset?" Celsia's smile disappeared as she said this, "I think you've noticed how he looks at her too. You know he really loves_ Apache_!"

"SHUTUP!" Celsia screamed, "CREE **DOES** LOVE ME AND I'LL PROVE IT!"

* * *

Quickly rolling under the wall, Tails and Shadow pushed their way through the high grass and sprinted across the dusty yard into the house. "Lark!" Tails shouted as he threw open the screen door.

"MILES RUN!"

Suddenly Tails felt himself being pulled back into the yard incredibly fast just as a rain of gunshots fell on the spot where he had just stood. He looked back to see Shadow's hand on his shoulder, "I _told_ you there was an ambush in there; don't just go running in without any way to protect yourself." he said with a glare.

"But what should we do?!" Tails cried.

Shadow glared back into the empty doorway, "Stay here; I'll take care of it."

Lark tried to push past the two guards to see if Tails was alright but one of them shoved him backwards into the wall. He started to reach for his gun- "I wouldn't do that if I were you." one soldier chimed waving the vial in front of him, "This might accidentally slip and then where would that leave your pal Cree, huh?"

Lark reluctantly pulled his hand away from his gun holster. So long as the vial was still intact there was still hope, but if he were to break it then that would be it. "Doran, go check take care of that fox outside real quick." he said to his comrade while slipping the vial into his pocket.

Lark's eyes followed apprehensively as he headed towards the door with his gun raised but just as he came within sight of the yard outside he was suddenly thrown backwards into the wall where he collapsed. The other was quick to react; he whirled around and drew his gun but, of course, he wasn't quite fast enough.

Before he could raise his arm Shadow had a hold of his wrist, "Too slow!" he said calmly as he hurled the soldier into his comrade.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lark screamed lunging after the soldier. He fell to his knees next to his unconscious form and reached into his pocket. He pulled away holding the vial gingerly between his fingers, obviously relieved it hadn't broken, then he turned back to face Shadow, "If this thing had broken my whole mission would have been a complete failure!" he snapped.

Shadow folded his arms across his chest, "Thank you, Shadow, for saving my life." he mumbled sarcastically as he looked away. Suddenly Lark cried out in pain and fell forward. Shadow looked back to see the soldier holding a knife into Lark's side.

"Turning your back on the enemy?" Lark turned his head around to face the squirrel and found he had a wide smirk plastered across his face, "Has it really been that long since you've been in a fight, General?"

Lark quickly pulled away from the soldier and, before Shadow could do anything about it, whipped out his gun and fired two shots into the soldier's head. He fell back against his comrade leaking blood onto the floor. Behind Lark, standing in the open doorway, Tails stared on in horror. Shadow looked over at his frightened expression with a bit of concern. Tails was mature for his age, true but he was still a kid. That couldn't have been a pleasant thing to witness.

His gaze was drawn back to Lark as he cried out in pain while he ripped the dagger from his side. He swore under his breath and tried to stand. Shadow stepped forward to help and Lark dropped the gun in his hand and took Shadow's who pulled him to his feet. He looked like he might fall again for a moment but then he managed to stand on his own and, grasping the vial in one hand, pulled away from Shadow and staggered forward clutching his wound with his other hand.

"You don't really think you'll get out of the city like that, do you?" Shadow mumbled as he watched Lark struggle to stay upright.

Lark glared back at him, "I... have to... I have to get this back to Akillian before-" however he didn't make it very far, he fell to his knees again and let out a low groan of pain.

Tails tore his eyes from the soldiers against the wall and rushed to Lark's side, "You won't make it halfway across the yard like that!" Tails said grabbing his arm and helping him lie down, "What you have to do is get that taken care of before you bleed to death."

Lark tried to sit up again, "But-"

"Oh shut up and let us help you!" Shadow said stepping forward, "If you die then that antidote will never get back to Akillian."

"He's right, Lark." Tails said gently pushing Lark down again, "Please just let us bandage you up and rest awhile, it won't take long. Cree can wait another ten minutes."

Lark closed his eyes tightly and groaned, "_Five_ minutes."


	26. Chapter 25

**Geez, this took forever, huh? Well, this chapter has both past and present parts. They're both quite dramatic bits if I do say so myself.**

**It's getting harder and harder to name chapters... maybe I'll just go back and take off all the names...**

**Chapter 25**

"COME ON! MOVE IT!"

Akeii felt a hand on his back shove him forward, stumbling forward, he collapsed at the feet of the white squirrel in front of him. Naomi and two of the other soldiers circled around him, the former giving him a rather nasty glare with the eye that hadn't been bandaged up.

Levee smiled slyly down at Akeii as he knelt before her. She leaned back and sat in the chair behind her, "I'm surprised, Akeii." she said, still smiling, "I got reports that you'd been killed a long time ago, but I guess that was just the lieutenant in High Rise trying to cover his own ass. I should have known you wouldn't have been taken out so easily."

Akeii looked up at her angrily, "How could you?" he mumbled, "She was just a little girl..."

"Are you still going on about that?" Levee groaned resting her head in her hand, "You didn't even know her or her father... in fact he's the one who captured you in the first place. Why do they matter to you so much? "

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you killed someone innocent." he snapped.

"Oh, that's right." Levee said with a laugh, "You escaped but your woman didn't. Is that why you're part of that silly rebellion?"

Akeii felt his face flush with anger, "_Part_ of it?!" he demanded, getting to his feet, "I _started_ the rebellion! You don't think I would sit by and watch you destroy countless lives for your own entertainment?!" He might have continued his outburst but at that moment a sharp stab of pain met his side and he was forced back to his knees. Obviously, he had only worsened his condition by straining himself so much during his fight.

He looked back up at Levee who, to his surprise, only seemed more amused by this new information, "Fascinating." she said finally, glancing towards Naomi and the other soldiers, "What do you think the rebel's reaction would be to receive their leader's head in a box?"

"Would you like to find out?" Naomi asked eagerly, taking the hilt of his sword in hand. Akeii felt his heart beat faster as he watched Naomi draw his blade. He looked over to Levee to see what her reaction would be and was dismayed to see she was still smiling.

"Yes actually. I'd like very much to find out." she said cheerfully, looking down at Akeii. As she spoke these words, her soldiers quickly came forward and picked Akeii up off the ground. Levee stood up as well and approached Akeii, "I'm terribly sorry you'll be a casualty in your own rebellion... I suppose I could just go and crush the rebellion all by myself but..." she paused taking a mock thinking stance, "You know, it's just too much fun to watch them struggle!"

She chuckled lightly and stepped past him to head for the door, as she did her tail brushed up against Akeii's. Naomi raised his sword to strike the fatal blow, "WAIT!"

Naomi lowered his sword and turned to face Levee, "What?!" he demanded, a bit irritated that his revenge had been interrupted. He was surprised even further to see that Levee looked a bit troubled, perhaps even frightened as she looked down at Akeii. She quickly noticed Naomi's stare and changed her expression. She circled back around Akeii to face him.

"Do you know what would crush the rebels' spirits even more than seeing their leader dead?" she asked, when the soldiers only gave her a confused look she smiled and answered her own question: "To see him in an Imperial uniform."

"You must be joking." Akeii snapped.

"That's just what I was thinking." Naomi mumbled angrily. A menacing glare from Levee quickly silenced him.

"No, I'm not joking." she said taking her seat again, "You used to be my soldier and you were set to be properly discharged... but you never were."

"What are you getting at?" Akeii demanded.

"You still had two weeks of service left in my army when you left-"

"You mean when you tried to have me killed!"

"Well, I suppose you could put it that way too... But the fact is you never completed your service. Technically, you're still one of my soldiers."

"You don't seriously think-?"

"Oh stop worrying," Levee interrupted, "I don't expect you to just come back without having me right some wrongs first."

Akeii was furious by this point, "My wife is dead!" he shouted, "How do you plan to fix _that_?!"

Levee stood up again, "You're underestimating me." she said as she circled around him, "Take a moment to think about this deal I'm making for you: I spare your life so you can rejoin my ranks, in a higher position, and in return-" she placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned into whisper into his ear, "I will bring her back."

Akeii couldn't suppress an audible gasp as he heard her speak these words. Levee could bring Anya back to life?!

_No, that's ridiculous! She's obviously lying!_ was his initial thought, _but... why would she lie about something like that... what does she have to gain from this?_

Akeii was trying to figure that out when Levee laughed and stood up straight, "I know, you're probably thinking of what I have to gain from this deal." she said circling back around him, "Well..." she continued as she twirled her braid in one hand, "I think you have something that belongs to me... and I'd like it back."

Akeii's eyes widened and he quickly looked up at her, that was it: she wanted the Rose! "But... How did you-?!"

"Did you think I wouldn't recognize that aura?" Levee interrupted, "I can tell you've been touched by my power just from brushing up against you."

Akeii turned his gaze back to the floor. This made a bit more sense now; she must know that he didn't have it with him... and she wouldn't kill him until he showed it to her; her _deal_ was just another one of her tricks... but... what if it wasn't? Was he willing to take that risk and possibly pass up a second chance at the life that was stolen from him? A second chance at happiness?!

His mind raced as he tried to think of what to do; then Levee spoke up again, "So, what is your answer?" she asked, "Are you willing to give me back the power I lost and join me again in order to see your wife?"

Akeii hesitated for a moment but then slowly looked up into her eyes, "Yes."

* * *

"Oh ho! What's this?" Discordia spun around to find Akeii standing... well hovering actually, behind her in the hospital hallway. She glared and him and turned to keep walking, but he continued to follow her, "Where are you going all of a sudden?" he asked, leaning in close to her ear.

"_Get lost._" she mumbled angrily in reply.

Akeii backed off a bit, "Well then, where are you headed?" he repeated, "I believe Cree's room is back that way, and you're supposed to be keeping an eye on him."

"_I **know** that._" Discordia mumbled, trying to keep her voice low so that no one else would hear her talking to thin air, "_I'm looking for Apache._"

"Ah, so you've changed your mind?" Akeii asked hopefully, "Are you going to help me out?"

"_I never said that..._" Discordia replied, "_I just want to see if she's alright. She was a bit shaken up before._"

Akeii laughed, "Somehow, I doubt that's why-" he was interrupted by the slamming of a door up ahead. They both looked ahead just in time to watch Apache run past Discordia (and through Akeii) trying to contain her sobbing.

Discordia turned and seemed about to go after her when the bathroom door she had run out of opened again and Celsia came out looking infuriated. Discordia turned back and was about to demand what Celsia had done when she stormed past her sister headed towards Cree's room.

"What was that about?" Akeii mumbled in confusion.

"_This can't be good._" Discordia said, running after her sister.

Celsia pushed the door open so furiously that it slammed into the wall making a considerably large dent. She ignored it and went up to the bed where Cree appeared to be asleep. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him rather sharply, "Cree! Wake up!" she called.

Discordia ran into the room a moment later, "_CELSIA!_" she screamed, "_What do you think you're doing?! You'll injure him further!_"

"Shutup!" Celsia cried as she shook him again, "I need to talk to him."

Discordia ran forward and grabbed her sister's arm, "_Stop that this instant!_" she shouted, "_He's in pain, let him sleep._"

Celsia glared at Discordia and pushed her away with such force that she fell backwards into the wall. By this time a few doctors and nurses had appeared at the doorway to see what the commotion was and were almost as shocked as Discordia was by her sister's sudden violence. Akeii was also among the spectators and seemed the most anxious of all of them.

"Discordia stop her!" he shouted, "I have a terrible feeling about this."

Discordia pulled herself upright again and was about to try and stop her again but then she noticed Cree begin to stir. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at them, "Celsia?" he asked.

She took her arm off his shoulder and smiled down at him, "Yes, it's me." she said softly, seeming to calm down after hearing his voice, "Cree... say you love me. Please I need to hear you say it!"

There was a moment of silence in the room that seemed to last for much longer that it was, when finally Cree began to laugh.

Celsia was a bit taken back by this but still optimistically waited for him to say it. After another minute he finally calmed down and looked back up at her with a childish grin on his muzzle, "You think I love you?" he said, "Where did you get that ridiculous idea?"

Celsia pulled back quickly in surprise, "W-what?" she stammered.

Cree leaned back farther into his pillow, "Don't tell me you're surprised?" he asked, still with his smile, "When have I _ever_ told you that I loved you? You just assumed that because-"

"_CREE!_" Cree stopped and looked up at Discordia who was glaring angrily at him. Then she noticed; his eyes appeared glassy and distant... he was delirious. Of course, he never would have said those things in a right state of mind. Unfortunately Celsia hadn't seemed to notice as she turned and fled from the room in tears. Discordia immediately went after her.

Cree sat up and watched them go looking a bit confused, then he looked up to the doctors and nurses standing in the doorway, "Who are all of you?" he asked, "Is this some kind of party or something?" he laughed at his own joke but was interrupted as he began, once again to hack up purple blood into his hand. A moment later he fell back into the pillow, sound asleep.

The small group at the door quickly dispersed mumbling about how he was losing his mind, but one nurse remained there staring at him. Finally, feeling quite horrible with herself, Yuma pushed her glasses back on her nose and went off to find Apache.

**ps. Don't worry, we'll get back to Tails and Lark in the next chapter. I promise! I just had to get all this out of the way first.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Thanks for all your help, Shadow." Tails said as he hopped up onto the wing of their jet, "We couldn't have done it without you!"

Lark looked over the side of the jet as well and smiled down at the hedgehog, "He's right. I owe you a huge debt."

Shadow folded his arms across his chest as he looked up at the two, "Shouldn't you two be going?" he mumbled.

"He's right." Lark said looking over at Tails, "Let's get a move on." Tails nodded and jumped into the back of the jet.

"Hey Shadow," Tails said looking over the side again, "Could you just let Sonic and the others know I'm okay? I don't want them to worry about me."

Shadow nodded, "Sure." he said simply, and with that he turned and ran back down the road towards the city.

Tails smiled after him as the glass cockpit closed, then looked forward as Lark began to prepare the jet for take off and reached over to fasten his seatbelt, but drew his hand back and grasped his side in pain.

"Are you going to be alright to fly?" Tails asked leaning forward, "I could pilot if you want."

Lark quickly grabbed ahold of the controls, "No offense Miles, but this isn't kid stuff." he replied, "Just because Cree flies one of these doesn't mean it doesn't take some sort of skill."

"But I fly all the time!" Tails argued, "I've even built my own jets before. Let me fly, you shouldn't strain yourself."

Lark glanced back at Tails doubtfully for a moment and then pressed the button to open the cockpit and stood up carefully, "Alright, I'll trust you." he said, "But remember, we have to get back as quickly as we possibly can so... fly carefully, but not _too_ carefully."

"Don't worry," Tails said as he stood up to switch places, "I saw what Cree did on the way to Akillian so I know just how to handle these sort of jets."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better..."

* * *

Shadow glanced back over his shoulder and saw the blue jet flying off into the distance. He couldn't hold back the trace of a smile as he continued along through the city and back up to the palace. It didn't take him long to get there with his speed and soon enough he found himself back in the courtyard before the palace where he found Amy, Cosmo, and Cream standing on the white marble stairs talking.

Amy looked up at him with a smile, "Shadow!" she called as she waved to him, "I was wondering where you'd gone off to in such a hurry... but anyway, Levee said she was waiting for you."

Shadow raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, "Waiting... for _me_?" he repeated.

"Yeah, she didn't really tell us why though." she continued with a shrug, "I do remember it had something to do with somebody named Lark."

Shadow's eyes widened; Levee must've known what he did to help the rebel general back in the ghettos! He was going to be in a load of trouble when she found him.

Then he remembered what Tails had asked him to do, "Actually Amy, I saw Tails not too long ago." he said.

The three girls quickly ran up to him in excitement, "You did?!" Amy cried, "Is he alright?"

"Where did you see him?" Cosmo demanded.

"I saw him just outside the city and he's fine." Shadow replied, "He said to tell you not to worry and-"

"Shadow! There you are!"

Shadow spun around quickly to see Levee coming towards him across the grass with another squirrel in uniform trailing close behind her. She approached Shadow and smiled at him in a friendly way, "I'm so glad I found you!" she said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Would you mind following us for a moment, we'd like to speak to you in private for a moment." her grip on his shoulder tightened painfully as she spoke.

Shadow glared at her for a moment but then thought it would just be best to play along for the time being, he looked over to the three girls, "I'll tell you more later." he said.

"But Shadow-!" Amy cried, but he was already heading off somewhere with Levee. She stomped her foot angrily, "What's up with him?" she demanded, "If he found Tails why didn't he bring him back...? And what could Levee possibly want with him?" she continued looking over at Cream and Cosmo.

"We should tell Sonic and the others about what Mr. Shadow said." Cream said with a nod.

"Good idea. We wouldn't want them to be worrying too." Cosmo added. Then the three headed off in the opposite direction to find Sonic, Knuckles, and Chris.

"What do you want?" Shadow demanded as the soldier slammed the door shut behind him. The room she had led him to was small and uninviting. TV screens covered the wall to the left showing various parts of the palace and flat computer screens lined the wall to the right, "And why did you bring me to a security center?" he added after glancing around.

Levee turned about with a wide smile on her face, "Why so angry, Shadow?" she asked, "You did a great job! I just wanted to show you how well you did back there in the ghettos."

"What are you talking about? I helped them get away! You should be angry with me." Shadow mumbled in confusion.

"Of course!" Levee said clapping her hands together, "It all went according to my plan, and you and Tails are doing just a great job of helping it along."

"What?!" Shadow still didn't understand what she was going on about.

Levee laughed cheerfully, "Come take a look." she said pointing to the computer next to her. Shadow approached her cautiously and looked down at the screen where a small red dot was blinking on a map.

"What exactly are you showing me?" Shadow asked.

"Why that's your friend," Levee said with a smile, "in his jet on his way back to Akillian."

Shadow's eyes widened with realization, it was no wonder she seemed so happy! The tracking dot the soldier had slipped into Lark's pocket was going to lead her right into Akillian.

* * *

**I was going to end it here but that would just be mean, wouldn't it?**

* * *

_Later back at Akillian..._

Discordia sat in her corner chair tapping her foot against the floor nervously. It had been a little over an hour since the episode with Celsia and she had disappeared somewhere. Discordia might have gone to search for her but she reasoned that she could do that later. She was needed here more.

She continued to stare across the room at Cree lying on the bed. His eyes were closed but his face still wore a pained expression and every once in awhile he would groan and shift his position, but other than that there didn't seem to be much life left in him.

Then she heard a sigh next to her and she looked around to find Akeii hovering in a sitting position next to her, "You know..." he mumbled, "I did want Cree to tell Celsia to back off a little but... that wasn't quite the way I wanted him to do it."

Discordia looked back at Cree, "_I want to be angry with him..._" she said, "_but I can't. It's not his fault, it's the poison affecting his brain. He probably won't even remember that he said those things to her later... if Lark gets back in time that is._"

Akeii glanced over at her, "You don't think he will?" he asked.

"_Cree's deteriorating fast._" she replied sadly, "_If Lark doesn't get back soon then it'll be too late. Earlier he started calling some nurse his mother._"

"It can't end this way." Akeii mumbled while looking at the floor. Discordia didn't say anything in response but just continued to stare across the room.

"Discordia!" the pair of them looked towards the door as it was flung open by a doctor, "The general's jet is coming into the air hangar!"

Discordia stood up quickly and pulled on her hood, "_Keep an eye on Cree, I'm going up there._" she said to Akeii. (Of course the doctor only saw that she was talking to a wall and so was a bit puzzled.)

* * *

"Slow down! We're going to _land_ not ram through the mountain!" Lark cried.

Tails looked back at him, "This was how Cree landed his jet when we arrived here the first time."

"Yeah, but Cree's a horrible pilot!" Lark shouted, "We're in a rush but that doesn't mean we want to crash into the hangar wall!"

Tails smiled weakly, "Sorry, the jets I fly are different than these ones. I just assumed what he did was normal." Tails slowed the jet down as they approached secret entrance in the mountainside. The rock door slid aside for them to enter and Tails landed the jet easily, rolling forward slowly into the hangar where a small group of soldiers stood waiting for them.

Tails quickly pressed the button to open the cockpit and stood up, "We're not too late, are we?" he asked.

"_No, but you will be soon if you don't hand over that antidote!_" Tails looked over and saw Discordia emerge from the door to the stairwell.

"Yeah... I have it." Lark said standing up slowly, clutching his side. He swung his legs over the side of the cockpit and slid down the side of the jet, as he landed he collapsed to his knees from the jolt of hitting the ground.

"Sir! Are you alright?" a few of the soldiers rushed forward to help him up.

"He was attacked!" Tails said jumping down as well, "Cree was right, there was an ambush waiting for us in the ghettos."

Discordia approached Lark, who was now being supported by one of the soldiers, "_Where's the antidote?_" she demanded, "_There isn't much time left._"

Lark reached into his front pocket and pulled out the small vial and held it out for her. She swiped it out of his hand and swept out of the hangar and down the stairs.

"You're welcome." Lark mumbled angrily.

"Come on, Sir." the soldier he was leaning on said, "We should get you to the hospital as well."

"Yeah, that would be best." Lark replied. The group headed towards the elevator with Tails close behind, all of them completely unaware of the tracking dot blinking away in Lark's back pocket.


End file.
